Do I Know You From My Dream?
by XIII BlackCat
Summary: Rukawa Kaede had always thought he was alone in this world, until Rukiko Kira, appeared into his life. Rukawa then learned that, sometimes the biggest secret and surprise of your life, stands right before your very eyes...
1. The New Girl At School

(Chapter 1: The New Girl at School)

Rukawa Kaede was dreaming. In his dream, it was pitch black. Darkness drifted around every corner like black death as he wondered around the pathless grounds. In front of him, abruptly came a stream of light. And on the ground where the stream of light was falling, Rukawa saw a bundle. He walked toward it cautiously, his footsteps silent. And as he reached toward it and folded back the cloth, from the softness came the gurgling of an infant.

The eyes that stared into his were a deep ocean blue, while curls of wispy raven hair peeked from underneath the sweet, pink blanket. Her lips were rosy as she gave him a toothless smile. Her tiny hand reached out for him.

Rukawa reached down for the small hands…

Then he woke up to the sound of his alarm clock.

Giving a silent sigh from underneath his comforters, Rukawa wait thirty seconds before throwing back the blankets, grumbling, and headed for the bathroom. He looked into the mirror, and saw that his eyes were weary while lines of fatigue etched his fine, but dark, features. He yawned.

The dream about the nameless infant has haunted him for days now, almost weeks. Lord knows he needed a good night of sleep. Splashing cold water on his face helped wake him up as he dried off and turned his CD player on. Tchaikovsky's _1812 Overture_ thundered through the rooms of his luxurious mansion-like house as Rukawa changed.

If his parents were living with him, they would have definitely protested about the loudness. But Rukawa had no parents living with him. He's been living alone for years now.

His parents had divorced a long time ago, leaving the custody of Rukawa to his mother. But his mother, Sakiko, was a super model that travels around the world to where she was called for and never had time to come back home. She had no time for children, and it was the same with his father, Hiroshi, who was a multi-millionaire and only married his mother for her looks. Once in a while, if they remembered, they would sent him a postcard and a few words written by their secretaries. But the last letter he's gotten from them was from more than an year ago.

His only companion, Buster, a golden retriever, thumped his tail from under the bed, where he sleeps, when he heard his young master move about. The seventeen-year-old gave the golden head a rub before walking down the stairs into the empty kitchen, picking up the newspaper and mails on the way.

Setting them on the counter, he fished out a slice of bread from the breadbox and flipped through the various envelopes. Junk mail, junk mail, you won a million dollars, junk mail, his father's monthly check. Nothing special.

Rukawa pulled a carton of milk from the refrigerator and took a drink out of it as he stared out of the window. There are bonuses to living alone. He could live the way he wanted with no parents nagging after him. He could eat anything he wanted, he could play music as loud as he wanted, he could sleep whenever he wanted, he could go where he wanted, there was no one to stop him. He was use to living alone, with a housekeeper that comes in once in a while to keep the house need and in stock with food.

He doesn't crave to live in the large mansion his mother owns, or the dozens of so maids that resides there. He doesn't care if his father sends him enough money every month to feed all the people in Africa, nor does he care for the large company he is to inherit at age twenty. He doesn't care about any of that.

All Rukawa Kaede cares about was basketball.

How to win, how to be better, how to become perfect. It was still about that, even though it's been a year since he first entered Shohoku High School's basketball team.

He opened the newspaper as he drank milk from the carton. His mom was still making a hit in Paris, her pictures are all over the front page. Carelessly, he flipped to the business section. Looks like his father was doing well, too. He sighed again and closed the paper. It seems like the newspaper was the only way to see his parents these days. Buster whined, sensing his master's unhappiness.

Something outside the window caught Rukawa's attention. Moving trucks and workers were filing in and out from the house next to his. Someone was moving into the house that has been empty for months. But before he could further examine the new owner of the house, the clock hanging on the mansion wall chimed. Rukawa looked up and cursed under his breath. He was late.

Without another word, he grabbed his bike and headed for school.

* * *

Meanwhile, next door…

"My room is upstairs two door to the right." Rukiko Kira instructing the movers as they carried the several large boxes to where she pointing. "And those to into the basement, I'll sort them out later."

"What about the baby grand, Miss Rukiko?" A man called. "Where do you want us to put this piano?"

"In the living room, by the window."

The large dog at her side growled at the strangers, eyeing them warily. The dog was a wolf/husky mix and the workers that could see the wilderness in his silver eyes, smartly stayed away from him. Kira knelt down and massaged the muscular dog's ears.

"Char. Be nice." She cooed. "You want us to have a good home, don't you?" Char's sharp ears twitched curiously at the lilting sound of his mistress's voice. He grinned, as if understanding every word she's saying. She stood up and took a deep breath, looking around the pretty neighborhood.

_Finally,_ she thought. _Finally I'm here. Rukawa Kaede, I'm finally going to see you face to face._

"Great dog, Miss Rukiko." A worker said as he walked past her. "It seems as though he really understands what you're saying."

"He does." She looked over and smiled. "I'll never have another friend so loyal and devoting."

"Seems a little wild, though." Another put in. "What is he? A husky mix? Awfully large for a husky." He made the mistake of reaching down and trying to pet the 120-pound dog. Hunk lunged at the hand that stretched toward him. The man yanked his hand back as Kira scolded.

"Charmond!" His ears lowered just a little bit, but his teeth remained bared and gave a protesting snarl. The sixteen-year-old scratched behind his ears and gradually, he calmed down.

"I'm really sorry." Kiri apologized. "You were right, he is half husky. His mother was a husky, but his father was a wolf."

"Wolf!" the workers gasped and exclaimed. Kira looked as self-conscious as ever as she continued.

"Yes, and because he is half wolf, he's been locked up and mistreated the first few months of his life. He still isn't really use to strangers."

"I see." He cleared his throat and nodded, but Kira noticed he stayed clear away from Char for the rest of the morning.

"So, why are you moving here alone, Miss Rukiko?" Another worker tried to strike up a different conversation. "Where are your parents?"

"My parents died several years ago, so I'm alone. I'm searching for my brother, I hear that he goes to a school near here." The worker murmured his sympathy, the asked.

"Which school?"

"Shohoku High School. I've enrolled there as well."

_Yes, and no matter how hard it may be, Rukawa Kaede, I am going to find you._


	2. Sakuragi Hanamichi's 51st Girl

(Chapter 2: Sakuragi Hanamichi's 51st Girl)

"Hey, have you heard about the new girl in school?"

"New girl?" Sakuragi Hanamichi's eyes widened as he closed the locker, shifting the books in his hands. His friend nodded eagerly as he leaned closer and said in a low voice.

"Yeah, I heard that she's a beauty." Youhei Mito leaned casually against the rows of lockers. "Everyone's been talking about her. They say she just moved here this morning."

"Really? And you think I might have a chance at her?" Sakuragi was excited, yet hesitant at the same time, having the experience of been rejected by girls fifty times in the past. But then he puffed out his chest and grinned arrogantly, as it was his nature. "I will win her heart, after all, there is only one genius in this school! And that's me!" His friend shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"You might. Every other girl in this school has already rejected you for Rukawa Kaede."

Rukawa had been a new face when he entered Shohoku High. However, his father was the president of a huge company and his mother was seen as a Paris model, which score big points with the kids at school. Upon arrival he had immediately taken up by the fast crowd, but his silent, distant manner kept everyone from getting close to him. It was easy to think a lot of things about Rukawa, and most people Sakuragi knew thought that he was very cool.

"Rukawa! That arrogant, idiot jackass? Ha! I could—" He stopped as Mito clutched his arm, hissing into his ears.

"There she is!" He pointed down the hallway. "She's they one they've been talking about!" Sakuragi turned his head and froze.

The girl they were speaking of was more stunning than the redhead could have ever imagined. She couldn't be much older then fifteen or sixteen, but her but her slender figure made her look more sophisticated. Her hip-length ebony colored hair was pulled back by her sunglasses and her lips curled in a charming crescent-moon smile, revealing perfect white teeth Her impeccable complexion was the color of the moon.

"Talk about a babe!" Mito gasped. "This is the first time I've seen her so close! Man, we're lucky!"

Sakuragi was speechless.

Classy silver earrings dangled delicately from her earlobes. Her shimmering long sable tresses were glossy and lustrous. Her engaging foreign features and manners had already turned many heads and stopped many young men in their tracks. But it was her eyes that hit him the hardest.

She had the most beautiful pair of deep ocean blue eyes, like none he'd ever seen, under the thick long lashes. It drew him in and he could all but detect something sorrowful and desirable underneath the mysterious dark depth, framed by her arched brows. It gave her a look of haunting beauty and also…intrigue. The most bothersome part about her eyes was the fact that they held something familiar, almost as if he had seen them before somewhere.

"I don't think you have much of a chance anymore." Mito patted his shoulders in a sympathetic fashion. "Save yourself from the humiliation, Sakuragi. Now that I've actually seen her with my very eyes, there is no way she'll agree go to out with you."

But his loudmouth, empty-brained friend had already sprinted for the girl at her locker. Mito sighed and tried his best to pretend not to know him.

"Hey." Sakuragi grinned and leaned against the locker next to her. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi." She closed her locker and turned to him. He stuck a hand out.

"I'm Sakuragi Hanamichi, a second year, the genius. Perhaps you've already heard of me?" He ran a hand through his hair in what he thought was a suave move. She cocked her head and thought for a moment.

"No. No, I haven't." Missing the crushed look on Sakuragi's face, she introduced herself. "My name is Kira. Rukiko Kira, first year. I'm new at this school."

"We know." Mito, seeing that they might have a chance after all, had abandoned his post, where his jaws had almost reached the ground at the sight of the girl actually talking to Sakuragi. "So if you need any help, please do not hesitate to ask us."

"Really?" Something in her eyes lighted, and a worried frown came upon her brows.

"Yes, anything." Sakuragi put in, hoping to get her on his good side before asking the important question. He itched to know what would make such a pretty girl so sad and isolated.

"Anything?" Kira still seemed hesitant.

"Anything." He assured, wondering at the same time if she really did need help of some sort. "Do you want me to walk to your classes? Or did you forget your lunch money? Or do you need a ride home?"

"It's neither of those." She shook her head, looking around. People were starting to whisper about the pretty girl that Sakuragi had somehow acquainted. Sakuragi felt a certain pride that he hadn't felt for a long time.

"I do need help." She said finally. "And you're the first to offer. I've been wondering around school for a while now, and nobody has asked to help."

"Nobody would dare speak to your graceful, elegant self without making sure they're worth it." His friend gushed. Sakuragi gave him a hard nudge with his elbow. Mito gave him a dirty look.

"What do you need help with?" He asked steadily, though his excitement to win this damsel in distress was thinly hidden.

"I-I'm looking for someone." She bit her lips. Sakuragi and his friend turned to each other simultaneously.

"Oh?" They echoed.

"Yes, and it's a rather long story. Will you help?" Sakuragi gave an easy grin.

"Definitely."

"Then, let's talk outside."

* * *

"So, you're looking for your brother." Sakuragi repeated slowly. "You were separated from him when you were born."

"Yes." Kira nodded, her eyes downcast.

"How do you expect us to find your brother?" Sakuragi picked up his drink. "What's his name? Does he go to this school? "

"Well, actually," she looked up, quite at ease now with the redheaded basketball player, for her indigo blue eyes had softened wonderfully. "I'm here because I'm looking for the guy who'll know how to find my brother. I need help finding him." She clarified. "His name is Rukawa Kaede. Do you know him?"

Sakuragi, in the middle of sipping his soda, choked. Mito clapped his back as he coughed until tears came into his eyes.

"Rukawa Kaede?!" He gasped.

"Yes!" She smiled, her eyes lighting up. Her smile was heart-stopping and Sakuragi realized how much he had wanted her to notice him. "So you do know him!"

"Yes, of course I know him." Sakuragi growled, his heart falling to the very bottom of his toes. "So all this time, you weren't interested in me? You were interested in _Rukawa_!?" He spat out the name as if it gave out a bad taste. "I thought you're looking for your brother."

"I am." Kira played with a strand of her long hair, twirling it between her fingertips. "But I'm new here, and finding my brother would be a long stretch, so I need to find Rukawa Kaede first. He'll know how to find my brother."

"You didn't want to go out with me, instead, you want to find Rukawa?!"

"Yes…" She explained patiently for the fifth time. "But I really do need your help. I heard that Rukawa is difficult and distant to everyone. I don't know him, but I need to find him. Will you help me?"

An evil idea suddenly popped into Sakuragi's head. A plan that will satisfy and benefit them both.

"If I help you…" He said slowly, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Will you go out with me?" The raven-haired girl looked startled, then hesitated. She doesn't really want to go out with Sakuragi, but must find Rukawa Kaede. And alone, she would have no way of getting near Rukawa and his attention.

"Alright." She finally said quietly. "_One_ date."

"YES!!" The redhead pumped a fist into the air, and leaned close to her. "Even though Rukawa _say_ he's only interested in basketball and sleeping, he has a little storehouse club for where people likes to fool around. It's not _his_ club, really, but it's known, unsaid, that he's the head of it."

"Can we go there?" Kira asked eagerly, clapping her hands, her eyes shining as if she had just found the sunshine of the day.

"Well, only 'certain' people could, if you know what I mean." Sakuragi scratched his head. "Only people that got his approval could, others that try to enter gets thrown out."

"Approval?"

"Yeah, he's rude to everyone, but those that doesn't get beaten up by him is considered approved by him." Sakuragi huffed. "Those are all idiots if you ask me, they only clown around to gain his favor."

"Can we gain his favor—" She started, but he cut her off.

"Never. We'll never be on that list." He then added sheepishly. "Especially me. But never fear!" His face brightened. "I have a plan. And we'll never be discovered."

Somehow, Kira doubted that.


	3. Meeting Rukawa Kaede

(Chapter 3: Meeting Rukawa Kaede)

Kira met Sakuragi in front of Shohoku High School with an excited, yet skeptical heart. That Sakuragi Hanamichi seemed like a good guy, but definitely unable to be counted on. Kira only hoped that she would get to meet Rukawa at least once through his crazy scheme.

Half-an-hour later Sakuragi appeared with a motorcycle borrowed from his friend. Tossing her a helmet, he motioned her to get on.

"Come on." He urged. Kira only swallowed hard as she got behind him, praying for her very life.

"Do you know how to drive this thing?" She asked nervously, securing the helmet and holding tight to her bookbag. He turned back and gave her a thumb up sign.

"Yeah!" His voice was muffled. "I'm practically an expert!"

But as the engine came to life, Kira found herself being literally thrown at the gates of hell. The motorcycle sputtered and screeched as it roared down the street, smoke rising behind them.

"Sakuragi!" She screamed. "Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?! How could they have given you a motorcycle license for the way you drive?" Then she understood.

Sakuragi doesn't have a license.

He didn't answer, and Kira could only pray—and duck as they zoomed past crowds of people and avoided trees, people, cars, and the side of houses.

It was after running through two garages, wrecking the front of the motorcycle, and scaring Kira half to death, did they arrive at the field of warehouses. Kira had sworn up to millions of times never to trust Sakuragi ever again.

She quickly slid off the motorcycle and got unsteadily to her feet, feeling the world swimming around her.

"This way…" Sakuragi whispered as he grasped her hand and led her around a certain warehouse, tiptoeing and crawling past the people guarding the house. "He is here, see?" He pointed to an expensive looking bike. "That's his bike." They sneaked past the watchers toward the most desolated side of the storage building. Kira wasn't very sure of what Sakuragi was doing, but her heart was nevertheless pounding loudly as they snuck around toward the back entrance.

Once they got in, it was a battle with large piles of boxes and debris left by the previous owners of this warehouse. Kira pushed an old tire from away from her as she bit back a cry of pain from stepping on a broken bottle.

"This warehouse was abandoned." Sakuragi explained in a whisper. "And some of the boys started meeting here, eventually, Rukawa appeared. He doesn't say anything or do anything. He just sits there and watched those idiots fool around on the stage left behind."

"So how come it's his nightclub?" Kira whispered back, clutching onto his arms, in fear of loosing her way in the dark.

"Because they respect him. Even though he's rude and can't even pass exams at school, everyone know how rich he is and how good at basketball he is. Though I'm sure I could do way better with my hand tied behind—"

"Shhh! I hear something!" Kira's heart thudded hard. Sakuragi looked around, then pointed surely at the curtain in front of them.

"There!" He whispered loudly, before giving Kira a push. They burst through the curtains, only to be blinded by dozens of lights and a blast of thunderous music.

The crowd below the stage cheered.

Gaining her sight back, Kira looked down and saw dozens of boys sitting around the tables. Mostly all of them weren't lacking tattoos or piercing or despicable clothing. Some of them were drinking, some of them were smoking, and some of others fighting. The rest were wolf-calling and whistling.

__

They were on stage!

"Sakuragi, what have you done?!" She cried in horror at the field of males gaping at them. Sakuragi looked about wildly, then commanded.

"Dance!"

"What?!"

"That way, they can't throw us out!" The redheaded basketball player immediately began dancing and moonwalking clumsily. The cheers grew louder until it was almost deafening.

Coming from a respectable background, Kira's modesty was greatly offended by the brazenness of the male audiences and their whistling. With her face red and her pride hurt, she faced the audience, and before she could comprehend what she was doing, her voice was echoing through the tall ceiling of the warehouse,

__

"QUIET!!"

Silence immediately fell upon the large storehouse. The music was turned off and the boys grew silent. With their eyes wide and their drinks and smokes paused in midair, they stared at the single female among them all. Sakuragi had stopped dancing too, and was watching her with incredulous eyes.

Kira was breathing hard, as she suddenly panicked at what she had done. She wanted to flee from all the menacing eyes, but the watchers had already arrived at the lunatic scene and was blocking her exit for the backstage. Realizing that she couldn't flee, and that she didn't _want_ to flee without meeting the person she's come to meet, Kira spotted her savior at the other end of the stage.

A broken-down, beat-up, old forlorn piano.

An idea popped into her head, as she turned and smiled sweetly at the dozens of males below the stage.

"I'm not much for loud music and wild dancing." Her voice sounded tiny in the large room, and seemed to disappeared into the high ceiling. "But, since I am on stage, I will perform a short little number for your pleasure as well as mine."

To everyone's surprise, instead of performing something short and clownish, the girl walked solemnly towards the discarded piano, and sat down.

__

They say that soothing music will calm the beast, she thought silently. _We shall see if that is true. Fingers and twelve years of training, don't fail me now!_

Without hesitation, her fingertips pressed down upon the keys, drawing from it the soul of a melody so alluring and soothing that the boys below became quite intoxicated. They made no complains about their change of programs, no whistles, no brash remark, they only sat and listened like children, their drink and smoke forgotten.

Peeking for the corner of her eyes, Kira saw that her plan had worked, and indeed, the "beasts" have been tamed. But then her eyes found Rukawa in the mists of people. It only took a small movement of her head to look upon him for the first time in the person. That was all it took. Her fingers stilled and refused to move, no matter how hard she tried.

The intoxicated crowd seemed to blur into a long fading background scene. He was the one familiar face among these last few hours of nothing but strangers. He'd been a face she'd been waiting to see all her life.

Her fingers and body began shaking uncontrollably as she tried to stand up. Rukawa's dark midnight blue eyes stared straight into hers.

A moment ago, she'd thought he would be ordinary, like another student or another boy, but now he was anything but an ordinary teenager. He was the one she's been looking for.

She fainted dead away.

* * *

When Kira's eyelashes fluttered open, she realized the large room was now quieter, though the sound of laughing and fighting was far from low. She was startled as she found that she was lying on a low couch, the side of her head resting against something warm…that was rising up and down. Soft material brushed against her other cheek as she looked up and into the deep eyes of Rukawa Kaede. With a gasp, she bolted from his side and sat up straight. He gave a ghost of a smile, his arm draped against the back of the chair.

"You played wonderfully." He said quietly, his voice almost lost among the noisy boys in the background. But she heard him, and clung on to his every word, every movement. With eyes that never left him, she replied just as softly, as if they were the only two people in this world.

"Thank you."

"I should very much like to hear you play again."

Thus, fate and destiny had pulled Rukiko Kira and Rukawa Kaede together for the first time and most certainly, not the last.


	4. Kaede and Kira

(Chapter 4: Kaede and Kira)

Kira ran the brush through her hair until it shone like spun black silk. Char watched as she pulled it back with a white headband, his long tail wagging.

"I've got to go to school, Char." Kira said as she picked up her bookbag and slid several books into it. "You have to stay home and be good. If the mailman comes, he's only here to deliver the mail. Don't bite him, or you'll get into trouble."

Char cocked his head and panted, his ears twitching softly. She smiled and rubbed his head.

"You're a good dog, Char." She said as she opened the front door. "Be good while I'm at school!" He barked and the door closed. Being an intelligent animal, he quickly scrambled to his feet and ran to the living room window, where he could see his young mistress run for school.

He watched her until she disappeared, then slowly wondered around the empty house until he reached the back patio. As he stood on the terrace, he was surprised to come face to face with a dog on the other side of the fence.

Involuntarily, Char gave a surprising "woof" showing his teeth a little. But the golden dog only wagged his tail, before releasing joyful barks. Cocking his head with wonder, the wolf dog shook his head before trotting back into the house to began his long wait for his mistress.

* * *

As for Rukawa next door, he was late again. The nameless infant from last night had grown to a child of four, and just as he reached for her this time, she turned round. And Rukawa was shocked to see the face of the girl from yesterday's club smiling down at him. He was startled awake.

He never asked for her name before Sakuragi dragged her from the warehouse. But from the moment he laid his eyes on her, he had taken an instant liking to her. There was something about the virtuous, talented girl that made Rukawa want to take her under his protection.

Dressing quickly, Rukawa raced out of the house with his discman, ignoring the jubilant barks of Buster outside. That girl from yesterday, he swore he's known her before.

Today, he meant to find out her name and exactly who she was.

* * *

Kira's day went smoothly, and the real trouble came at lunch, when the troublemakers of the school spotted the lone girl standing in the lunch line. She was chatting lightly to the girl next to her when one of the boys nudged their leader, nodding toward her.

"Hey, isn't that the new girl?" He murmured. "She is a knock-out!"

"That is her." Denji smirked. "Rukiko Kira, the first year." Another guy whistled.

"This is the first time I've seen her." He breathed. "Yo, Takua, didn't you say you saw her at Rukawa's warehouse last night?"

The redhead nodded. "She's one fine specimen, I tell you. Plays with magical fingers. Even Rukawa was enchanted last night. Right after that girl fainted, he immediately directed for her to be brought over to him. You would have thought he was afraid the rest of us would have eaten her."

"You would have." The last guy reminded. "Didn't you sneak past his watchers just to do something harmful?"

"It matters not now." Denji's right hand man licked his lips. "We have her right here in front of us." Denji grinned darkly.

"Let's go…introduce ourselves to the new girl."

* * *

"I've never tried the casserole either." The girl beside Kira giggled. "I've always been rather skeptical of school lunches. That's why I pack my own lunch." She patted the lunchbox in her hands. "I just need to pick up a drink."

"I didn't have time to make myself a lunch." Kira replied wistfully, carrying her tray. Her eyes caught the group of boys heading their way. Setting a glass of apple juice on the tray, she nodded toward the menacing looking group. "Your friends?" The girl turned and gasped, blood draining from her face.

"No!" She picked up her lunch and scurried out of the line, turning back and warned anxiously. "If you know what's good for you, you'd forget about lunch and get away from them!"

"What?" Kira frowned, but the girl had already disappeared and the only thing in her view was five boys.

"Hel-lo, beautiful." The guy in the middle smirked, apparently in charge of this assault. "I'm Denji, third year. We heard that you're new in school, so we just want to help you out in any way we could." The guys behind him snickered. Kira felt a surge of disgust as well as alarm.

"Thank you, but I'm in need of no help." She told them as politely as she could as she paid for meal and began to leave. But a redhead blocked her way.

"C'mon…" He said in a soft drawl. "All girls need help in one way…or another." His hand smoothly dropped onto her neck, lifting toward him her chin. "Just…relax…"

But relaxation was far from her dictionary as Takua found a cup of juice been thrown on his face. He blinked with shock as the sticky, sweet liquid dripped off the ends of his hair and rolled down his face. In Kira's hand, she held an empty cup.

"Like I said: I'm not interested." Kira's voice was cool as she eyed them with icy eyes. The blood in Takua's veins boiled with anger as he reached out, his voice a threatening growl,

"Why, you—"

"Don't you get it?" A silky, almost bored voice said behind the group. They spun to find themselves facing eyes that are like two pieces of the midnight blue ocean.

"The girl said _back off_." Rukawa's voice was cold and to the point of being deadly as he walked in front of Kira and without a thought to what he was doing, shielded her with his body.

"R-Rukawa!" Denji hissed. Then he plastered a stiff smile on his face, and draped an arm across Rukawa's shoulders. "So you're interested in the new girl, too, huh? Well, that's just dandy. We can share her and each take half—" A fist slammed into his jaws, cutting off his sentence.

"D-Denji!" His cronies leaped forward to help their leader. Rukawa pulled back his arm and dusted off his school uniform, his face expressionless.

"It doesn't matter what I'm interested in." He said monotonously. "I don't like to see you and your lackeys picking on innocent people, especially girls." Denji cursed under his breath as he brushed off the trail of blood from his lips.

"Rukawa! You—"

"Get lost, idiot." His eyes lid to the four other boys cowering beside their boss and his smirk widened. "Idiot_s_." He corrected himself.

Muttering and cursing under their breaths, the boys ran. By now, the whole cafeteria was watching the scene with interest. But one look at hero's dark expressions, they quickly turned back to their lunches. Rukawa turned to Kira and said emotionlessly,

"So you've met the Denji of the Scorpions and his lackey scorpions. Stay away from them if you value your innocence." He turned to leave. And Kira, on sudden impulse, reached out and took hold of his elbow. He turned back.

"T-Thank you." She thanked, a small blush creeping up to her cheek uncomfortably. He stared at her, then nodded nonchalantly.

"I'm eating over there." He gestured with his chin, to an empty table by the windows, before taking off with every eye in the room staring after him. Kira stood still, always watching him curiously, wondering if that was an invitation. Then she saw him turn around, his eyes laying on her for a split second.

_An invitation!_ Without waiting, she hurried after him and as she did so, the whispers among the lunchroom grew louder.

"Look at her." Kira heard one girl whisper. "Running after Rukawa Kaede like that. Isn't she ashamed?"

"She's almost throwing herself in front of him, with her looks, too." Another added.

"It's disgusting what some girls would do to get his attention." One flipped her hair. "Even though he _is_ the hottest guy in school, _I_ would never undignify myself to doing such a repulsive thing."

Kira was very self-conscious as she placed her tray on the table and sat down across Rukawa. She felt the resenting burning eyes of the girls piercing through her back, and couldn't help feeling uneasy at the whispers she had heard.

Rukawa was the first to speak. The girl that he felt he knew and played a wonderful hand of piano had caught his full intrigue, though he'll never admit to it.

"I'll be at the warehouse again, tonight. Will you be there?"

The word "approved" immediately flashed into Kira's mind, as she chewed slowly and answered carefully.

"Why?" She asked curiously, wishing to draw more words from the silent boy. He looked up at her sharply.

"I said I would like to hear you play again." She dropped her fork and gaped at him.

"You want me to play in front of all those people again?" She tried to steady herself. "I have a grand piano at my house, if you want to hear me play, you could come to me house."

"I think it'll do them good if you play at the warehouse." Rukawa ignored her suggestion. Kira thought for a bit, then nodded and said with a smile that made Rukawa's heart skip a beat.

"Alright, I'll be there."

* * *

Though Kira agreed, Charmond sure didn't. The moment Kira exposed her plan to the wolf dog, the canine immediately began whimpering.

"I told you, Char. It's only for an hour or so." Kira protested as she sashayed into the kitchen, Char whining at her heels. "I won't take that long."

"Ar—woof!" Char jumped in front of her and bared his teeth. Kira, not daunted, sighed and turned around, her wrists on her hip.

"Char!" She reprimanded sharply. "Nothing is going to happen. Rukawa Kaede's going to be there and he won't let anything happen to me." Char's growl immediately subdued at the sound of Rukawa's name being mentioned. Kira nodded.

"I found him, Char." The dog cocked his head and eyed his mistress as shed dreamily sat on the high stool set by the island in the center of the kitchen. "He is not what I imagined…he seems better."

Char barked, and grinned. Kira looked down at him, her blue eyes shining softly.

"He's mean, distant, rude, and bitter." Char's ears pricked attentively. She made a face at him and said friskily, "We don't like mean, distant, rude, bitter people, do we? Do we, Char?" The dog growled and pawed her playfully. She pulled his ears and massaged them between her fingertips. Char panted happily beside his mistress. "No, no we don't. But underneath all that, I could almost sense something wistful…desirable."

It was that indescribably something which girls are quick to see and feel in the opposite gender. Rukawa held an especial charm to Kira, for she soon found that the soft side of his character was not shown to everyone…if anyone.

Kira hugged herself and looked up at the clock. "I gotta go, Char." She tapped his nose. "I'll be back soon, k?"

The dog whimpered and watched Kira skip out the door. He let her go, but he still had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Now, let's see…" Kira murmured to herself, wondering around the rows and rows of storehouses. They all looked alike to her. How did Sakuragi tell the one apart from the others?

She closed her eyes. Silence prevailed. But wait… there was some sound coming from her right. The raven-haired girl opened her eyes, pleased with herself as she followed the source of sound to the gray looking warehouse.

"This is it." She nodded satisfactorily. "I guess I'll just go right in."

Kira missed the fact that all of the warehouses looked the same, and walked straight into a deadly trap.

She knew something was wrong as soon as she stepped into the high-ceilinged storage. Unlike Rukawa's warehouse, it wasn't divided and separated with front stage and backstage, a makeshift bar with dozens of iron wrought tables and chairs. Old broken down cars, shattered glass, and dangerous looking equipment filled up this warehouse.

"Hello?" She called out, clutching tightly to her handbag and peeked around the dimly lighted room. Something banged loudly behind her as she spun around, panicking, loud voices were heard as they came closer.

"We should have picked a more secluded area!" A male voice snapped. "I knew it wasn't going to work out in the cafeteria."

"Who'd have thought Rukawa would come to her rescue?" Another voice complained. "If it had been any other guy, I would have taken him down without a thought. But Rukawa—"

"Hey, just shut it, alright?! We'll get her another time."

__

Denji and the Scorpions! Kira recognized the voices from the group of street gangsters this morning. Looking about her wildly, she searched for a place to hide.

"Yeah, when, huh?!" The voices themselves appeared around a machine, and at the last minute, Kira dove behind a large carton. But alas! Her foot caught a cable and she landed face flat loudly into a pile of beer cans. The sound echoed in the lonely room as cans rolled in all directions in every way.

"What the—!?" Heads snapped her way as she groaned inwardly. Denji reached her first and a vile smile slowly made their ways to his lips.

"Right now." He turned to Takua. "We can get her right now." The redhead appeared.

"Secluded area? You got it. Rukawa? Out of the picture." Hands reached for her. "Come here, babe."

"Ugh!" She struggled. "Don't. Touch. Me!"

"Aw…" Denji leaned close to her face as they set her down upright. "Don't tell me Rukawa is the only man that's allowed to touch you."

Freeing her hand, Kira brought it down with all her might across Denji's smug smirk, slapping it clear off as it accented the bruise that Rukawa had put there earlier that day.

"No. It's just that you make me sick, you disgusting tub of leach!" She spat as he cradled his face. And without giving the rest of the scorpions time to react, she kneed the leader just below his groin. As Denji doubled over, cussing under his breath, she threw all the hands off her.

Dashing for the car that she had seen when she first entered, Kira implored for the horn to work. Sighting the powder blue Chevrolet, she gave a leap, and landed on the front seat cushion. Her slender fingers immediately felt around for the horn.

__

C'mon, c'mon!! Sweat broke out on her brows. Her fingers finally pressed against something and a deafening tone detonated. Biting her lips, the pianist kept her hand pressed against the horn, hoping someone would hear and come investigate.

"Get her! Get her!!" Denji was yelling to be heard above the noise. "Do you idiots want somebody to find her here?!"

His lackeys reached her and their hands found her waist, her ankles, her shoulder, her elbows. Kira twisted and fought against the forbidden hands, hoping to keep her palm on the horn for a few more precious seconds, for they were her only hope.

When she was at last jerked away, Denji had reached them. His eyes were on fire as he snarled, "Handcuff her!"

Kira was roughly dragged up to her feet, cuffs being clicked around her wrists. But she scarcely had time to worry about her wrists and ankles as she caught Denji's words.

"Bring me the rod. We'll see if we can conquer her or not. Stool!" The girl bit her lips to hold back a whimper as she was tossed carelessly upon the high stool, her arms and legs tied parallel to the legs of the chair so that her back was perfectly exhibited to take whatever's coming up. Blood drained from her face as Takua appeared with a long, heavy rod in his hands.

"So…Kira…" Denji walked around her slowly, prolonging the tension and anxiety on Kira's part. "Do you know what you did to deserve this?"

"I did nothing, only what I should." She tossed the hair away from her face and her hateful eyes looked levelly into his. His smirk dropped a little bit, but the relentlessness of his eyes hardened.

"Really, do you not find me attractive?" His fingers the soft lines of her neck. "Leader of the Scorpions, sophisticated, handsome, somewhat rich. I'm a man with a title, what could you possibly want more than me?"

"A jar of pickled, warty toads with maggots swarming at the side." Her low voice was venomous, though her body was trembling visibly. "You…are worse."

Denji jerked back, his eyes flaming. He looked over at Takua and nodded slowly. From the corners of her eyes, Kira saw the dreadful switch being raised as she ducked behind her long hair and shut her eyes tightly, her teeth drawing blood from her lips.

__

Oh God…this is going to hurt!

The switch hissed as it whooshed down at a violent speed, but it never landed on Kira's back. And instead of loud noises, there was only silence. Waiting a few more seconds for that terrible rod to land, Kira opened her eyes, and peeked through her hair. What she saw made her gasp.

Rukawa was standing next to her, as silent and as still as a statue yet as dark and dangerous. In his hand, he grasped the end of the threatening weapon. Gasps were heard as well as a few light curses were muttered under their breaths.

"You are sick, Denji." Were the first words to leave Rukawa's lips. He was furious, Kira realized, for his voice had turned as cold as ice. "I thought I made myself clear this morning, I hate people that pick on girls. And here exhibiting right before my very eyes—" With a swift movement, the rod in Takua's hand appeared in his own hand. "What were you about to do, Takua? At your master's call, were you about to beat an helpless girl senseless?"

"I…I…" The henchmen stuttered, couldn't find a word to say in his defense. He shut his eyes and ducked as Rukawa raised the cane, thinking he was about to be thoroughly thrashed. But Rukawa only threw the rod far, far across the room. It landed with a clatter and with a weary wave of his arm, Rukawa could only mutter,

"Leave! Get away from here before I beat the five of you senseless! Don't ever let me see you again, or it will be your last day."

Knowing that he speaks no lies, the Scorpions scrambled for their escape.

With deft fingers, Rukawa released Kira from her torturous position and set her upright. Letting out a loud, shuddering breath, her knees weak under her, Kira couldn't speak and could only look up at her tall, silent, dark, savior with dazed eyes. However, Rukawa Kaede had plenty to say, and didn't hesitate to say exactly what was on his mind.

"You idiot!" He exploded, his blue eyes blazing. He suddenly had the urge to comfort her and shake her at the same time. He didn't give to either inclination. "Did I tell you not to cross path with them?! You're damn lucky they were only about to thrash you soundly, do you have any ideas of what they've done to girls in the past?!"

Kira shook her head mutely, and he went on.

"You scared the hell out of me, you know that?! When you didn't appear for so long in the warehouse, I knew something as wrong! And when I heard those damn car horns, my heart damn well nearly stopped. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Suddenly, his arms shot out and he pulled Kira toward him, cuddling her against his chest.

"You must be scared." The caring tone under his rough voice couldn't be hidden as his voice grew softer and was filled with more understanding. He wanted to shake her, he wanted to give her a hard lecture because she was so ignorant, but found that he could do neither. "I'm sorry I came late."

Tears filled Kira's eyes as she clung onto the young man, her voice was lost as well as her courage. She could only sag against Rukawa's strong body and thank him silently for her narrow escape. She finally pulled away and brushed the tears with her fingertips.

"I-I'm sorry." She pushed back the long strands of her hair. "We've met three times, and still you know not my name." She held out a hand. "I'm Rukiko Kira, first year."

"Rukawa Kaede, second year." Rukawa could only stare into the lovely face in front of him, his mind a swirling mist of emotions.

_That face…so familiar…so like Mom…_ Those beautiful, fine features of her face. The mysterious, intoxicating airs about her. The long, silky midnight tresses of her hair. The curvy slender body along with the fine-boned long fingers.

Rukawa _could_ only stare.

Without another word, he walked Kira out to his bike and placed her on the backseat. Getting on his bike, he turned back to ask where she lives. She gave him the rough address of where she lives and they rode in silence.

Rukawa was vaguely aware that they were riding toward his house, but when Kira finally pointed out her house, he was stunned.

"This is where you live?" He asked quietly, stopping the bike and staring at the house next to his. She hopped over and smiled, shouldering her bookbag.

"Yep. Would you like to come in?" He checked his watch. It was well over nine.

"Would your parents mind?" His voice lowered back to the emotionless monotone.

"Nope. I live alone." Then a bark echoed through the silence and she laughed. "With Charmond, of course." The door to the house opened as Rukawa parked his bike inside the gate. As he turned around, he saw a large handsome dog scampering his way. Kira was sprinting right behind him.

"Char, that's Rukawa, don't you dare bite him!"

But the wolfish looking dog only jumped and placed his front paws against Rukawa, as if embracing him. Rukawa petted the dog between his ears then followed Kira into the house.

"Funny. Usually, Char is awfully protective of me." Kira explained as she turned on the lights. "Especially around males. He seems to think he's the only male that's allowed to be in my life."

"What happened to your parents?"

"I've never met them." She replied lightly, pouring dog food into Char's dish and placing it on the kitchen floor. "I was separated from my family when I was a infant and was raised by a kind, elderly woman. She passed away a few months ago, but left me a rather large inheritance." She turned and smiled her eyes sad. "But before she died, she told me about my real family. She never knew my parents' name, but she did tell me something about my brother. He's the only connection to my past she knew."

By this time, Char had finished his dinner and was pawing Rukawa rather anxiously. Kira shook her head and laughed.

"Look at me! You're not here for Family History 101, let's talk about something else. Or rather, let's go to living room." She gave him a wink. "You wanted to hear me play? Do you like classical music?" He nodded, following her through the house.

"I love classical music. It's shows depth, potential, and beauty. Unlike some of the junk people our age listens to today."

She sat down gracefully at the shiny ebony baby grand piano, and turned to the lanky teen that's lounging on the couch.

"What would you like me to play first?" Her voice was only a part of the air. Rukawa thought for a while, comfortably sprawled on the white leather couch.

"I was always fond of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata." She nodded with a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Will do."

Kira struck the keys, pulling the melody out of her mind and fingers and pouring it into the grand piano. Instantly, the music filled the room, swept the air with its haunting notes.

Soon, both Rukawa and Kira forgot everything except the magic of Beethoven's wonderful melody. She played it from start to finish, and when the final notes faded into silence, she played another. Rukawa was sitting on the couch, his ankles crossed and his arms resting behind his head casually. But there was nothing casual about the way he listened and the way he watched the pretty pianist. He was drinking up every shimmering drop of her music as if it was life itself.

Kira played all the pieces she loved—Chopin, Mozart, Brahms, Beethoven, Schumann, and many others. The enchanting elegant sounds from the grand piano moved out through the rooms, reaching down, softly touching Rukawa with its alluring, divine melody. Rukawa Kaede was wrapped in the heavenly music and the heavy warmth of the devotion that held in the air. The silence around the edges of the music deepened and darkened. Her fingers ascending swiftly with the music, Kira was no longer conscious of the music, just the feeling and sounds that held her. The harmonious notes had no distinct tone but melted together and poured over the two as they sat under the silver moonlighted sky accentuated with glittering stars, with the moon's shimmering luminescence fell across the room.

Rukawa was absolutely enchanted by the beauty and grace of her music. Kira didn't play long, but the seventeen-year-old relaxed and watched her, smiling discreetly to himself, his fingers moving with the rhythm.

As the last note withdrawn from the air, he sat still in the soft silver river of the moon, still dazed in his fantasy of the magnificence of music. There was only the still silver moonlight on the piano keys, and the music, the way music can linger on sometimes in silence. Kira drew her fingers from the piano, a soft blush touched across her nose.

"That was simply brilliant." He told her quietly. A silent smile played on his face. "Pure divine." He checked his watch again. Forty-five minutes had passed without a thought.

"I should go now." He looked down to see Char panting softly behind him, his ears pricked high as if listening to his mistress's irresistible melodies. The intelligent eyes seemed to be speaking. Kira stood up.

"I…I had a good time." She said shyly as she walked him to the glass-paned door.

"I did, too." He looked back at her and gave a rare, but sweet, smile. Lifting a hand for a last wave, he picked up his bike and wheeled it out of the gate.

"Be careful, Rukawa!" She called. "Where do you live?"

In the silence of the night, Kira could hear Rukawa's quiet laugh. "I live right next door." She blinked as he continued.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Before he disappeared into the darkness of the night.


	5. Syukehara Yumi

(Chapter 5: Syukehara Yumi)

The next morning, when Kira stepped down the steps of her house, she was surprised to look up and find Rukawa outside of her gate on his bike in his school uniform, patiently waiting for her.

"Good morning, Rukawa." She greeted, tying the white ribbon in her hair. He nodded a greeting without a smile before gesturing with his chin to the back of his bike.

"Get on. I'll take us to school."

Obediantly, Kira got on the back of the bike and they set off for school. Since that day on, it became a routine. Every morning before school, Rukawa would be down at the basketball court practicing basketball while Kira sat in her piano room, surrounded by her music. After practice, he'd come back, shower, and meet her in front of her house. In the afternoon, they'd meet in front of the school.

On their way however, they passed many of their fellow students, and before they arrived school, the news that Rukiko Kira was going to arrive with Rukawa Kaede had already passed throughout the whole high school. Teachers whispered, girls gossiped, boys scandalized, while all but one from both genders looked upon them with envious eyes as they arrived and left school every day together.

That one was Syukehara Yumi, a flowing redhead with a loud voice and a bold attitude to match. She had decided all the gossip was childish and that Kira did nothing to deserve the manners treated her with. Yumi was flirty, she was daring, and some even considered her loose, but out of everything she was and wasn't, Yumi wasn't a hypocrite and she hated hypocrites with a passion. Therefore, leaving the jealous groups of girls behind her, she, Syukehara Yumi, was going to befriend Rukiko Kira.

Dramatically in class one day, Yumi picked up her book and walked over to the desk beside Kira. Setting them down, she announced loud enough for everyone in class to hear.

"I'm Syukehara Yumiko, but you can call me Yumi." She gave her shoulder-length blazing red hair a toss and popper her gum. "What's your name?"

Kira looked up from her work, puzzled, but replied warmly, "I'm Rukiko Kira, nice to meet you." She gave Yumi a sweet smile that won Yumi's heart immediately. The chivalrous redhead instantly decided she like the quiet, talented, "sissy girl," as her and her group of intrepid friends called not unkindly her behind her back.

Playing with her huge loop earring and leaning over in her low-cut skin-tight shirt, she asked in a lower voice, "Wanna join me and the gang for lunch today? I want to introduce you to them."

At lunch, Kira learned that Yumi's friends were almost just like her. Loud, bold, and coquettish. As she sat at the lunch table with them, various guys walked by and yelled toward the attractive flock of peacocks.

"Hey, Yumi, when are you going to go out with me?" Yelled one guy from the group that strolled past them.

"I dunno!" Yumi flirted. "I'll let you know."

Kira's face heated as she ducked her head from the immodest answer. Yumi's eyes caught her blush and she leaned, down, demanding, "What are you blushing about? That's the way to communicate with guys. And speaking of guys…" Her husky voice lowered. "What's with you and Rukawa Kaede? The whole school is talking about it."

Kira's face was deep crimson as she murmured, "There's nothing between us. We just live right next door to each other and have grown fond of each other. That's it. He's very kind to take me to school every morning." Yumi's eyes gleamed.

"I wouldn't call that kind, Kira. I think he's doing that for a purpose."

"No!" The ebony head jerked up and protested with so much surprise and indignation that Yumi was ashamed of herself, but couldn't help prompting. "There is no other purpose. Besides…I'll never feel for him that way anyway."

"Why?!"

"W-we're fond of each other that's all!" Kira faltered as she couldn't find any words in her defense. Yumi smirked.

"Fond." She nodded. "Fond. Okay. Just fondness?"

"Just fondness." Kira insisted, nodded vigorously.

"Alright." And the redhead went back to sipping her milk.

Through their differences, Kira and Yumi became the best of friends and slowly, Kira was accepted by the majority of the girls in Shohoku High School, thanks to Yumi.

* * *

But the mysterious air about Rukiko Kira never disappeared in Rukawa's mind. She was more of an enigma than ever. One dawn, he woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. Wondering out onto his luxurious patio, he had stopped at the soft, gentle sound of music from next door.

Leaning against the railing, he saw his mystery sitting in front of her baby grand piano, playing in the glass surrounded round room. Shielding himself slightly behind the terrace roses, he listened, absolutely enchanted by the beauty and grace of her music. Kira never knew. She played piece by piece, each one more lovely and emotional than the last. Until in the middle of one extraordinarily touching piece, she had broken down and wept bitterly.

And by himself, Rukawa would wonder about the mysterious past of the young woman that had seemed so gentle and sweet spirited when around him, yet burned with an inner fire of courage and determination.


	6. A Rainy Day

(Chapter 6: A Rainy Day)

"I don't know." Rukawa shrugged as he sat in Kira's kitchen. She sighed and poured him a tall glass of orange juice. The rain was pouring outside and the only sound in the room was the sound of the pelting rain, rhythmically beating against the glass window.

"You're a smart, guy, aren't you?" She said slowly as she sat down. "Why won't you put more effort into your work? Why didn't you study for that exam?"

"Don't need to." His tone was clipped. She tapped the table with her fingers.

"Why not?"

"I've my future planned out for me already, by my father."

"Well, if you decided you were to do something else with you life?" Kira asked reasonably.

"I wouldn't need any of this."

"What would you be, then?" Her voice, though patient, was getting slightly frustrated.

"I'd be a basketball player." Rukawa told her simply. Kira threw up her hand in resignation.

"Never mind." She looked out the window. The rain was falling a bit softer now, and more steady. "I wonder if it's going to stop raining."

"Doesn't look like it would." He glanced up at the sky beside her. "C'mon, we're going to be late." Finish rinsing out his cup, he left for his bike. Reluctantly, Kira followed, patting her fresh hair worriedly.

"Char, we'll be back earlier today, alright?" She called as the dog ran from the kitchen to see her off to school. His tail wagged wildly as she gave him a kiss on his head.

"Oh, well. Wet, fine." She muttered as she closed the door behind her. "There's no way to avoid it anyway."

But as she settled on the bike, something was gently draped across her hair and body. She looked up to find Rukawa's school uniform coat shielding her from the pouring rain. He lifted the coat a bit and peered down at her. She looked like she was playing dress up in her father's clothes and extremely charming in his eyes.

"Keep this on. It'll keep you dry until we get to school."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me."

Rain came down hard upon them as they rode to school. Kira could see Rukawa was soon soaked as droplets of rain dripped and hung at the end of his hair, but nevertheless, he never uttered a complaint and rode on gallantly.

"Rukawa?"

"Hmm?"

"How come you don't go by the warehouse anymore?"

"I don't feel like going." The contrast between Rukawa's home life and hers were startling to him. Even when his mother was living at home, his home life had never been like Kira's. And even though his father made plenty of money, his home never had the warmth and togetherness as Kira's had. The quiet, independent, but intimate and salutary life that Kira led slowly attracted him closer, like butterflies to flowers.

Kira silently agreed, though she didn't hear any of his thoughts, she could read his hunger in his eyes. Rukawa had almost spent every afternoon over at her house for the past few weeks. Sometimes, he'd bring Buster over and they'd watch both dogs chase in her garden. Sometimes, he sit and listen to her as she plays the piano. Other times, they'd sit at the kitchen table working on their homework in silence together as the night breeze brought the perfumed scent of flowers through the open French doors.

But the best moments were when the sky grew midnight black, and they'd be lying on the grass in Rukawa's backyard, side by side as he pointed out the stars and the constellations. Kira would savor the silence and the deepness of Rukawa's voice as they stared up at the diamond star studded sky, with the rays moonbeam as their only witness.

She remembered their first night of stargazing, she had led Rukawa down the path through her garden under the darkened sky. There, Rukawa had seen her latticed gazebo, painted white and trimmed with satin ribbons and cascades of white flowers. He had taken one look at it, and declared that it way too feminine to sit in for his manly pride. He had half-expected Kira to feel insulted, or to burst into tears, but she did neither. She only laughed and pointed to the soft grass on the side of the gazebo.

Their days together made them more than neighbors or classmates, but friends, soulmates.

Kira felt a happiness she'd never felt before. Rukawa had gradually and gently entered into her life. An intimate bond had developed slowly between them.

"I'll see you at the same place after school." He reminded as he parked his bike. She took off his jacket and shook her hair. Her long, sweet-smelling hair fell around her, shadowing her face like a silken veil.

"Rukawa, you're all wet."

"I'll be fine." He replied shortly, taking his jacket from her and putting it on. Lifting a hand to bid farewell, he left for his class without another word.

Kira smiled to herself as she hurried to her own class, perfectly dry, thanks to Rukawa. She hoped he wouldn't catch a cold because of her. As she walked into her classroom, she could see that Yumi was already perched on top of her desk with the newest fashion magazine.

"Kira!" She called and waved.

"What have you got there?" Kira asked as she neared and sat down at her desk. "Another fashion/dating/guy magazine?" Yumi popped her gum and chewed loudly.

"You got it." They made a pretty contrast, the two girls sitting together. One as fair as a lily, the other a little wild rose. Guys looked over and whispered. Some whistled, but Yumi unhesitatingly gave them a gesture with her hands that shamed Kira so much she could only look down and blush a deep red.

A teacher soon strolled into the classroom and called order.

"Open your books, class, to page 169…"

Everyone sighed. Class has officially started.

* * *

"You know what I've heard?" One of Yumi's friends, Suzu, said as she bit into her sandwich. "I heard that Nakata from Class B has been hanging onto Rukawa Kaede for the past week."

"Nakata Eri?!" Yumi smirked. As usual, she was stylishly and expensively dressed, perfectly groomed, and smelled of expensive perfume. She gave her long hair a flip and took a long sip of her juice. "I'm not surprised. She's had her beady little eyes on every good deal around here. I'm not surprised it's finally Rukawa's turn."

"Nakata?" Kira echoed. "Who's Nakata?" Her friend made a face.

"She's the shameless harlot that's been wondering from guy to guy." She gave a sharp bark of laughter. "Shocking, though, every guy seem to still like her even after they've known all about her."

"Yeah!" Another girl put in. "She's gorgeous, but the way she dresses is enough to make me retch. And the way she flashes her body—"

"Aiko!" Yumi cut her off severely. "We don't have to like her, but we shouldn't talk bad behind her back."

"I'm only telling the truth. The truth is that Nakata is a wanton and everyone in Shohoku knows it." Aiko flipped her hair. "She was pressed nice and tight against Rukawa in the hallway during break, and Mila heard her bribing him to take her out for a sweet after school."

"Bribing?" Kira was sure she did not like where this conversation is going.

"We don't gossip either!" Yumi insisted. But Mila eagerly joined the conversation.

"You should have seen Rukawa's face. It was as set as hard as stone and he didn't even flinch as she was snuggling up to him. And then—"

"Enough!" Yumi pushed her chair back and stood up, her face dark and her voice strained. "We should not become one of them." Was the only thing she said with her voice surprisingly soft.

But the redhead had stopped them too late, for on Kira's face, a troubling frown had appeared on her brow, and her mind was troubled while her heart grew heavier by every passing minute.

* * *

The rain was harder than ever when school was out. Kira stood on the front steps of the school, patiently waiting for Rukawa. But people came and people went. No Rukawa. She watched couples giggle as they left together under the same umbrella. She saw boys who took off their jackets to shield their sweethearts from the dreadful rain. Twenty-minutes passed and still no Rukawa showed.

"Isn't Rukawa here yet?" Yumi sauntered up behind her and drawled.

"No." Kira tried hard to steady her voice, but the affliction and worry was thinly hidden. "Why are you still here?" Yumi shrugged.

"To make sure you leave alright." Kira looked over and saw a strange expression on her friend's face.

"What's wrong? You've never done this before. What makes today so special?" She saw Yumi hesitate.

"It's probably nothing." She finally replied soothingly. "It's just…Aiko noticed that Rukawa's bike was gone." Kira's heart skipped a beat. "And when he left," Yumi continued. "Suzu thought she saw a girl walking beside him. And that girl looked like Nakata."

Kira was silent. In fact, she was so silent that Yumi was afraid the news had been too much to bear for the refined girl. She reached out to comfort her, but Kira looked up. She smiled softly, her ocean blue eyes distant, then said in a queer voice.

"It's okay. I'll head on home now. Thank you, Yumi."

Then, before Yumi could stop her, she stepped into the downpour rain, which immediately soaked her to the skin, and started alone on the long, lonely, cold journey home.

* * *

Rukawa silently cursed as he rushed out of the chemistry classroom. The retake test had taken way too long. The grade of the exam he had taken a week ago hadn't been high enough for him to pass, and the teacher and insisted he stay and retake the test in order to pass. And as he pushed his bike toward the classroom for a later quick escape, that girl, Nakata, had followed him, chatting on and on uselessly about the newest movie. She talked way too much in his view, and her conversation wasn't at all dignified, unlike like Kira, who was both filled with refined, cultivated qualities as well as quiet dignity. Overall, Kira had class and style, she was sweet and modest, Nakata doesn't.

He jumped on his bike and peddled hard for the front of the school, hoping to find the girl who had occupied his mind the whole afternoon still there, waiting for him.

But she wasn't, and the sky was quickly growing dark. Looking around hurriedly to see if she was still around, he hopped back on his bike and rode like lightening back home. And once he was home, he knocked on Kira's door, but all the lights were off inside her house and no one came to answer his knocks. Sighing inwardly and promising to call earlier tomorrow to apologize, he headed into his own house, wondering the whole time if she had been all right getting home in the rain and not knowing the whole time that she had not.

* * *

He noticed something wrong the next morning, when her door was locked against him. Usually when he arrives, the door was unlocked for him while she was in the kitchen, busily fixing breakfast for him and herself. He knocked and rang the bell for a few minutes. No on answered.

By then, he should have noticed something was really wrong, for the Kira he knew wasn't the type of girl to be petty about things like that. She would understand once he explains he to her. But Rukawa had believed—with his male mind—that Kira was angry with him for leaving her at school in the rain.

So that's why he left for school.

* * *

He thought about her the whole day, and was yelled by his teachers twice for daydreaming during class. He worried, he fretted, he grew anxious, and he was confused. By the end of school, the combination of all those feeling turned to anger. By God, why should any girl be troubled with something as little as leaving her at school?! He was not obligated with his life, only his feelings. Setting that in his mind, he got on his bike and headed for her house.

He was going to explain everything to her and see exactly what she has to say for herself.

* * *

He knocked. He rang. But no one came. There wasn't even a commotion inside the house until he thumped the door loudly and called,

"Open the door, Kira, it's me, Rukawa!"

Then he heard something. Something like the scuffle of nails on polished wood. A small "woof" was heard, then the sound of the lock being turned with difficulty. The door was finally opened…by Charmond.

The muscular wolf dog seemed to be in distress. He barked softly as soon as Rukawa stepped into the house. He ran in circles, before speeding up and down the stairs. Rukawa hung his coat on the coat hanger and frowned.

"What's wrong, Char?" He knelt down and reached out to the dog, having full mind to calm him. But Char refused to be comforted. He ran up the stairs, then down, and pawed the puzzled young man frantically. Rukawa finally got the idea and followed Char cautiously up the stairs.

Upon reaching the second floor, the dog immediately ran to the second door on the right and nudged his way into the room. Rukawa followed and curiously push the door open.

The room was dark, though moonlight was shining through the curtains. Gauzy, flowing curtains pooled on the carpeted floor. Rukawa thought Kira's bedroom reflected her perfectly. It was feminine and pretty, yet showed intelligence and technology. Her room was scented like summer flowers and fresh spring rain, softened with colors of the ocean—a soft shade of mysterious blue and white peppered with violet lavender. There were bookcases, a table with two white wicker chairs and a Queen Anne styled desk that held a computer. The incongruity of technology and romanticism sitting side by side caused his lips curl up to a tiny smile.

Kira was asleep in the dim room, her hair spilling across her pillow like shiny silk ribbons. And at the sight of her, Rukawa hastily closed the door as color quickly rose onto his complexion. But something caught his attention and he took a second look. That second look stunned him.

Char had somehow nosed his water bowl to the side of her bed, and was now dipping his nose into the water, then gently nudging Kira's face, as if trying to cool it. As Rukawa walked closer, he realized why.

Kira's face was flaming and as he laid a cool hand on her forehead, he drew back with shock and horror at the feverish burning of her temperature.

"Oh, God…" He staggered back and pressed against the wall, racking through every corner of his mind for guidance.

__

What to do?! The doctor! I'll call the doctor!

And away he ran to search for the phone, leaving Char with Kira. The dog took a deep sigh, and finally relaxed now that someone was there to take care of Kira with him.

* * *

If Kira had been awake through the night and onto the next day, she would have been touched at the patience and gentleness with which Rukawa had displayed while taking care of her, for he also suffered from a mild cold from riding in the rain, but never rested as he took care of her with determination. But no one ever saw that side of him except Char, who felt and saw with his own eyes. Rukawa continuously laid cool cloths on her forehead through out the night, with a gentleness none has experience from him but Kira. The patience as he held her up and spooned broth into her mouth. The soft eyes that looked at her as she slept. The tender nonsense he murmured when she writhed with discomfort while deliriously ranting and raving about finding her lost brother.

She looked beautiful when she was asleep. Her thick cloud of black hair spilt and fanned across the pillows. She looked pale, yet attractive. Her gentle breathing echoed through the silent room as silver moonlight shone through the window, shadowing her finely chiselled features. She looked even more innocent and naïve as she slept. Her thick, dark lashes almost brushed her cheeks as they formed a crescent shadow underneath.

Rukawa didn't sleep a wink that night as he watched over Kira. And he missed school the next morning, leaving students and teachers to wonder why Rukiko Kira and Rukawa Kaede were absent together. Toward dawn, he woke up with a start and realized he had fallen asleep. Sneezing lightly, the sound woke Char and the dog lifted his head. Rukawa walked over to Kira and felt her face, then let out a long breath of relief.

Her fever was broken.

But suffering from a cold himself, Rukawa felt the neediness of sleep for himself. If he doesn't catch some winks, Kira's going to have to be taking care of him in a few days.

"She's going to be okay, Char." He whispered as he stumbled out of the room to a couch where he could sleep for a couple of hours, knowing that Kira was going to be okay.


	7. Finding A Job

(Chapter 7: Finding a Job)

When Rukawa woke up, sun was streaming through the living room window. For a moment, he didn't remember where he was or why he was sleeping on a couch. But sighting the baby grand in front of his eyes, memories of the last two days flooded back into his mind.

_Kira…Kira!_ He jumped for the couch and raced for her bedroom. He threw the door open and stopped still.

"Good morning, Rukawa." Kira was already awake and sitting up in her bed, wearing a large white button-down shirt. Her face was weary while dark circles lined her eyes. Fatigue covered every inch of her. But her smile was as warm and sweet as honey as she reached out a hand toward him. He sat down by the side of her bed.

"My good, dear Rukawa." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him with love from every pore of her body. "You took care of me, didn't you?" She pulled back and her eyes skimmed his face. "I was so worried when I first realized something was wrong with me, but Char refused to let me out in the middle of the night. I suppose I passed out then, until you came."

Every word was spoken with tiredness, but the sound of her voice had never sounded better to Rukawa's ears. Moisture misted his eyes as he stared into the girl whose very life he had prayed for for the last two days. And he couldn't help but feel ashamed and contrite about what he had thought of her before he realized she was ill instead of being petty as he had thought. Not for one moment did she doubt him for dating Nakata, yet he had immediately gone to the conclusion that she was jealous.

Emotions flowed throughout his mind, his soul, his heart, his body. He couldn't speak, and when he finally spoke, he summed up all those feelings into four words.

"I'm glad you're alright."

"Thank you, Rukawa." Her dark eyes shone like a jewel, filled with unsaid gratitude. He was embarrassed and tried to hide it by saying gruffly, pulling the sheet up to her chin.

"Rest now."

She didn't need to be prodded a second time. Within seconds after her head fell against the pillow, she was sound asleep. The serenity on her face was captivating, and Rukawa couldn't turn away. He watched her and knew he was being rude, but he didn't care. He watched her sleep and he watched her breathe. The girl was magnificent. She was as beautiful as his mother, but there was a sad sort of quietude about her, a wistful look in her eyes sometimes, as if she wanted something which money could not buy. He searched for a flaw, hoping that if he found one, he would be able to get past his fascination with her.

* * *

Kira was up and about the next day, though Rukawa urged her to stay in bed. But she had never coddled herself and she wasn't about to start now. So on Thursday, she made a few calls at home, and on Saturday, when Rukawa brought Buster over to her house, he was in a for a surprise.

As usual, the door was unlocked for him to enter at his own leisure. With Buster's leash in his hands, he trouped into the house and went into the living room.

"Kira, I'm here!" He called half-heartedly, hoping she wasn't up to anything dangerous or stupid. Stretching out on the leather sofa, he closed his eyes and proceeded to take a short nap. A sound came from the kitchen, and he stirred slightly, putting no mind into it.

It came again, and this time, the seven-teen year old's eyes flew open, as he twisted his head just a bit. Then jumped up from his sleeping position.

A kid, no, an _infant_ was crawling towards him on the white carpet. The baby looked up and gave him a wide, toothless smile grin, then continued slowly on his hands and knees toward Rukawa. At the step between them, the baby pitched forward, and toppled down the step, somersaulting several times. Rukawa braced himself for the loud wailing that was sure to come.

It didn't come. Instead, the tot clapped his hand and laughed. Rukawa pushed back from the couch, and slowly knelt down before the happy infant.

A baby at Kira's house…this infant…can it be…?

Wordlessly, he picked him up and held him at an arm's length, peeking into his face. Well, he _looked_ nothing like Kira, that's for sure. The shock of blond, wispy hair that topped the baby's head and the hazel eyes resembled nothing from Kira. But still—

"Hey, Rukawa!" Kira appeared at the door, a kitchen towel in her hands. He looked up, expressionless, though all sorts of thoughts and emotions raged in his mind.

"I didn't hear you come in." She continued. "But Buster came into the kitchen begging for a treat, so I figured you're probably lounging around here. And I was right!" She added triumphantly.

"Kira…" He held up the little boy. "I found him…here. He isn't… He looks nothing like you." The basketball player finished lamely. Kira gave him a strange look, before taking the baby into her arms.

"Of course he looks nothing like me. Yukki is the neighbor's child. I'm babysitting him for them. I'm looking for a job, and I suppose babysitting him is the first step." Holding Yukki against her large apron, Kira began crooning nonsense to the baby.

"Does Yukki want his bottle? I think it's time for Yukki to have him bottle. Come on, let's go to the kitchen to get Yukki's bottle." Rukawa was following the pair into the kitchen incredulously, when Kira suddenly stopped and gave an exclamation. Shoving the baby into Rukawa's arms, she ran for the pot where the sauce was boiling over.

Yukki and Rukawa stared at each other without blinking, then Rukawa said softly, so only him and the baby could hear each other, "Not much of a cook, is she?"

Too bad, Kira _did_ hear. Turning around, she put up a stern face and with the hand holding the spoon planted on her hips, she demanded, "Who's a bad cook?"

With his face straight, Rukawa indicated toward Yukki. The baby only grinned as Kira made a face.

"This is only a temporary job anyway." She said as she turned back to the sauce. They watched as they added white wine, freshly cut cheese, and several other ingredients. "I found a job as a waitress in a dance lounge."

"Oh?"

"Yep." She stirred the sauce furiously. "I'll be working every Friday through Sunday night, from six to nine."

"Hmm." She turned.

"You don't sound too pleased."

"I didn't say anything."

Another queer look was cast toward Rukawa's direction before Kira went back to stirring the sauce to the fondue, which was to be supper.

* * *

"You mean at 'Mitsuya's Tokyo'?! The most popular dance club in all of Tokyo?" Yumi picked her jaws up from the ground as she flopped back on Kira's bed. "However did you manage?"

Kira shrugged, rubbing Char's furry head. "It's not such a big deal." She cocked her head, causing her long hair to curtain around her face. "They're short of waitresses."

"I should apply, too! And how much are they paying you? "

"Reasonable, I guess."

"You've got all the luck, Kira. Knowing Rukawa, having a wonderful house, getting a great job." Char barked and his ears perked up high. Yumi laughed. "And have such a smart doggie like Charmond." Yumi complimented Kira's living style often. She once told Kira that she couldn't believe she was so down-to-earth and not spoiled rotten. Kira was independent, kind, and sensitive, almost a crybaby sometimes. She cries over sad songs, wounded animals, unhappy people, and even some TV commercial. When she was little, Kira remembered crying over _Fox and Hound_, because the best friends were separated in the end.

Then Yumi grew serious. "Speaking of Rukawa Kaede, how are things going with him?"

"Very well, I suppose. He's down at the basketball court right now, playing basketball."

"Has he asked you out yet?" Kira looked up, her face shocked.

"No! Why on earth would he do something like that?"

"Well," Yumi didn't hasten to point out. "You two are together every day, why should he ask you out? I've never seen him so interested in a girl before, and I've gone to junior high with him. He's never so much as cast a gaze at any girl." Yumi gave her hair a flip and studied herself in Kira's mirror. "I really need to get my hair done, I'm getting split ends."

"He's not interested in going out with me." Kira was insisting. "And neither am I with him." She finished firmly. Yumi turned, her eyes skeptical.

"Why in the world not?!"

"I…he…we're not like that."

"Then what are you two like?!"

"We're…" The clock saved Kira from answering the dreadful question that even she doesn't have the answer to. "Look at the time! I have to get going! Today's my first day working at Mitsuya's Tokyo!"

Flying around, Kira gathered her clothing, nylons, her heels, and ran for the bathroom. She came out twenty-minutes later wearing black silk camisole with an unbuttoned filmy white blouse, knotted into a large trailing bowknot at her midsection. Showing beneath the ankle-long flowing black skirt was a charming black pair of x-strap heels that she'd bought. Kira squealed with delight and fell out of bed when she saw her friend in the exquisite and stylish getup.

"You look entirely too precious! Entirely gorgeous!" She gasped, before demanding. "Didn't you say you worked at a dance club?"

"Yes, but the reason why it's popular is because they have different soft of dances every night. Not hip-hop or jazz, but waltzes, tangos, salsas, slow dancing, blues, flamenco, you know." The air of classy elegance surrounded Kira as she piled her hair on top of her head when the door below opened and presently, a voice was heard announcing his entrance.

"Speaking of the devil." Looking into her vanity mirror for a last moment touch, Kira headed toward the door. "It's just Rukawa."

"_The_ Rukawa? _Rukawa Kaede_?!" Apparently, Yumi also had some unsaid feelings for the legendary basketball player, for she turned quite pink and began fussing with her hair.

"I'm up here, Rukawa." Kira leaned down the banisters and called down, unconsciously making a pretty little picture of herself with her honest face shining and both hands out, saying in a hearty tone, which was a welcome itself. "Buster's outside, digging in my roses. You're going to have to fix them for me later."

Footsteps grew louder as the owner of them climbed up the curved staircase. But it soon stopped as Rukawa's quiet voice could be heard asking,

"Is that what you're going to wear to the club tonight?"

"It's a _lounge_, Rukawa. And yes. This is what they've assigned for me to wear."

"It's modest." He states simply, as if he couldn't believe she wasn't dressed in a mini-skirt, leather boots, and a halter-top so short half of her upper body was viewable.

"Yet sexy." Yumi chimed in. Rukawa, noticing for the first time he wasn't the only one in the house, looked over and studied the redhead standing in front of her.

"…And who are you?" He finally asked with a blank look.

Noticing the crushed look on her friend's face, Kira quickly introduced. "Rukawa, this is Yumi. Yumi, this is Rukawa. He lives right next door and she's my close friend."

Rukawa didn't say anything. That is, until Kira jabbed her elbow sharply into his side, then he said emotionlessly, "Hi."

Kira sighed, realizing this was why Rukawa's never had a girlfriend. They've had that conversation plenty of times, of how he needs to get more girls into his life besides just her. The other girls would gladly cooperate, but Rukawa refuses to acknowledge any girl that he doesn't care for—which was every girl.

"Be nice." She finally said through gritted teeth to Rukawa, who looked at her strangely.

"Why?" He whispered back.

"Because she's my friend!" He stared at her, then shrugged.

"I'm going to work now."

"Be careful." They walked down the stairs and he helped her into her coat. That's when the shocking thing happened.

"You have your coat all wrong." Rukawa said impatiently, reaching out to flip out her collar and straighten the shoulders.

"No, I don't." Kira wiggled and struggled with the disobedient piece of clothing.

"Now you've twisted the whole thing, turn it backwards." Her friend ordered in an authoritative manner. She rolled her eyes and poked her arm out.

"There." She made a face at him. "Happy now." She picked up her handbag and reached for the doorknob.

"Very." He gave her hair one last pat as she turned around. He leaned down automatically and she rose to her toes. Dream-like movements as if acting on impulse, Rukawa's lips met Kira's forehead. Yumi, watching from above, gawked.

"Have a good time, and be careful." Rukawa was saying as she turned the doorknob and stepped out.

"I won't. Drat, it's raining!"

Rukawa and Kira had separated and Kira was out the door, before they seemed to realize what had happened. She turned back slowly, a hint of blush on her cheeks. Rukawa looked as stunned her as he realized what he had done.

Yumi gaped.

Kira blushed.

Rukawa paled.

Char merely panted and looked back and forth between his mistress and the tall basketball player. His tail wagged violently and grinned, knowing that their goal was becoming closer and closer.


	8. I'm Gonna Love You

(Chapter 8: I'm Going to Love You For the Rest of My Life)

Kira loved her job, though it was only to bring tall, colorful drinks to their clients. She loved watching the dancers dancing to the sweet melodies. She loved the various singers that sang alluring songs. She loved the way the room dimmed when a particularly romantic song comes up and the couples rest their chins upon each other. She loves everything about her job.

Except just one thing.

"Rukawa, what are you doing here? _Again_?!" She whispered angrily as she set the tall glass in front of him.

"I'm watching the couples dance." He replied silkily and sipped his drink demurely. Kira refused the urge to slam the circular serving tray down on his head. He's been at Mitsuya's Tokyo for the past four weeks. He never talks to her, he never calls her over, he never dances, he only sits and watches her secretly in his dark corner table as he sips his drink.

"You can't follow me every night!" She hissed.

"I'm not. I'm here to have a drink and lounge." He replied reasonably. She stomped her feet annoyingly. The contoured heels of her x-strap clicked against the slick floor suggestively.

"I have to." Rukawa looked up at her piercingly. "Haven't you noticed? Ever since you started working here, the number of customers have increased by at least fifty-percent."

"They have not!" She shot back hotly, crossing her arms. He ignored her sulks and nodded toward a table on the other side of the room.

"And them. They're from our school. Another group of troublemakers."

"So what?!" Before Rukawa could explain the dangers to a young working woman at a dance club, even though it's a respectable one, a man interrupted by rushing up to the two, gasping for breath. That's when the trouble started.

"Kira! Rukiko Kira!"

"Mr. Ketsui! Are you alright?" Turning to Rukawa, she softly explained that this was the manager.

"S-Something has happened, Kira! One…one of our singers cannot sing today and the next band wouldn't arrive until eight-thirty. We are trying to find a fill-in, but we can't wait very long with no music for the dancer to dance to." He gasped. "I need you to go up there, and do something about it. No, no, to be more specific, I need you to go up there and sing a number."

"What? Me!?"

"Yes. Sing a song, any song. Today's theme is slow dancing mix with the Blues. Sing a slow song. A romantic song. Any song!" He threw up his hands and pleaded. "If you can cover for five minutes or more, maybe somebody else could fill in by then."

"I-I have nothing to sing! I'm not a singer!" She cried. "What about the other workers? Wasn't one of them a professional singer once? And doesn't another one have his own band?"

"They won't work. Asuko called an absence from pneumonia and Hokuro only sings rock songs. I remember you're a very classic, talented girl. From your resume, didn't you have some musical talents?"

"I could play the piano for them." Kira, flustered, suggested hopefully, but Mr. Ketsui was already shaking his head.

"That won't do. Slow and Blue are modern dancing, not ballroom classical dancing. We really need you. You're a young and attractive girl, I couldn't possibly send on stage one of the older waitresses." His voice lowered to a whisper as he looked around to make sure one of the "older" waitresses didn't hear. Rukawa listened intently.

"Do you really need me that badly?" Compassionate Kira wanted to help the kind man, but she really didn't know how. She doesn't sing and doesn't know jk many songs to sing. Yet she knew she had been the favorite of the whole lounge ever since she started working and she hated to let them down when they needed her.

"Yes! We need you, dear. I do, Mr. Mitsuya does. The whole club is counting on you!"

"Alright." She sound defeated. "I'll do my best."

Pulling the pins from her hair and straightening her waitress uniform, Kira stepped onto the lighted stage. The lights blinded her and her mind was blank. The faces blurred under her as she remembered her first time on stage. It was at Rukawa's warehouse.

_Rukawa…_

Dear, sweet Rukawa. Though he had a tough, cold exterior, Kira knew that his heart was soft and his eyes were understanding. His surliness and carelessness only proved that he understands more and cares more. She knew he could love and was capable of being loved back. He had been her savior that day, her angel, and she would love him till the end.

_Rukawa…love…_

A song popped into her mind. It had been one of her childhood favorites, and now, it fitted her mood perfectly. A dreamy look came to her eyes as she cleared her throat, opened her lips and the beautiful, sweet melody emerged from her throat.

Angel in disguise,

Stories in his eyes,

Love for every true heart that it sees…

Was it just a lucky day,

That he turned to look my way,

Or was it heaven just before my very eyes…?

As the sweet strands of words come forth from her lips, her eyes were held fast into Rukawa's. His eyes never blinked as they shone softly from the audience below her. Her voice was so pretty that many dancers stopped dancing and just listened, never minding the fact that there was no music to back her up, only her soft voice filled the whole room.

Rukawa was still in his seat. He and Kira were the only two people in the dancing crowd that was motionless, silent, gazing at each other as if they had forgotten everyone else.

He showed me all new things,

The shimmer of moonbeams,

I was blind but now he's helped me see…

I was lost but now I'm found,

His happiness surrounds,

And now I find that my dreams can come true.

For a moment before she started, Kira had seemed confused to Rukawa, and awfully small and timid on the bright stage. His protective spirits had rose and he stood up, but suddenly, she seemed to brightened just a bit and fell into a sad, sweet melody.

Kira didn't know why she chose it, but her instinct seemed to have been a true one, for, as unprofessional as her voice sounded, it went into the hearts of the hearers, especially for a certain listener. She sang it better than she ever had before, for now the memory of Rukawa Kaede let it a tender touch which no art could. It did everyone good, for music is a beautiful magician that few can resist its power as they were touched by the appeal.

Rukawa was in a stupor as each word that emerged from Kira's throat went straight into his heart. His mind couldn't believe what she was saying, but his heart believed every word.

Cause I'm gonna love you,

For the rest of my life.

I'm holding you safe here,

In this heart of mine.

I can't live without you,

Cause my soul would die.

You know I'm telling the truth,

I'll spend the rest of my life,

Loving you…

"_Rest of my life…Loving you…_" Kira closed her eyes as her lips whispered. Her first meeting with Rukawa came into mind. Remembering every moment of it. Her expecting eyes, her impatience, her pleasant shock, the surge of love that had came with the first glance he gave her. She remembered every minute of it. And his first words, his first sweet ghost of a smile, which was as gentle as it had ever been and have been ever since, was her first assurance she had found the right man.

It didn't start this way

It happened just one day

You smiled at me and I saw you, differently.

Now I would tremble just to be

A part of you as we

Begin a life that's sure to never end.

Very few pairs of eyes were dry now, for though the lyrics were simple and common, the sensuous emotions that came with the voice was not often heard. The pure, innocent quality sweetly opened Rukawa's eyes, his mind, as well as his heart.

As of that moment, Rukawa realized that his stony heart had been stirring ever since he met Kira. But unused to the feeling, he had ignored it. The pain had been too great when he loved. Everyone he loved and cared for had left him. Left him alone and helpless as a child. The betrayal and hurt gradually grew to his present cold, distant, rude exterior.

Even though the love drama happened almost ever since he was but a child, the pain and hurt had never left him. It has been shut up in his heart all these years, unforgotten and unhealed. Now as he heard the heartfelt, touching melody, he realized that his heart had became alive again, as if freshly awoken from a long sleep.

Kira made it alive.

The more Rukawa listened, the more he felt his heart going with the young woman standing on stage in front of him.

Kira was singing but her own eyes were misty and two teardrops were slowly making their way down her face. But she had a light in her eyes. A light that had never been there. This bright, sparkling light that made her even more beautiful than ever.

Cause I'm gonna love you, for the rest of my life.

I'm holding you safe here, in this heart of mine.

I can't live without you, 'cause my soul would die.

You know I'm telling the truth,

I'll spend the rest of my life loving you…

Kira held the last note, and at last when it faded, a thunderous applause startled her, for she had been singing from her heart for her heart, and not for compliments. She gave a hasty bow and hurried down the stairs, her modesty not used to such flattery. In the crowd, she searched for the one person she did want praise from. But he was nowhere to be found.

She found his table and saw that his bill had been paid, and he had even left a little "tip" for her. A pair of sugar pink roses that she had no idea where he had obtained it. But before she had time to make much of it, Mr. Ketsui ran up to her and had planted two kisses on either side of her cheek before she knew it.

"My dear girl!" He exclaimed, his eyes dancing merrily. "You have done it! You have outdone yourself splendidly! It was brilliant, masterful, remarkable, extraordinary, magical!" He almost shouted, his face as red as a tomato.

"Thank you, Mr. Ketsui, but—"

"We could no longer keep you as a waitress. I have already expressed my ideas to Mr. Mitsuya and he agreed with most gratitude. Of course, you'll be paid exceptionally as well as—"

"Please, Mr. Ketsui." Kira finally interrupted helplessly. "Have you seen Rukawa?" The wiry manager blinked.

"The young gentlemen that was sitting here?"

"Yes. He's my friend." She felt compelled to explain.

"Well, he paid his bills and the last I saw of him, he was heading out the door with the group of young men that had been sitting across the room. A menacing group that looked like. Most likely there'd be trouble."

* * *

"What do you want?" Rukawa's eyes were wary as they took in everything and everyone around him. His muscles were tense, ready to spring any minute if necessary.

"Nothing." The leader jeered, lighting a cigarette in the dark. The dark shape of a dragon tattoo peered from under the collar of his shirt. The only sound in the isolated alley was the sound of soft, warm rain falling. The leader tossed the match into the gutter, and looked up at Rukawa. His eyes were colder than ice, sharper than blades, and as dangerous as death.

"We saw the way you looked at us in the club, and we don't like it." He said, giving a sneer toward Rukawa's direction. The other boys started shifting in a cat-like movement, surrounding Rukawa, as if stalking their prey.

"You're Rukawa Kaede, aren't you? Second year, plays a good hand of basketball?"

"Yes." The basketball player's eyes narrowed until they were only slits.

"When you looked at us in the club, you looked like you had something you wanted to tell us. Why don't you tell us that now?"

"Stay away from Rukiko Kira." Rukawa accented his words, punctuating them with the danger only a boy could while protecting the girl he cared for. "I've seen the way you and your boys look at her and I'm telling you: Stay far away from her." The leader gave an ugly smirk, proving his first thoughts correct.

"Huh." As soon as the short sound was uttered, Rukawa saw the finger of the leader flick, and before he knew it, four giant shadows were rushing toward him in all different directions.

Having no time to retaliate with the rain and wet ground, Rukawa found himself lying against the cold ground, his temples throbbing from the collision with unseen brassknuckles. Vaguely aware of people holding him down, Rukawa shook his head, trying his clear the fog that was beginning to build up. A flash of silver was seen as lightening gave a second of light and the basketball player held his breath.

Then blades came into play.


	9. Alas for Rukawa!

(Chapter 9: Alas for Rukawa!)

"I really thank you for the offer, but I really am not singing material." Kira repeated as she struggled into her coat while Mr. Ketsui coaxed and wheedled in a whiny voice beside her.

"I'll have the boss increase the pay, no-triple the pay! And you won't even have to work every day, just…once or twice a week!" He pleaded. Because though Kira didn't know it, many of their customers had already came up to the manager and requesting her artistry for certain evenings. Two especially wealthy clients who also had dance clubs of their own had even had a mind to transfer her for their own business, for they recognized a pretty face and an admirable expertise when they see one, and they acknowledged that Rukiko Kira, a first year at Shohoku High, could be just the thing to raise up their customers and business.

Gathering her purse and saying one last, firm good-bye to Mr. Ketsui, Kira stepped out of the club, and wrinkled her nose after realizing it was raining lightly.

Having no umbrella, Kira could only give a soft sigh and began her walk home. On the way, she hummed the song and blushed femininely at the moments when she and Rukawa's eyes met. With her heart filled with girlish thoughts and dreams, her mind never once went to her dear friend, who was lying that minute in the dark alley, wet, hurt, unable to move, and utterly alone.

That was, until she just barely walked past the lump without realizing the muddy, bloody bundle was the handsome, comely, legendary basketball player Rukawa Kaede.

With her mind still filled with delicate fantasies, Kira smiled to herself as she ventured down the quiet alley. The rain was coming down a bit harder now, but she didn't feel it.

"Kira…"

Her name was spoken so softly that Kira paused only a split second, then deciding the wind was playing tricks with her ears, she continued on her way. But it came again.

"Kira…" This time a painful groan followed the faint whisper. Kira stopped. And this time, if she still had any doubts about somebody calling her name, a hand that closed around her ankle changed her mind in an instant.

Screaming like any girl would have done, she swung her purse at the first moving figure she saw under her—which happened to be…Rukawa.

The basketball player groaned and pulled back his hand, complaining weakly in a commanding tone, "Stop that racket, Kira. It's only me. You're making my head ache more with all that screaming you're doing."

"Rukawa?" Kira whispered, dropping onto her knees, then gasping at the horror that displayed in front of her eyes. "My God, what happened to you?!"

He tried to smile, but looked more like a grimace. And the trickle of blood running down his temple didn't help lightening their atmosphere. He tried to stand, but a gush of warm wetness and a surge of pain made him groan and slid back against the wall. He heard Kira give a terrified cry and knew that she had saw the large bloodstain that soiled the front of his shirt due to the deep, long cut made across his abdomen.

He noted that his breathing had grown much more laborious as he slumped at her feet, panting with fatigue with his eyes were almost closed, and his fine, strict features were distorted with every minute of pain.

"I'm fine." He looked up at her, looking a little drowsy. He smiled a smile that touched Kira almost as much as his next words did. "I liked your song, Kira."

"Oh, keep quiet." She ordered as she brushed back the raven locks of his hair and winced at the painful-looking gash on his temple. "You're going to have to go to a hospital, but we've got to stop the bleeding first."

Through his sluggish state, due to the loss of blood, Rukawa could see Kira taking off her heavy overcoat, then undoing the knot of the expensive blouse. Through his dream-like state, he thought he heard his own voice saying,

"No, I really did like your song. It gave me a nice, warm feeling. Like when Mother or Dad were with me." His husky voice was warm and almost intimate.

"Oh?" A loud rip was heard as Kira tore up her blouse into strips with unhesitant hands. Without a second thought to destroying the lovely item, Kira slowly reached over and dabbed Rukawa's forehead as he slumped against the wall.

Next, she lifted his shirt until she came face to face with the ugly wound gash and with her fingertip, gently cleaned around the wound to keep it from being infected. He jerked back at her contact, but with soothing words, Kira cajoled until the young man yielded.

Binding his head and midsection with several clean, dry strips, she covered him with he own jacket and helped him stand up, though it proved to be difficult. How did they ever managed to get home, Rukawa never knew. All he knew was that the next thing he knew, he was back home, in his own bed, with Kira beside him softly singing a pleasant lullaby.

She dabbed his forehead with cool water as she sat by the side of his bed. Murmuring a soft lullaby, she took another look at the wound on Rukawa's tummy. The doctor had bandaged it up while Rukawa was half insane, half unconscious. She doubted that he would remember it after he's awoken.

The gush had been hideous, and Kira was positive she almost fainted when she saw it. It wasn't deep, but it was long and wide and doubtlessly very painful. The doctor had assured her that it wasn't life threatening, however, it would be very important to keep him in bed until the gash fully closes. An infection would also be deadly.

"Rest now, Rukawa. I'll take care of everything." She whispered as she turned off the lights and got up from the bed, preparing to leave.

Suddenly, Rukawa's hand shot from underneath the blanket grasped her hand. As she looked down, startled, she saw that Rukawa's wasn't asleep, in fact the eyes she faced were very serious

"Did you meant what you sang?" His voice was sluggish, and Kira relaxed a little. Covering his hand with her own, she leaned down, kissed Rukawa's hand, and whispered,

"Yes. Yes, I did. And I will love you, forever…"

* * *

It was hard for the doctor or anyone else to keep someone as stubborn and resolute as Rukawa in bed, especially if the patient refused to cooperate. It took everything Kira's got, from threats to bribes, to keep him in bed. His classical music was no longer a comfort to him and touching a basketball was his only desire, but it was to be remain ungranted, for Nurse Kira refused to allow the gash to reopen. Often, passerby would hear this common argument outside the Rukawa mansion, and it was not to be the last time.

"Rukawa! What are you doing out of bed?" The sound of objects dropping as she hurried toward him.

"I'm fine."

"Get back in bed, now!" A scuffling would be heard, and would eventually be won by Rukawa holding Kira back with one hand. Then the female voice would threaten shrilly,

"If you don't get back to bed now, I'll make sure all the basketballs and jerseys you've got goes into the trash—"

"I'll pick them back out."

"—in my house, and I'll get police and firemen and…and the whole basketball team to tie you down to the bed to do whatever I tell you to do until you scream!"

"Won't happen."

"Rukawa…" The coaxing begins. "Your wound hasn't healed, you don't want to reopen it again, do you? Now be a good boy and get back into your bed, and be careful, don't open that ugly thing again."

"It's not ugly." Rustle of shirt and a shriek.

"Put your shirt back down and get back in bed!" The nurse finally ordered with fire in her eyes. A hard shove would be heard and a emotionless complaint,

"Ow."

"Now, _stay there_!"

At that point, the feminine footsteps would stomp out of his room and on the street where nobody could see, a tiny smile would appear on the troublemaker's face as he remarks,

"She's so cute when she gets mad." And the promise of making her even angrier the next day would follow.

The time for changing the bandage was the worst time for both of them. It was a slow, painstaking task that Rukawa hated, Kira loathed it, but both knew was very necessary.

"Don't move, Rukawa." Kira took her seat beside the bed as she spoke, and looked up with such a sad, pleading look in her eyes that Rukawa gave in—and gave up—at once. He braced himself, gritted his teeth, and held a calm, bored expression on his face.

The first feel of the bandage being pulled away brought beads of sweat onto his forehead.

"Hold still now." Kira coaxed as she cut away the bandage. He was about to give a painful groan, when his eye fell on a sight which made him swallow the groan, and cough instead, as if it choked him a little. The sight was Kira's face, as she sat in a low chair, slowly, and looking almost as pained as he felt, cutting away the awful bandage. As he looked, Rukawa remembered how steadily and tenderly she had stood by him all through the hard times just past, and how carefully she had bathed and dressed his wound each day in spite of the effort it cost her to give him pain or even see him suffer.

__

That's courage on her part, the youth thought, as he saw that gentle face so pale and tired with much watching and anxiety, yet so patient, serene, and cheerful, that it was like sunshine. _She feels worse than I do._ Thinking that thought, Rukawa gritted his teeth until his whole body was shaking and screaming from pressure.

At first, Rukawa was skeptical about another person bustling around his house, occupied by only himself ever since he was six. He didn't care much for Kira keeping his house in order, but he soon missed her if she did not come. He found that something pleasant and fresh seemed to brighten his day when Kira stepped into his house in her school uniform, with intelligent face and merry voice, and immediately rolled her sleeves to wait upon him.But one of the sweeter things about pain and sorrow was that it showed Rukawa how he was loved, how much kindness there was in the world, and how easily he could make others happy in the same way when they need help of sympathy.

Poor Rukawa had been so busy with basketball that he did not find out what he was missing all these years. Now that he was trapped in bed with a deadly wound, he began to notice something _was_ missing about his life. And Kira was unconsciously showing him what it was, and making his home so warm and sweet that he felt he could not do without her anymore.

The house that seemed so homelike seemed all of a sudden like a prison without another person's movements inside the house. She cooked, she cleaned, she polished the silver, wiped the tables, dusted the trinkets, fed Buster, and watered flowers, all done cheerfully. Rukawa would smile to himself sometimes, hearing a cheerful little voice singing to herself while scrubbing the floor or stirring something in the pot.

However, Kira didn't think she had done much besides the little things that were always waiting to be done. When rainy days come so often, where spirits get out of tune, and duty won't go hand in hand with pleasure. Little things of this sort are especially good work for young people, a kind thought, an unselfish act, a cheery little word, are so sweet and comforting to Rukawa that no on can fail to feel their beauty and love the giver, no matter how away they are. Kira did a great deal of these things, unseen and unthanked, but the basketball player felt and remember long afterwards, and never lost, for this is the simple magic that binds hearts together and kept them happy. Kira had learned this little secret and she loved to do little things that other did not see, or were too busy to notice, and while doing them, without a thought of thanks, she made sunshine for herself as well as others. There was so much warmth in her own home that she quickly felt the want of it in Rukawa's, and made it so.

But many of the days passed hard, for Kira must leave Rukawa to go to school, leaving Char to keep a close eye on the difficult young man. Many days, she would return to a peevish and hard to please Rukawa. Sometimes he growled because of being kept in bed by a bossy husky/wolf mix. Through all these trials, Kira persevered, using all her little arts of please him. When he fretted, she was patient, when he growled, she ploughed bravely tough, even though a little sad sigh was uttered now and then.

It was the piano that helped them through this difficult period of time. For when Rukawa was tired or disagreeable, only music played from Kira's fingers would sooth his cross spirit.

Piece after piece she would play, until it was well over dusk and Rukawa's behaviors changed from a lion to a lamb. Then would he have his dinner and allow her to go home and keep her own house in order.

Though many times had he pushed her away in a boy's fashion, many a night would Rukawa lie in bed and wonder about the girl that came into his life like a shooting star. How they seemed like a pair together! She fitted into his life as perfect as a piece of puzzle, or a key to its lock. Like siblings, she nurtured him in the way only a sister can, and he protected her with more fierce and fire than used to protect a sweetheart, but rather his own blood.

More than often would Rukawa wonder what he would have done if Kira had not appeared in his life.


	10. Meet Mochi

(Chapter 10: Meet Mochi)

"Are you going straight home again, Kira?" Yumi watched with curious eyes as Kira put on her shoes.

"No." And her friend reached out to take hold of her hand. "Come with me, Yumi. I'm going to pick up some classical CDs for Rukawa, he's so tired of his old ones. Do come with me!"

"I can't." Yumi looked regretful as she ran a hand through her red hair, a sparkle in her eyes. "First basketball practice today, all of us are going to watch. I think Hasashi Mitsui, he's number 14, is just my type of guy. I can't stand to miss his first practice. Why don't you join us?"

"Oh, I know basketball starts today, that's why I must get Rukawa something to cheer him up. He must be so unhappy that he won't be attending with everyone today."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Yumi remarked, giving Kira an impertinent snicker. "Knowing Rukawa, he'd climb out the window to avoid you to escape to basketball practice."

"Well, I won't let him." Her friend retorted. "He'll have to stay in bed. You didn't see how cut up he was, Yumi. I was terrified, but he was already unconscious so I couldn't faint, or we'd never get home."

Waving to her friend, Kira took a deep breath of the fresh spring air, and without minding the stares around her, jogged toward the busy store on the street.

She took half an hour, browsing, listening, and upon selecting several wonderful CDs, she paid for them and walked out the store. It was a relief to be an ordinary girl again, wondering about the street of the town, shopping and treating herself to various fattening snacks. Sipping on an especially delightful drink, she rounded the corner, and stopped, her eyes widening and the ambrosial drink immediately forgotten.

"Oh!" She dropped her bookbag and knelt down in front of the bookstore, for placed upon its steps, was a box of kittens, all bright-eyes, healthy, and extremely adorable.

"They don't have a home, miss," the keeper of the shop poked his head out door and grinned. "So if you'd like one, or two, feel free to take them home."

"Oh, I most likely will!" She gasped, cuddling one of the small creatures under her chin. Placing him back, she looked up with a far away look in her eyes.

"Wouldn't Rukawa like one of these!" She whispered to herself triumphantly, remembering how Rukawa loved animals, but couldn't have any cat because Buster wouldn't allow them on his turf. The golden retriever was rather protective of his master and had already killed two kittens that had resided at his house.

Kira's heart was set, however, and one of these kitties must be taken home. It could stay at her house, and make no difference since Rukawa was constantly in and out of her house as if he was his own. But out of the seven, Kira couldn't decide which one to take home with her.

While she was deciding, one of the little gentleman creature had already decided that this pretty girl was going to belong to him. Kira felt two small, soft paws wrap themselves around wrists. She looked down into the sweet face of the cream colored kitty.

He yowled loudly, as if announcing that she belonged to him from this moment on. And she did, for Kira's heart was won by the determination seen by the sensitive girl in the feline's eyes.

He slowly made his way up to her face by hooking her claws onto her uniform and soon, he wrapped his little paws around her neck tucked his sweet face into the crook of her throat. His enormous green eyes gazed into Kira's with such intelligent serenity that Kira knew at the moment she had find the other guy of her dreams.

* * *

Now, while Kira was busily trying to run home with her new responsibility in her arms, Rukawa Kaede had escaped from his bed prison and had biked to school, for he refused to stay home on the first day of basketball, and it no longer mattered what Kira would do to him if she found out, he's got to go. When a guy's mind was made up like that, there's no stopping him.

However, he still wished to make it back home before she comes back. Girls, he learned, are still to be feared when they are mad. So, meeting his team for the year, giving out some necessary information, and shooting several hoops, Rukawa hastened home.

Fortunately, Kira had not been home yet, when he got home. With the speed of lightening, he sped up the stairs with Buster barking at his heels, and slammed the door to his room and proceeded to change out of his street clothes.

Unfortunately, as soon as he shut the door, he could hear Kira heading up the stair.

"Rukawa! Oh, Rukawa, you wouldn't believe what I've got for you!"

Rukawa panicked, for he was half-undressed and if she enters now, there would be humiliation all around. With all ideas out of his head and his voice refusing to project, number eleven of the basketball team could only throw himself against the door.

"Don't come in!" He ordered once his voice returned to him. Flying across his room and tossing himself in bed, pulling the covers up, he, then, invited her in with a more calm tone.

Kira came in, her eyes flashing with so much merriment that she did not question his queer behavior at all, but thrusted something into his face.

"Look, Rukawa! Isn't he the sweetest thing you've ever laid eyes on!?" She was breathless and her hair was disevlished, but looked more charming than ever in Rukawa's eyes. That is, if he didn't find himself staring into a pair of green eyes instead of blue.

"Meet Mochi!" Kira beamed.

Mochi took one looked at Rukawa…

…and yowled loudly of his approve.

"Mochi?" Rukawa repeated, lifting his eyebrow. But Kira was only too glad to show the meaning of the name behind the feline.

"Yes! Look Rukawa." She tossed the kitty into Rukawa's lap, and proceeded to pull him with her gentle fingers in all directions in every way. Mochi didn't complain, instead, letting her do as she wished and allowed his body to recoil back in such a comical way that Rukawa laughed out loud.

"Isn't he just like a mochi?" Kira gasped gleefully. "I pull him this way and that, and he just pull himself back like a mochi. He is yours, Rukawa! You can keep him at my house, but, oh, isn't he sweet?"

"Yes." And picking the kitten up, Kira watched as Rukawa cuddled the tiny creature in the large palms of his hands in the gentlest way she had ever seen. The same talented hands that had sent dunks and the most intricate three-pointers into hoops looked just as natural holding the miniature life in his hands. But suddenly, her sharp eyes caught sight of something that made her cry out in the most dreadful manners that made Rukawa's heart stop,

"Oh, Rukawa!" And as he ducked his head shamefully and tried to resume an innocent air, she fired with a wounded look. "You've been to the school's basketball team! Oh, how _could_ you!? When your body hasn't healed yet?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He insisted stubbornly, but Kira jerked his hand up, and he realized his mistake, for that traitorous wristband was like a white surrendering flag, showing the truth in broad daylight upon his arm.

He gave up then, and refused to argue. Crossing his arms against his chest with Mochi hanging off a strand of his hair and nibbling on his ears, he declared, "I'm fine."

Kira threw up her hands, her feet ready to stomp, her eyes flashing, and her lips ready to deliver a good scolding, when she laughed. She laughed until tears came to her eyes, pointing at the droll Rukawa decorated with Mochi.

Rukawa blinked, wondering to himself the sanity of the womankind, when something bright flashed before him, making him see stars. When he could see again, all he saw was a camera, while the beholder waved it tauntingly.

"Blackmail, Rukawa. It's a Kodak moment." And as he lunged for the treacherous object, she fled from him, squealing.

And even though his stomach ached from all the exercise, his pride wounded from the cat, his eyes hurt from the camera, there was never a better moment in Rukawa's life as he chased Kira around the house, purposing not catching up, feeling that at last he belonged to somebody and that somebody cared.

* * *

However, good times never lasted long. For three weeks after Mochi was introduced to this little family, it was Mochi no more.


	11. A Bad Day

(Chapter 11: A Bad Day)

Kira closed the door to her house slowly and leaned against it, giving a sigh that eventually ended in a groan as she sank onto the floor miserably. Char came prancing up to welcome his mistress, and immediately sensed that she has had a rough day. She looked up at the handsome husky, her eyes tired and her voice weary.

"I've had a terrible day, Char." She said weakly, trembling. On the rug, luxuriously basking in the warm sunshine, lay the creamy kitten, who lifted his head at the sound of her voice.

"The teachers were angry me for having lower grades from the last test because I missed classes taking care of Rukawa. My math teacher gave us about a million problems in math. Yumi complained that I was a "goody-goody." I went to watch Rukawa as he practiced with the basketball team, but he scolded me because he thinks I need to go home and rest. He is right, I am exhausted. But he needn't to be so mean about it. I just wanted to see and understand basketball more since he was so devoted." Every word that came from her lips quivered as she went on.

"I'm so tired, Char. How can I know that my brother cares for me when he doesn't even know of my existence? I want him to know and accept me so badly, but I'm too afraid of the shock. He might deny me, and I would really die if that happens."

Char seemed to understand that his mistress was in trouble, and listened to the sad little story with gurgles of interest, whines of condolence, and intelligent bark whenever the word "brother" was uttered. He was only an animal, but his affection comforted the girl more than any words, for Char had know and loved "brother" almost as long and well as his mistress, and that seemed to draw them closely together, now they were left alone.

"I need help, too, Char. And I've got you. But I need more than my own strength to keep me going. I need to feel that I have a family, too. And I do, but…if he doesn't know it, then…"

Poor Char could only whine and lick away the tears that wet the half-hidden face, questioning his loving mistress meantime with intelligent eyes so full of love and sympathy and sorrow that they seemed to be almost human.

"Most of the time, Rukawa is always ready to help, for half of the time it wasn't hardness or heart but ignorance or thoughtlessness on his part, but…but…"

A little sob escaped her throat as she buried herself deep into her knees and elbow. Char could only watch and nudge her anxiously, for he hated it when she cried. Before she found Rukawa, he remembered she did that a lot, and he hated it. He's had a happy life ever since she rescued him, starving and weak, trapped in the throne thickets in her backyard. He would never forget how she took care of him and loved him. He had always detected a wistful melancholy in the eyes of his mistress, and she cried sometimes. But the real sorrow began after the madame died, leaving him and Kira alone in the world. Since then, her journey to search for her long lost brother had never been pushed aside, and Char learned to love and want this "brother" as much as his little mistress did.

Kira wiped her cheeks with Char's help with his long red tongue, and gave him a tiny smile.

"I can't look like this when I go in for work today." She walked slowly into the kitchen. Mochi followed promptly behind. "They want me in early today, Char, so I've got to get dressed and get going soon." She said, languidly feeding Mochi who sat decorously beside her at the table winking at the cream pot.

Char barked, trying to brighten up her hope with his elated yaps. He ran in circles, then ran stupidly in circles chasing after his tail, for Kira always laughed when she saw the silly little show. And it worked, though his costed Char his dignity. Kira laughed.

And right now, that's all he wanted.

* * *

Several dark figures were walking toward her house just as Kira, with her new blouse on, walked away. Heaven had spared her life from that minute of difference. For if she had been in her house when they broke in, as sure as ever, she would not have lived. But life often offers cruel consequence as a result, because Mochi—the young, innocent, happy kitty—was not as fortunate as Kira, and gave up his life that night in place of Kira's spared one.

* * *

"Char?"

The drugged wolf swore he heard the sweet, lilting voice of his loving mistress. But the voice sounded far away and somehow, both his brain and his muscle refused to comprehend. What happened?

"Charmond, I'm home!" The lock on the door creaked as the key was turned from outside.

Remembering how blue poor Kira was this afternoon, Char couldn't bear letting his mistress down when she called for him. He struggled to get up from the kitchen floor, his muscles ached, but he pulled himself to his feet. Then all of a sudden, his brain cleared.

Intruders! The intruders had entered, only as soon as they heard him bark, they dropped a cloth soaked with something intoxicating and sweet in front of him. What happened after that? The dog shook his head and looked around.

Mochi! Oh, poor Mochi! What happened to him?! Char charged toward his friend, who lay lifeless across the floor in the a little pool of crimson. More of his scarlet life trickled from the slit on his throat. He nosed his friend, his sweet, dear little friend. But Mochi laid still, his ever-twitching whiskers still. Licking his friend, who was cold, Char reassured Mochi that he would never forget him, then turned around and barked wildly as Kira entered her ransacked house, his silver face covered with smears of blood.

Kira, flicking on the light, nearly passed out at the sight that bestowed upon her. A cry rose in her throat, strangled, and died on her lips. She sank to the floor for the second time that day, weak with fright and shock. For a moment, her brain threatened to black out, but her eyes refused to close and forget. Closing her eyes, she took deep breaths to remain steady.

Char charged up toward her, and she looked up, her eyes too full to receive any other surprise. Sadly, she looked above Char only to see the expired lump of creamy hair, some of it dyed a deep red, lying motionless in the kitchen. Then, looking down at Char, with blood around the muzzle that did him no justice, her weakness and tiredness and shock exploded into fiery fury. There was only one explanation to this mess. The overturned chairs and furniture, and plants that spilt across the floor, the trinkets and lamps that were knocked off the tables, and the other various messes, including poor little Mochi that had brought so much happiness into Rukawa's life.

Char did it.

Charmond finally gave in to his jealousy of the pleasant little creature and had killed. And during the chase, had caused this entire jumble.

The criminal—or victim, in this case—was jumping up and down in front of her right this minute, the evidence all over his muzzle. He was barking wildly and running in circles, as if mad or crazy.

Kira stood up, her hands and voice trembling with vehement rage. Without thinking, she drew her hand back and brought it down hard across the handsome dog, sending him flying backwards into the ground, yelping.

"You…you horrid, bad dog!!" Kira cried, the tears spilling across her cheeks. "You dreadful, vile creature!! How could you, you bad dog?!"

If anything would make Char's heart break, it would be hearing his mistress screaming the two terrible words at him—"bad dog." And that was what did it. He could have forgiven her for hitting him because the intelligent animal knew the girl's had a rough day. He could have overlooked the fact she thought he killed Mochi. He would have forgotten both behaviors and still welcome his mistress home by licking her face and whining his sympathy. But being a bad dog…

With one last, unforgiving, heart breaking, wounded look that Kira would never ever forget in her life, Char turned toward the open door and fled into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Rukawa Kaede paddled as fast as he could without running into anything in the dark. He was in a hurry to get home. Kira was not like herself at all that day, and those nearest to her saw and wondered at it most. Char knew the reason, but Rukawa didn't, and the young basketball player got very anxious, for she was so quiet, pale, and spiritless that he was stunned when he saw her show up at the basketball practice. His protectiveness and worry eventually rose up to anger that made him pull her aside and chide her crossly.

_She should have known better._ He thought in a paternal, angry way that people feel when someone they cared for was doing something harmful to themselves. He remembered their earlier conversation.

_"What in the world are you doing here? Go home, you need to rest. Look at yourself!"_

"I'm fine. I want to watch you play basketball." Her smile was small and her eyes were drained. Irritation roused up inside of Rukawa as he began to pace about the gym like a caged animal. He kept reminding himself that shouting at Kira isn't going to accomplish anything, but the urge was nearly overwhelming. He took a deep breath and commanded in a chillingly soft voice.

"Go. Before something happens." _What he had meant was concerning about her fainting or getting ill again, but the ones who heard took it the wrong way, for it sounded like a threat, coming from the distant, cool basketball player._

The awful threat took Yumi's breath away. But Kira, and having a temper of her own, answered pertly, "I'm sure I haven't done anything so dreadful."

Realizing his mistake, Rukawa immediately lowered his voice. "Of course you haven't, but you look like hell. I don't want anything to happen to you."

As he spoke, he reached out and touched the silky tresses of the sulky girl, hoping to see some sign of forgiveness or regret, but Kira felt injured and wouldn't show anything.

"You don't care." He heard her say softly before turning around and running out of the gym.

"Silly girl." He said out loud. "How could I not care?" Parking his bike inside his garage, he jogged over to Kira's house. But to his surprise, when he reached up to knock, he noticed the door wasn't locked. In fact, it was hardly closed. Immediately, he realized something was wrong.

Pushing the door open without hesitation, he walked in and called her name in what he hoped was a calm voice. He vaguely wondered why Char wasn't here to welcome him. The house was as silent as a tomb.

"Kira!" He tried again. But still, there was no response. He took another step into the house and flicked on the light.

The house was a mess.

Instinctively, he closed the door, his mind alert that if someone had broken in, he might still be outside. Then, he proceeded to investigation the dilemma.

Rukawa was observing what he thought looked like a smear of blood on the floor when a queer little sob caught his attention. He straightened up, and headed for the living room.

He saw her limp figure collapsed in front of her baby grand and he felt a cold hand squeezing his heart. He hurried toward her, his intuitive told him to leave the light off. A hand was rested on the ivory keys of the piano, but her face, tears, and hair sprawled and mingled on the surface of the piano.

"Kira" He breathed, his voice no higher than a low whisper. "What happened? Are you alright." She lifted her head, and he saw that she had been crying for a long time.

"I hit Char." She stated simply. "And now he's run away." Another flood of tears threatened to spill over. Rukawa was surprised at her statement. Kira loved Char as much as life itself. Why in the world would she hit him? Stretching out a hand, he gently laid it against her shoulder.

"What happened?"

A sudden lull took place, for, though Kira did not raise her voice, it was full of indignant emotion.

"I left him at home when I went to work. But when I came home, the house was a mess and Mochi was… Char was jealous of Mochi and now he's finally killed him!" Kira said this all in one indignant breath, and then as if afraid of saying too much, ducked her head back into the polished piano with such a look of mingled contempt, grief, and anger that Rukawa stood dumb, trying to figure out what had happened.

Kira, when Mochi was found dead, had despised her dog and hit him, and now, she was ashamed and anxious for him to return, though she wasn't quiet ready to forgive. She was confused. She was angry and worried and while she cared about Char's welfare, she felt that he did not deserve anything.

Rukawa stared with impressive silence at the girl with the attitude of despair. She wasn't crying anymore, and lay so still that Rukawa began to think she might be in shock or had fainted, and bent anxiously down to inspect the pathetic bunch. A glimpse of wet eyelashes, cheeks redder than usual, and lips parted by quick breathing relieved his mind upon the point.

"I see." Was all he said, softly. He didn't protest, he didn't correct her, nor did he agree. He only walked away from her, his footsteps quiet. Kira could hear him stumble around the house, taking in everything, and when everything was all of a sudden silent, she knew that he had found poor Mochi.

He returned and in his hand, he cradled her dishtowel, with it covering something. He walked to her and sat down next to her. She looked away.

"You know, Kira." His voice was gentle, as if trying to break news slowly to her. "I don't think Char was to blame for what happened." She raised her head up mutely. "This isn't teeth marks. It's too clean for teeth marks."

Kira didn't understand. And she didn't hide her confusion. Rukawa lifted the towel, showing Mochi, and ignoring Kira's flinch, he pointed out what he had meant.

"This was done with something sharper and smoother than teeth. The tissue of his throat wasn't torn, it was slit."

He knew that she understood when he heard her sharp intake of breath, and the way she angled herself so that her back was facing him. He studied her. Instead of the usual proud, graceful posture, she was hunched over, ashamed and contrite.

"We should bury him." He finally heard her small, trembling voice. He nodded and went off in search for a box. He was digging in the immaculate hall closet when he heard the first note on the piano. He paused to listen, and he recognized the Moonlight Sonata. The very first piece she had played just for him. That wonderful night, bathed in the moonlight, when he first felt as if he had somebody in this world for him.

Tiptoeing, he leaned silently against the doorframe, listening to the beauty of her music. Their silvery notes sounded like crystals tinkering.

Kira was five measures through when she slammed her hands down on the piano, startling Rukawa. She banged and bang and banged.

"I'm despicable! Horrible! Wicked! Vile!" She cried, as she slammed the keys with her hands over and over again, crying out despicable names at herself. "I deserve to die! Char has done nothing but love and care for me, yet I…I am corrupted, hateful! I hate myself, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!!!"

There was nothing Rukawa could do, but he couldn't stand watching her abuse herself. The next thing Kira knew, Rukawa crossed the room and had enveloped her into his body, her face buried deep into his shirt. And she could hear him murmur as he stroked her hair and shielded her eyes.

"Quiet." He commanded, pulling her closer. She sank against him and he wrapped his arms around her protectively, as if to fend off any unhappiness.

"I don't know anymore!" She finally sobbed, looking very pale and excited as she ached for someone to care for her. Someone other than her dog. "I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know who I could love or who I could trust. No one loves me! And no one cares anymore. I could die and no one would notice. I'm a terrible person. I can't tell the person I love how I feel about him and I don't even know if my own brother loves me!" Rukawa pulled her roughly into his embrace, silencing her.

"It doesn't matter." His voice was husky as he hugged her tightly, holding her face against his chest and gently brushing the hair away from her face. Kira could feel Rukawa's steady, rapid breathing on her cheek. He held her so close, she could hear the quick beatings of his heart.

"I love you." She heard him say softly. "That's all it matters. You have me. Let me love you in place of your brother. I love you, Kira. I love you. Let me love you."

They were both silent. Sobs gradually slowed as she relaxed against him. He rocked her back and forth. Soon, she grew so exhausted that she needed his support, but was reluctant to pull away from the comfort of his arms.

She must have grown unconscious of her surroundings, because, the next thing Kira knew, she was in her bed. However, instead of feeling better, at the sight of the empty spot at the end of her bed, where Char always occupied, soft pearl-like drops threatened to fall once again. Rukawa noticed the danger of a girl's tears and tried to put a stop to it as quickly as possible.

"Kira," He begged, dropping to his knees beside her bed, holding her with both arms. "Don't cry. Please don't cry." His feathery fingertips brushing away the tears as fast as they're coming down.

"Just let me cry, Rukawa. It's what I need." The little sobs felt like knives against his heart as Kira ducked under her blankets. He could see her heaving body shaking underneath the comforter. "I needed to cry all today, just let me cry now. And I'll be better afterwards."

"Char will come back. He's a smart dog." He said at last, rising to his feet and walking to the door.

"He was my only friend since my caretaker died. He's been with me through good and bad. He was with me when I stood alone in my old school because I didn't have any parents. He was by my side when adults looked down upon me because they think I couldn't make it on my own. He loved me, cared for me, believed in me. If anything happens to him, I'll never forgive myself!"

That simple little history had made a deep impression on Rukawa Kaede, and the tearful ending touched the tender spot that most boys hide so carefully. It was very pleasant to be loved and admired, very sweet to think we shall be missed and mourned when we die. And Rukawa was seized with a sudden desire to imitate this animal, who hadn't done anything wonderful yet was so dear to his mistress that she cried for him, and at her case now, would probably die for him if necessary.

"I want Char, Rukawa. I just want my dog." Her sobs had grown quivery and she had almost whispered the words, as if she didn't want him to hear.

No one could grant that wish, but Rukawa did comfort her, for presently after he left her room, the sound of music floated out from the living room, music so soft, so sweet, that involuntarily the girl stopped her crying to listen. Rukawa loved classical music, but couldn't play a note himself. But now, he did, for her. And though it was slow, faulty, and very awkward, it was sweeter than honey to a hungry man, as Kira was right now.

Her sobs softened, her shoulders grew still, and she cried slow, silent tears. The quieter tears dropped slowly, seeming to soothe her pain as they fell, while the sense of loneliness passed away. The unspoken sympathy won Kira's heart completely, for the sympathy and care showed itself just at the right minutes, in a look, a touch, a smile, more helpful than any amounts of condolence.

Dropping back into her pillow, Kira pulled the sheet over her head, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Rukawa listened until he was sure Kira was asleep, then he stood up from the piano bench and stretched. He had helped mend her heart a little, he supposed. But he, being a male and the more brash of the two genders, was sure he needed to seek professional help.

He drummed his fingers on the sleek top of the piano. But who? Who could help Kira at her time of need? Who has what he doesn't?

A name popped up into his head and he sighed, wondering if heaven has something against him. But she was his only choice. So Rukawa picked up his jacket, closed the door securely behind him, and headed for Yumi's house.

Unfortunately, Yumi was in deep water herself. For just that morning, she has had a breakup with her boyfriend. And when Rukawa rang her doorbell, he was faced with a puffy-eyes, red faced, thoroughly frightening, girl.

"R-Rukawa?" She sniffled loudly as she turned away from him, blowing her nose into a tissue. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was thick.

"I-I…" The basketball player could only stammer. Seeing the usual cheerful redhead crying here, and thinking about the other girl crying herself to sleep at home, was more than Rukawa could take.

"I-I…need your help…Kira—are you okay?" He finally gave in and asked. Yumi's face was as red as her hair. She turned until her back was facing him.

"No." Her voice broke. "I don't think I'd be much help now, Rukawa. I'm sorry."

"Yes, of course." He replied hastily. "Is there anything I could do?" He felt like kicking himself. One girl crying, he knew what to do—look for another girl. What happens when both girls are crying? Who does he go from there?

"No. I'll be fine. I'm sorry I can't help." Then the door was shut in his face lightly and he heard Yumi dissolve into another flood of fresh tears from the other side of the door. Debating between staying to make sure Yumi was all right, or to go home and making sure Kira was okay, Rukawa felt like he was being dragged into both directions by two invisible hands.

"Kira's crying at home." He muttered to himself outside the door. "Yumi's here with a broken heart. Agh!" He added. With a deep sigh, the basketball player uttered two words with such desperation that it would have brought smiles to anyone who heard him.

"Ah, hell."

Yumi, still on the other side of the door, couldn't help but smile to herself through her tears, for Rukawa did seem to be in a predicament between two weeping damsels.


	12. Miracle at the Park

(Chapter 12: Miracle at the Park)

Char did not return. Not the next day, not the next week. And Kira refused to go to school, no matter how much Rukawa coaxed or threatened. Instead, she insisted on staying home to wait for her dog, lest he decided to come home to found no one to open the door for him. Rukawa couldn't stand watching her fly to the front of the back door at any little sound, throwing her door open expecting to see Char at her doorstep.

"He'll come home. He's a smart dog." He would assure her, laying a hand on her shoulder. But he, too, was worried, for the wolf dog hadn't shown up for the past four days. He'd biked and searched everywhere, but had seen no sight of him. But Rukawa didn't give up. One reason was because Rukawa was fond of the intelligent animal that had taken care of Kira so diligently over the years. The other reason was Kira.

Char had been with Kira for long, and their affection had been greater than any bond in the world. If he doesn't return…well, he doesn't want to think about that.

"Don't feel bad, Kira. I'll get you a new puppy if Char doesn't come home." He patted her with a paternal air. Unfortunately, that was the wrong thing to say, for Kira's head flew up, and Rukawa saw an icy fire in her eyes.

"Don't say that!" She backed poor Rukawa up against the wall, flames shooting out of her eyes. "I'll _never_ get another dog! Never!"

Then she stalked off to her room and slammed the door, leaving Rukawa to wonder in the mist of rattling objects wondering if it was that time of the month.

* * *

Saturday, eight days after Char's disappearance, Rukawa trouped into Kira's house early in the morning noisily. He stepped into her house loudly, and letting Buster off the leash, made a beeline toward Kira, who was sitting in the middle of the kitchen, absentmindedly finishing off a whole box of donuts.

Rukawa wrinkled his nose with disgust as he reached her and pulled the jelly-filled donut from her hand. She automatically reached for another donut, but didn't get one because Rukawa had thrown her half-eaten donut into the box and slammed it shut.

"No more donuts." He said sternly, holding onto the box. Kira was silent. "Unhealthy." He added, knowing that healthy food had always been her priority. "You don't want to get fat. No girls want to get fat."

Still Kira said nothing. Her eyes were distant and dull, as if drowned in the pool of depression. But Rukawa had been prepared for this. With quick steps, he flung the curtains and shades away from each window, allowing the April sunshine to stream in, brightening the whole house. A fresh fragrance crept into the house from the open French doors.

She heard him walking into the living room, where her precious piano had been closed ever since that night, and pulling back the curtains there. She heard the lid to her piano opening and lowered her head, her long dark hair falling forward like a curtain of secrets.

She was still wearing her pajamas, a large white button-down and baggy pants, but she could care less what Rukawa saw her in. Char was gone that's all it matters.

__

Char, oh Char! She cried silently. All the loneliness she had felt for the dog since he had gone away overwhelmed her now in a great flood. Char, whose eyes were always full of sympathy and understanding, whose wagging tail and warm tongue had always sustained her in her moments of unhappiness and doubt. Char was gone, and she would probably never see her again. Worst of all, she knew that Char was hurt by her actions and was longing for her. The thought of that hurt Kira more than her own loneliness.

Kira reached up to her face and realized that fresh tears gleamed on her cheeks. She brushed it briskly away as she heard Rukawa coming back.

"Up." He commanded, his Nike shoes tapping impatiently on the shiny wood floor. She didn't move. He sighed. "You really are trying my patience." He said, irritated. "On which girl have I ever spent so much time and feelings on, huh?"

"Go away and leave me alone." She pushed him away stubbornly, burying her face in her arms. She heard him sigh again and the next moment, found herself being thrown over his shoulder.

"Put me down." She said crossly, in no mood for games. "Do you hear me, Rukawa Kaede, I said put me down."

"I heard you." He said simply, marching up the stairs. "But I have no desire to comply." She let out a long, annoyed breath.

"Where are you taking me?" For the past few days, he had distracted poor Kira by his affectionate stupidity until she completed his bewilderment by getting cranky and scolding him. Right now, she's not expecting anything better.

"Get dressed." He said crisply, dumping her unceremoniously onto her bed. "We're going out." He opened her closet and studied her collection. Then selecting a pretty, rosy sundress with sandals to match, he tossed them to her. "I've got to pick up our other member first."

"Why this dress?" She complained, holding up the satiny, ruffled material with one hand and the strappy sandal with the other. She could swear that she saw a wink and a smirk before Rukawa closed the door behind him, saying in a muffled voice.

"Wearing elegant or new dresses always makes girls' moods better."

Then he left her house whistling a tuneless tune, leaving Kira behind, not daring to speculate on how he knew so much about what women wore.

* * *

"_This_ is our third member?" Was the first thing Kira said as soon as Rukawa returned.

"Yep." Rukawa smiled. "I borrowed him for you from his mommy. We're going to take him to the park."

Sitting in his baby stroller, Yukki made a happy gurgle. Kira was incredulous.

"_You_ walked down to his house and picked him up?" She repeated slowly. "You walked down to his house and _picked_ him up?"

"Of course." He retorted breezily, as if it was nothing. But inside, he added silently, _anything to make you smile again._ And he ignored all the troubles and embarrassment and looks he's gotten while strolling him back. But, like he determined, he would try anything to bring Kira out of her depression.

"Come along," he prompted, draping a light jacket over Kira before wheeling the stroller out into the garden, then the road. Kira slowly followed, wondering what exactly was wrong with Rukawa, making him so lovable to infants all of a sudden.

It was a warm, sunny day. Birds chirped along the quiet road as Rukawa, Kira, and their ward headed slowly for the grassy park nearby. Kira and Rukawa were both silent, and only Yukki made elated baby noises. They were soon stopped by a lady on the street, and she wouldn't be the last.

"Oh, how adorable!" She cried. "How old is he?"

"Not old enough—" Rukawa began to say, but Kira quickly put in with a smile on her face.

"About seven months, I believe?"

"Oh, you two must be proud! New parents are always proud of their firstborn."

"_What?_" Rukawa looked stunned.

"You two have _such _a wonderful baby," the woman continued, beaming. "I can see he's got his father's eyes and his mother's smile."

"He's not mine!" Kira and Rukawa said simultaneously.

"And I would _not_ know what his father's eyes looks like." Rukawa looked as if he was about to explode. His pale complexion had deepened into a very interesting shade of purple.

"Nor would I his mother." Kira added quickly. The woman nodded and laughed, her eyes sparkling.

"So modest. You don't see modest young people anymore these days. And you three are the very image of a perfect family." With a wave, she was gone.

Kira and Rukawa stood motionless for the next five minutes.

Unfortunately, this was not the last incident, but the first of many incidents of misconception. Before they had reached the park, no less than a dozen people had came up to them and commented on the wonderful family they exhibited and what a cute baby they had. Kira was certain that Rukawa was about to burst a blood vessel.

"Is everyone in the world blind?!" Rukawa finally exploded as he flopped onto a park bench, smoke coming out of his ears. "Yukki looks nothing like me or you!"

Kira giggled, spooning applesauce into Yukki's waiting mouth. A little dribbled and she wiped it expertly. Rukawa looked around, apparently bored. Then he suddenly asked,

"Hey, want an ice cream?" Kira looked up, her brows furrowed.

"Ice cream?" She began to echo, but Rukawa was already gone and five minutes later, returned with two cones and a small bowl with one scoop of vanilla ice cream. She took the cone he offered gratefully, for Yukki was done with the applesauce and it was rather awkward. The licked their cones in silence and when Kira was done with hers, she took the little spoon and gave Yukki a portion of his.

"Why not give him all of it?" Rukawa asked, his eyes amused yet interested. Kira looked up, and Rukawa couldn't believe when he saw the old merry look danced in her eyes.

"He'll get sick, Rukawa!" She exclaimed heartily. A delicate blush turned her complexion a marvelous mixture of honey and roses. Turning back to Yukki, Kira lifted him out of the stroller and set him on the soft grass.

They watched as the baby crawled around and tried to stand.

"I haven't been down to the warehouse for a while." Rukawa was the first to speak, stretching his long legs out and crossing them at the ankle along with his arms.

"Oh." Kira relaxed beside him. "Ever since you met me?" She added in a teasing tone. But Rukawa was solemn.

"Yes, I think so."

"Why didn't you ever go back?" Rukawa looked down at her with a look that Kira couldn't quite decipher.

"Because I met you." Kira felt a small blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"You're a really sweet guy when you put your mind to it." She commented lightly. She knew he admired and loved her artistic talent, respected her independence, and enjoyed her company. But when something warmer and more flattering than admiration, respect, or pleasure crept into his manner, she could not help seeing that the biggest and only goal at this point of her life was within her grasp.

"You think I'm joking." Rukawa raised an eyebrow. "You don't believe me?"

"Oh, I believe you alright." Kira grinned. "I'm everything you needed, so you don't need anything, or anyone else."

"Except basketball."

"Yeah," she agreed. "That's something I can't beat. First comes the basketball, then comes the si—girls." She finished quickly and Rukawa wondered what word she had stumbled on and why she was turning into a darker shade of red. But he nodded his agreement nevertheless, and gave a satisfied little sigh, feeling serene and mellow. Life is good. Yes, life is good.

Kira suddenly sat up straight next to him.

"Rukawa." Her voice was strange.

"Hmm…?"

"You look different." He looked over to see Kira's eyes shining. He frowned. "You're glowing." She explained, her eyes dancing with merriment. "Are you in love?" He rolled his eyes.

"What in the world are you sprouting about?" He closed his eyes and rested back against the bench. But her next words made him sit right back up.

"You've found someone to care for." Kira's eyes were soft. Rukawa promptly reject that idea, but Kira insisted.

"How would you know?" His voice was silky and bored.

"From your face…and your manners. Those occasional happy little sighs."

"What do I look like?"

"Like you've learned to care for someone a great deal more than yourself." She replied with color in her cheeks and a sudden softening of her voice.

"Nonsense." He turned away. But Rukawa knew in his mind, he _had_ found someone he cared for. And she was sitting right next to him this very minute, watching him with shining eyes.

But the affections and fondness he felt for her was different than anything he's ever felt. It wasn't the love of lovers, nor was it the love of friendships. It somehow goes deeper than that.

"Who is it? tell me, I won't tell anyone!" Kira, seeing that she was right—like always—immediately began egging Rukawa for all the information he could give, which was none.

"Does she go to our school?"

"Maybe."

"Do you like her, a lot?"

"Maybe."

"Is she pretty?"

"Yes."

"Is she smart?"

"Yes."

"For goodness sakes, tell me her name!" She finally gasped, unable to contain her excitement any longer.

"No." And instead of looking amused like he did for the last few questions, Kira thought he looked almost uneasy. Oh well, she can't push it very far the first day. She'll get the information out of him eventually. She settled back into the bench, then suddenly sat up straight for the second time, and gasped, blood draining from her face.

"Where's Yukki?!"

Rukawa was on his feet immediately. Kira was already running around, calling Yukki's name and searching all that's visible to her eyes. But the baby had disappeared. Rukawa felt his heart thumping against the base of his throat. Yukki was gone, but where could he have gone? His long legs soon overtook Kira as he helped her search through the whole park.

"Yukki! Yukki!!" Tears threatened to flood down her face, Kira turned to Rukawa. "What are we going to do, Rukawa? I can't find Yukki anywhere."

"There's a creek by here…" Rukawa was out of breath, very unusual for the star basketball player. "I'd better check there."

"No…you don't mean—" Without waiting for an answer, Kira began tearing down toward the hill, screaming Yukki's name. Rukawa dove from the stroller and tackled her to the ground.

"Kira…Kira!" He shook her lightly. "Calm yourself down." He ordered. "If Yukki is near here, you're going to scare him. Let's take it slow and easy. He's an infant, he couldn't have wondered far." Kira nodded frantically, convincing herself to believe Rukawa's every word. He helped her to her feet and they headed for the dreadful creek.

But as they were walking, something caught the corner of Kira's eyes. She turned, and froze.

Trotting gaily toward her way, was a large dog. His silver hairs were dirty and covered with burrs, while mud crusted on the delicate hairs of his feet. He was limping slightly on four sore feet while a giggling baby dangled from his muzzle. He was ugly, thin, dirty, wolfish looking, his eyes untrusting. He was footsore and muddy and full of burrs and thorns. But he trotted on cheerfully, so thin, so dirty, so footsore, so weary, and covered with burrs.

But Kira knew him.

"Char!" Rukawa had spotted him as soon as Kira had and was now running like mad toward the dog, who dropped the ecstatic baby in front of him with a wagging tail that whipped back and forth, as if to say, "I believe I found something that belongs to you." He was undoubtedly still the handsome husky wolf dog.

"Good dog!" With one hand, Rukawa held Yukki, who was now entertaining himself by trying to pull Rukawa's hair out by the handfuls, with the other, he petted the animal agilely, feeling for any cuts or broken bones. "Good boy, Char! Good boy! Kira—" He turned, and stopped.

Kira stood as still as a statue. Tears slowly build up under those long lashes. And with a single blink, several pearl-like drops slowly trailed down her cheeks. Her body was trembling fiercely and she looked so white that for a moment, Rukawa was sure she would faint.

But she didn't. For as soon as Char's warm, trusting eyes sought for hers and finally found them, Kira couldn't stand it any longer. Her heart broke into millions of pieces as she flew, open armed, for the pathetic piece of art standing sorrowfully, yet nobly in front of her.

"Char! My Char!"

The mistress and her dog met half way, throwing themselves into each other. Char leaped into the air and find himself being cuddled in the warm embrace of his fair lady, who buried her face and cried into his dirty fur and cut her hand from petting the burrs that were twisted harshly into his hair. His red tongue licked every inch of her face as fast as they could until it was just a red blur, all the while producing little whines that sounded like consolation as well as suffering from the past few days of misery.

Kira was getting grass stains all over her elegant dress and she had lost one of her sandals during her run, but she couldn't have cared less. Char was back! The words sang in her mind and heart and soul. Char was back!!

Rukawa was standing further away, bouncing Yukki in his arms and silently watching the touching reunion. He told himself that the toughest man with an iron heart could have seen this sight and cried for a whole week.

"Doesn't this make you want to cry?" He said nonchalantly to the baby, who was now chewing and drooling all over his T-shirt. "Thank you to you, Char is back."


	13. Cheerleader without the Pompom

(Chapter 13: Cheerleader without the Pom-pom)

"I'm so excited, this is the first basketball game of the season!!" Yumi said excitedly as she and Kira tried to find their seat among the large crowd of people. "I've been wanting to see Mitsui, he's number fourteen, play for the longest time! Finally, all my waiting has paid off!"

"Yeah." Kira was trying to see her footing among the rows of people.

"Aren't you excited to see Rukawa play?"

"Uh huh."

"Hey! Rukiko! Syukehara! Over here!!" Kira raised her head and saw Mito, Sakuragi's closest friend, waving wildly at them from the front row. "OVER HERE!" He bellowed, as if fearing they couldn't hear him above the noisy crowd.

They finally made it through all the feet and arms and flopped down next to Mito and Sakuragi's three other closest friends, nicknamed "The Sakuragi Brigade."

"I can't believe I'm so excited to see Sakuragi play." One of them said. Another snickered.

"I remember last year, he could barely stay in the game, he was always fouling everybody." A pretty girl from beside Mito turned, her brows in a disapproving frown.

"Are you still making fun of him for that?" She asked hotly. "He's gotten a lot better and he's one of the most valuable players in the whole team."

"He would be, if Akagi wasn't still on the team." The third guy from the Sakuragi Brigade, a lightly more heavy-weighted guy put it. "Your brother is suppose to be in college, isn't he, Haruko?"

"Yes." Haruko nodded, her soft cinnamon colored hair swinging with her movement. "But Couch Anzai allowed him, Kogure, and Mitsui to continue playing on the team, even though they don't come to this school anymore."

Then, noticing Kira and Yumi for the first time, she held out a hand and said with a smile. "Hi, I'm Akagi Haruko."

"I'm Rukiko Kira, nice to meet you."

"I'm Yumiko." Yumi put in, flipping her hair dramatically, allowing the fragrance of her shampoo to intoxicate every males sitting around them.

"Look, there's Shohoku!!" She popped her gum, and pointed. Right after she said that, a plastic soda bottle was immediately thrust into their hands.

"Our cheering equipment." Mito explained as they turned their questioning gaze toward the boys, who were all waving their bottles. "We've been working on drinking them all summer. Now we've got more than Shoyo."

Rolling her eyes at their exaggeration, Haruko peered down at the players and waved cheerfully, calling at the same time, "Go, Shohoku!! Sakuragi, I'll be cheering for you!"

Kira noticed that Sakuragi's face turned as red as his hair as he stared up at the girl, with his mouth open and his eyes starry. It was a droll sight, but anyone with eyes could see who Sakuragi really cared for.

"Go Sakuragi!" Mito called down with a smirk. "We're all waiting for you to become a bench warmer!!"

"Shut up! What kind of a friend are you?!" Kira turned anxiously over to Yumi.

"I don't suppose there's going to be much people cheering for Rukawa, is there? He's usually so distant and rude to everyone. We'd better do a good job, Yumi, cheering for him, so he wouldn't feel left out." One of Sakuragi's friend heard and laughed aloud.

"Are you kidding?! Look over there!"

They turned toward the other side of the stadium, and found that ninety-percent of the girl population from Shohoku were there. And Kira was stunned to see the huge banner with Rukawa's name on it hanging below them.

"If we're the Sakuragi Brigade," Mito explained. "Then they're the Rukawa Cheerleading Brigade, made up of almost all the females that goes to Shohoku."

"You don't have to worry about Rukawa, girl." Yumi grasped Kira's arms. "Just help me cheer on Mitsui. Hey, there's Aiko! She can help us cheer for Mitsui. Aiko!!" She stood up and waved. The blonde spotted them and jogged over, flopping herself next to Yumi just as Shohoku's opposing team entered the gymnasium.

"Look, here comes the Ryonan players!" Haruko cried. "And there's Sendoh, as popular as ever." She added as the crowd deafened them with a cheering roar.

And the roar continued when Rukawa entered the court, when Sakuragi caught all rebounds, when Mitsui shot a three-pointer in his picture perfect posture, when Ryota Miyagi cleverly and nimbly slapped the ball away from another player, and when Akagi did his famous slam dunk. The crowd cheered all the way through. Even the Rukawa Cheerleading Brigade screamed loud enough to be heard in the other schools.

But simply cheering was not enough, for while Shohoku had gotten stronger, Ryonan was stronger than ever. The game soon ended with the score 93-91, Ryonan in lead.

"How could they have lost?" Kira asked, sitting very still, her voice no higher than a whisper. "I don't know much about sport or basketball, but wouldn't Shohoku have won from Sakuragi's last slam dunk?"

"No." Mito was grim. "Because it was a foul." His voice was disgusted. "I suspect he wouldn't be the most disappointed on the team."

"Who would it be then, Akagi? Mitsui?" Yumi wanted to know.

"No, they had already graduated, it doesn't matter to them whether they lose or not anymore." Haruko's lips quivered just a little as they watched the Shohoku player file into the locker room, drooped shoulders dejected.

"Miyagi tried hard too, during the second half, but though he was still playing strongly, he also knew that they were going to lose. He was prepared for it. Besides," Mito added. "He has Ayako to cheer him up."

"Sakuragi, then?"

"No. He doesn't get disappointed. He gets mad. But since he had a chance to slam dunk in front of Haruko, he is a winner at heart."

"It's Rukawa, Kira!" Aiko interrupted. "Haven't you seen? He was the one that kept the game going when they were loosing. He tried his hardest to bring their points back up, and knowing him, he thought they would. Too bad time ran out for him."

Kira looked confused. Yumi saw this and said consolingly,

"Don't worry, Kira. Rukawa's just disappointed that's all. Of course he would be. He has always been very confident in himself, and when he sets out to do something, he always succeeds. But this time…the odds were against him. He, Miyagi, and Sakuragi were the only ones that's truly motivated in this game."

"And you know how headstrong and ambitious he was." Mito shook his head. "To try for something and not succeed… That's not him at all."

Kira reverted her eyes toward the dejected back of the players, where Rukawa's _did_ stand out.

"Oh!" She breathed softly. "Poor Rukawa…" Aiko snickered beside her.

"Maybe he lost on purpose." She put in deviously. "Maybe he wants something more than winning a game. Maybe he already has a price in mind. Go and comfort him, girl! If you know what I mean." She added under her breath. But Kira heard, and a surge of rage simmered through her. It took a great deal to arouse Kira from her good nature, but every girl has its own limitations, and Kira's had been reached.

"How _dare_ you say that? I'm sick and tired of hearing people whisper behind their backs about Rukawa and I. And I know what they're saying. It is not true! How can you…you, Aiko! Bring that up when you know it isn't _true_!"

Kira looked so threatening that Aiko trembled before her, discovering that when the gentlest girl was roused, they were more impressive than any other dangerous creatures in the world, for even doves peck gallantly to defend their nests. Mito and the Sakuragi Brigade looked on nervously as Aiko stammered for a response.

"I-I'm sorry, Kira. I—" Yumi quickly cut in, fearing that if this continued, she could lose two of her dearest friends.

"Do go comfort Rukawa, Kira." She coaxed, allowing her sincerity to flow with her words. "I'm sure you're the only one he needs and wants right now, for he hasn't got anyone else but you"

"What can I do?" Asked Kira, looking ready, but ignorant how to begin.

"You've got the gift of love and sympathy and the rare ort of showing it without offending. Show him that you care and that it didn't matter if he didn't win the game for the team."

Kira found out soon that she _was_ needed. For when she knocked as asked to go into the locker room, the door was swung open without a question, and she found herself in the thickest, most heavy atmosphere possible.

"I…" Among the group of half-dressed—but decent—boys, she found that it was hard to say anything. The heat radiating from the warm bodies and the smell of sweat was strong, but she ignored the masculine factors. "I watched the game." She finally said slowly, then hesitated. The boys slumped around the benches didn't look up.

"I-I don't know much about basketball, b-but I really liked the game." Her soft words were gauche, but no on in the room doubted the sincerity heard through her small lilting voice. She twisted then hem of her uniform between her fingers, trying to find the right words to say.

"I never was a sports person, but somehow, seeing the game made me wish I was in a team sport that trusted and depended on each other so well." Her voice was weak, but several basketball players looked up. "Piano players are mostly alone, because they need time to think and to compose themselves for the beauty and emotions of the music through their fingers, so I never had much friends in that area."

Kira felt encouraged as some of the boys nodded understandingly, and her voice grew stronger. "Watching you guys play basketball touched me, even though it was not a winning game, because I think an even more important part of being on a basketball team is learning to trust your teammates, to stick together through good and bad, to encourage each other, to develop a bond like no other. Isn't it true?" She looked at the young man closest to her, which happened to be Kiminobu Kogure. He smiled and nodded.

"I think you're right." He laid a hand on her shoulder lightly. "Even though we didn't win, we didn't lose either. The feel of winning disappears, but friends don't. And no one will ever have a relationship as strong as ours."

Inspired, most of the players grinned, and the as if the gray clouds just disappeared from above them, they realized that loosing a game isn't the end of the world. When they walk out of the locker room, that day, they'll have each other. They'll be a team, no matter what, and they'll face everything that come their way together.

"She's right, we're all winners!" One clapped his friend on the back.

"Remember when Sakuragi fouled Sendoh for the second time, that look on Sendoh's face was priceless!" Another piped up and they laughed.

"Shut up!" Sakuragi defended hotly. "I'm the genius of the whole team. You guys wouldn't have made it this far without me."

"We all have winning days and loosing days. I won't let this get me down." Miyagi threw his clothes on and set off to find Ayako.

"Are you off to find Aya-chan?" Someone teased. Miyagi stiffened and turned around, before proceeding to yell at that guy, and possibly, pummel him.

"We'll win the next game for sure!" Kogure called, before turning to Akagi to discuss the strategy for their next game.

Seeing that the atmosphere had lightened, Kira looked around for the one person she came for, Rukawa. But realized that he was nowhere to be seen.

Another young man who'd be eyeing her from the beginning with a respectful look in his eyes, apparently read her mind and spoke up, motioning toward the back of the room,

"Rukawa's in the back. He took this loss harder than any of us." He folded the jersey in his hands and Kira saw that the basketball jersey he held had the number fourteen on it.

__

Mitsui Hisashi! The guy that holds Yumi's heart within his grasp. But worrying more about Rukawa by himself than Yumi's new crush, Kira didn't say anything besides smile, and stepped quickly toward the back.

Rukawa's head and face was covered with a towel as he sat very still. His sweat, like great drops of blood, fell to the ground. Kira's heart lurched as she saw him.

"Rukawa…" She reached toward him. But he turned away, his muscle tense, saying quietly.

"Go away."

Wisely, Kira said nothing. But she sat down quietly next to him in a fashion that's so devoted and constant that Rukawa couldn't bear sending her away.

As for Kira, she resolved to stand ready to offer sympathy, if nothing more, whenever the confidential minute came. For the next fifteen minutes, she merely sat beside him, offering him her steady undying dedication and loyalty, humming softy to herself, crossing and uncrossed her ankles with feathery movements, and played with the long silky locks of her hair. Though she did nothing and said nothing, her quiet, earnest manners were so kind, so comfortable, that Rukawa felt its silent magic through her silence and grew more gentle in the quiet atmosphere of the twilight. Slowly, his heart made peace with itself and pulled the towel from his face.

He looked over at Kira, only to find that she'd been watching him all along with gentle, sympathetic eyes. And seeing in his friend's face something that had never been there before, he put his arm about her, and leaned his tired head against her shoulders, tucking himself under her chin, as if, when least expected, he found the consolation he most needed.

Mitsui, the only other person still in the room, had been watching their sweet little conduct. And as he watched Kira quietly stroking the sweaty strands of black hair with love from her every movement, he felt a stirring little tug on his heart.

Cold, rude, distant Rukawa, in his moment of weakness, had found somebody to lean on. Would he, Mitsui, the once wicked, ex-gangster, cruel fighter, ever have that chance?

The tall basketball player shouldered his bag and not wishing to interrupt the heartfelt scene behind him, soundlessly slipped out the door, where he soon got his answer.

Yumi turned toward him the moment his stepped out, a dash of blush sprinkled across her cheeks and nose. She walked toward him shyly.

"Hi, Mitsui." She looked up at him through long lashes, pushing a red tress of her hair nervously behind her ear. "Y-you played really well today. I like it. I-I really… I think I better go." With her face an embarrassing shade of red, Yumiko was just about to make her escape, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Wait." She turned and saw that the eyes of the stern-looking basketball player were wistful and grateful.

"Please," his voice was low. "May I walk you home?"

* * *

Rukawa stopped his bike in front of Kira's house and got off, giving her a hand while doing so. She turned around at the door and gave his a sisterly kiss on the forehead, saying heartily,

"It is a good game today, Rukawa. And no matter what you think or what people say, _I'm_ proud of you and of who you are. Remember, I care, that's all it matters." Those words sounded familiar to Rukawa's ears as he had said those almost exact words when she was doubting herself.

And when they said good night, after looking at the twilight sky, he kissed her forehead. They stood under the starry, starry night, wrapped in the gentle whisper of the wind, his kiss resting like the sweetest soft petals on her skin.


	14. A Day on the Beach

(Chapter 14: A Day on the Beach)

Shohoku High School's basketball team might have lost their first game, but they won it back by winning the next game, and the next game, and the next game, and the next. Four straight winning games in a row! There was only one more game, against Kainan, if they win that game, they would be declared the Regional Champion once again.

For a celebration, also a relaxation from the stress they've been under lately, basketball captain Akagi took time to organize a little holiday on the beach one Sunday morning, where the players can relax and loosen up their tense muscles on the sunny white beach. Strict, demanding Akagi hardly ever suggests anything more than practice and more practice, so when the players received this notice, they were naturally quite pleased.

And since it was merely a casual gather, the players are free to bring anyone they wish. Without a doubt, most people from Shohoku will probably attend, with or without an invitation.

So, as Sunday morning arrived…

"Kira!" Rukawa looked at his watch for the seventh time as he tapped his shoes impatiently on the wooden floor of her entryway. "Come on! It's only the beach! What are you doing?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Her voice was muffled. Rukawa let out a long sigh. What is it with girls and bathrooms? At last Kira immerged from the room and Rukawa drank in the sight of her silently.

She had kept simple and wore a soft white blouse, gathered and worn off the shoulders and a long, lovely aqua skirt with delicate lace insets. From her shoulders hung a large bag, while a white headband pulled back her long raven tresses and silver hoops hung from her ears.

Rukawa thought she looked like the prettiest gypsy he's ever seen.

"I'm ready." She said cheerfully as Rukawa nodded and got on his bike. He waited until she was settled and still before riding toward the pretty, exotic beaches of Kanagawa that they passed every day.

"It's such a pretty day." Kira was saying as the breeze pushed back her hair. Her pretty dangling earrings tinkered lightly and her skirt whispered from the gust.

"Hmm…" Rukawa still doesn't talk much, but it was enough for Kira, who knew him with her very heart.

"How many people are going to be there?" She wanted to know.

"Just the basketball team with whoever they brought."

"Yumi will be there, I heard Mitsui ask her. And Haruko too, since she's Akagi's sister. I bet Sakuragi probably asked her also."

"Don't forget Ayako. Miyagi wouldn't let her out of it." Rukawa added dryly.

"I think Aya-chan is the best." Kira told him readily. "And Haruko. I didn't understand any basketball rules until they told me. Haruko is very patient."

"I taught you basketball." Rukawa's head turned just a little. Kira giggled, remembering back to the useless mornings when Rukawa had taken so much pain in trying to teach her how to play basketball. The results were a swollen finger, a large scrape on the knee, and a bruised cheekbone. Rukawa had given up then, and declared she was helpless.

"I know, but you were too much of a expert to do me much good." She reminded him. "You were teaching me how to shoot three-pointers when I barely knew how to dribble. And you were teaching me how to much a million feet high when I can barely keep the ball in rolling away from my grasp." In secret, though, Kira knew Rukawa was a good teacher in his own way. He was teaching her moves that count, which are not necessarily beginner moves.

Rukawa, on the other hand, was perplexed. However did Kira, the elegant, swift, smooth-moving girl turn into such a klutz on the basketball court? One moment, she was tripping over her own feet trying to make a basket, the other minute he had to catch her before she dove headfirst into the bushes, lunging for the ball.

He sighed now as he remembered all the hazards that happened and shook his head. Even if he lived to be a hundred, he would never understand the female gender.

"Kira!" They saw Yumi waving crazily at them as soon as they turned onto the beach. Rukawa stopped the bike so suddenly that Kira had to catch herself from falling right off.

"Sand." Was his only explanation as he handed her his beach towel. "Off. I'll go lock the bike up somewhere."

Obediently, she took his towel and began walking, with difficulty, toward Yumi.

"Is there a particular place you'd like?" She called back. With his back toward her, Kira thought she heard him mumble something about being as far away from Yumi and Sakuragi and everyone else as possible. She shrugged. Rukawa doesn't favor Yumi that much, he thought she talked too much and was much too coquettish for his liking. Thinking about it, Rukawa doesn't like almost everyone. She placed his towel under one of the palm trees, and placed her right next to his.

"Kira!" Yumi ran up to her, her shirt and hair already glistening with seawater. "Come on, I've been waiting for you! Let's go change into our swimsuits. Mitsui and I have been here since ten this morning. What took you so long?"

"Nothing really." Kira looked over and saw Mitsui, who gave her a small wave. "Is he a nice guy?" She whispered to Yumi, who whispered back with a dreamy tone and a wink.

"Totally." Pulling on her friend, Yumi led her to the row of portable changing room and urged her into one. "Come on, I can't wait to get into water."

"Yumi! Kira!" Turning toward the voices, they saw Haruko and Ayako heading their way.

"Are you two changing?" Ayako was slightly breathless. Kira nodded. "Great, we were just about to, too!" Then, lowering her voice, she nodded toward a snobbish, egotistic group of bikini wearers. "I can't believe they're here also. They're from my class, and I have no idea who leaked the information that we're having a beach party here."

"Everyone in the whole school know, Ayako." Haruko pushed her hair behind her ear. "With Sakuragi on the team, there's very little the school doesn't know about them."

"That jerk." Kira could hear Ayako mutter as they each closed the door to their little changing room. "I've got to get him back for good for being such a arrogant big mouth."

Kira smiled to herself as she slipped out of the skirt and shirt. Straightening herself off and studying her image in the tiny mirror, then slid the door open and emerged from the dressing house. Just at the same second, so did the other three girls.

They made a dramatic, portrait-perfect image, stepping out at the same time, the four dazzling girls.

Haruko, on the very left, was clad in a cute blue suit. The top was like a tank top and fitted her slim body. Between the camisole top and shorts revealed several inches of her perfectly flat tummy. The dozens of shades of blue shimmered, making her look waves of the ocean.

Sakuragi stared. Akagi tried not to pummel him.

Ayako, in the little room next to her, was dressed in a slightly more elegant suit. The color was a vibrant scarlet, but the simple, but stunning style of her two-piece on her toned body caused Miyagi's jaws to drop to the sand as he stared with wide eyes.

Yumi had the fanciest suit out of all of them. Unlike other redheads, she doesn't believe in wearing green to bring out the color of her hair. Instead she donned on a deep violet two piece that was more revealing than the other girls. She gave her hair a flip that caused Mitsui to catch his breath as the long mane of red hair shimmered under the sunlight.

But all eyes were on Kira. Not because she was stunning, or sexy, or arousing. But because she looked so very different and unique from every girl on the beach.

A white one-piece hugged her body modestly. One-piece were rarely seen these days, and the silvery-white made it more impossible than ever. On any other girl, it would have looked unattractive and even ugly. But on Kira, it only looked exotic and charming, for it was the person that wore it makes the difference.

The plain suit became her excellently, and one ever thought of the suit, instead looked at the content and sweet figure who wore it, for the freedom from two pieces and the feeling of being half-naked made her every movement vigor, grace, and ease. A happy soul in a healthy body was a rare sight these days, and this pleasant union was the charm, which Kira possessed without knowing it.

Mito, from his position with the rest of the Sakuragi Brigade, took one took at the modest, sweet girl and proclaimed her, "Cuter than a sack full of puppies."

Unknown, even to himself, but at that moment, he fell in love. He lost his heart to the becoming, demure, artistic girl.

Out of everyone that was staring at her, only Rukawa wasn't. He was lying on the towel that Kira had set up for him, taking a nap. He lazily opened one eye to observe his surrounding, since it had suddenly grown quiet.

Kira paused for a moment as she stepped out on the wood, taking in the beauty of the ocean in front of her. The endless shimmering sapphire water, the white sandy beaches, the blue sky accented with puffs of white clouds. She was under the spell of the water's eternal beauty.

The pause, to Rukawa's dismay, conveniently gave all the guys a chance to look at her. With her glossy mane of ebony black, and a modest, yet alluring, one piece that lightly molded her slender body, she somehow outshone all the girls, including the large group that wore tiny bikinis that was like ornaments instead.

"Ayako!" Kira gasped as she looked over. "You look wonderful!" Ayako winked as pushed her thick curly waves away and tied the halter strings behind her neck.

"Nah." She replied easily. "Just because I'm the basketball team's manager, doesn't mean I have to dress and smell like them everyday." Haruko, peeking from behind the taller girl, gave a squeal as she laid eyes on Kira's one piece.

"You're gorgeous, Kira! Who'd have thought something as simple as that would look so attractive?" Yumi turned to study a friend, and a strange look shadowed her expression. She said nothing.

Down below, among the large group of bikini girls, a rustle of angry, jealous remarks were muttered among the group.

"Attractive?" One sniffed. "If she's thinks that's attractive, I don't want to know what planet they're from. I mean, look at her."

"Yeah," Another put in. "She thinks just because she's wearing white, she's going to catch the attention of all the guys? What is she trying to do?" A girl fanning herself added breezily.

"I can't believe her. I've seen her around school. She's always hanging on to Rukawa Kaede. Her name is Rukiko Kira. I heard that it was Rukawa who invited her."

As Kira stepped from the deck toward Rukawa, Yumi followed closely behind her. She took her friend's elbow and whispered loudly,

"What are you thinking, Kira? Why did you wear something as unattractive as that? If you needed a swimsuit you could have borrowed one from me. You know I've got mountains."

"I like this." Kira only gave her a tiny smile. "I feel like me in this swimsuit. I'm not here to show off my body to the guys, Yumi."

"But still, you look…old-fashioned." Yumi privately thought that her own swimsuit looked the best, yet conscious that blooming Kira had the most attractive face and manners.

"That's fine with me." Kira waved at Rukawa, who raised a hand back.

"But you could look better!" She argued.

Rukawa, who heard the remark, turned around and stated quietly with a look that neither girl could identify.

"Kira's so pretty, it doesn't matter what she wears." He observed, surveying her with an air of approval, which impressed Yumi very much, for Rukawa was considered by all girls as a model of good breeding and that indescribable something which they called "elegance."

It pleased Rukawa to see Kira standing so steadfast and true to herself. She didn't feel that being with the latest fashion of one with the tightest, most exhibition of her body was thought beautiful. She had everything every girl like her should have, youth health, intelligence, and modesty.

Yumi sighed exasperatedly. "Never mind, Kira. You should really take my advice sometimes. You could look so cute, but you have to be in that plain, white thing." She sniffed as Kira flopped down on her own towel. "I'm only doing this for your own good, you know." She added. "Why don't you want to be like other girls?" Kira looked up with a mysterious smile.

"If I was like the 'other girls,' would you still like me?"

Yumi caught her breath, then admitted, "Of course I would still like you, but I guess I like you best now."

"That's good." Kira spoke heartily now, and Rukawa looked at her as if Yumi's defender pleased him more than Yumi's defense.

"I'm going over there now," Yumi told them both. "I see Mitsui waving at me." Rukawa raised his head.

"Mitsui?" His eyes questioning. The redhead saw his suspicion, and laughed.

"Yes, Mitsui. In case you didn't know, Rukawa. Mitsui and I are getting along fine."

"Shock." He muttered. Kira joined Yumi as they laughed. Yumi pulled her friend up from the towel.

"Come with me, Mitsui. Let's get into the water!"

The tall basketball player watched with half-lidded eyes as the girls ran into the sun-shone waves. Mitsui soon came over to join him under the large palm tree. They were both silent as they watched the girls, the fair lily and wild rose, splash through the water, ocean droplets glistening in the air. The group of bikini-wears looked on jealously, for they couldn't go into the water, fearing they have worn too little to keep covered in the untamed waters.

"Kira's a swell girl." Mitsui finally broke the silence. Rukawa nodded, his arms behind his head. The three-point shooter looked down at him, amused.

"You've changed, Rukawa. I remember you before you met Kira. You were still wordless, but your manners have changed."

"Humph."

"Dress that girl up and she'd be a raving, tearing beauty." Mitsui watched her as she and Yumi jogged up onto the sandy beach laughing, looking all the prettier for her dishevelment. Jewel-like water droplets flew from their hair and glistened in the sun as they neared.

"Mitsui!" Yumi called and waved as they trotted toward the pair. Mitsui smiled and waved back.

"Yumi's a great girl, too." He said. "But very different from Kira. Hard to believe these two are friends. Under different circumstances, they wouldn't be." Rukawa nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. Yumi acts mature on the outside, her clothing were bold, her actions were wild, and her attitude confident, while Kira's quiet, modest, and shy, but under the sophisticated silence, they see a girl burning with courage and determination.

"Kira, have you met Mitsui?" Yumi flopped down and immediately began toweling her hair. Kira turned to Mitsui, her eyes dancing, and stretched out a hand.

"We've met, but I have not properly introduced myself. I'm Rukiko Kira. Pleasure to meet you, Mitsui." As he was about to shake her hand, she suddenly pulled it back, and at his surprised glance, explained, "I just realized you probably don't want to shake a wet hand."

Mitsui laughed at Kira's earnest way of talking, but he liked it because it was so different from the coquettish clatter of most of the girl with whom he talked. Young men often laughed at the sensible girls whom they secretly respect, and affect to admire the silly ones whom they secretly despise because earnestness, intelligence, and womanly dignity were not the fashion.

"Why don't you and Rukawa go for a dip?" Yumi suggested, stretching out on her mat. Kira was staring into her mirror. Both young men thought it was girlish vanity and smiled at its naïve display, but Kira was looking for something deeper than beauty.

"I guess I will go for a dip." Mitsui stood up. "I see Miyagi and Ayako. I can't let him have Ayako all to himself. She belongs to the whole basketball team." Rukawa smirked to himself as he saw a blush darken on Yumi's face as Mitsui pulled off his large white T-shirt.

"I'll go with you." He spoke up, surprising everyone. Kira put her mirror down.

"We'll stay here and guard your stuff." She said encouragingly. The guys nodded and after Rukawa tossed his dark shirt aside, walked off toward the water.

"I just don't get it." Yumi slipped her sunglasses on as she positioned herself under the sun. "Rukawa's is not bad looking at all…without a shirt on. But I don't get why you're so interested in him, when it's not his body or looks you're interested in. Plus, he's so cold and rude to everyone, you would have thought a girl like you would have stayed clear away from him."

Kira looked up from her book and answered gently, "There's more to a guy other than looks, Yumi. I see in Rukawa what others can't see."

"Which is what? Ice?" Yumi retorted. They watched as Miyagi splashed water all over Ayako. Her squeals could be heard across the beach. Mitsui was treading on water along with Kogure, but Rukawa was nowhere to be seen.

"Why do you like Mitsui?" Kira changed the subject. Yumi flushed and gave a dreamy sigh.

"He's a sweet, polite guy under that battling look." She turned onto her stomach, allowing the sun to warm her back. "You would have thought he was a killer, but even a killer has a soft side."

"A real gentleman is as polite to a little girl as to a woman, so I like Rukawa best because he is kind to me." Kira replied softly, her eyes faraway as she stared into the aqua blue water, recalling all the times when Rukawa had shielded her from the terrors with beset her path to school, in the shape of giant boys, scowling girls, and the horrible rumors that her delicate spirit couldn't have lived through if it wasn't for Rukawa.

Rukawa's color rose from his position behind the tree, where he was just returning to his towel, for the basketball-loving fellow was as sensitive as a girl to the praise of those dearest to him. Shaking his head to get rid of the color, he walked abruptly over and fell onto his towel.

"You're back so soon, Rukawa." Kira looked over from her book. "I thought you'd stay longer."

He was silent. But Kira read between the lines.

"Are some of the guys being so stupid that you can't stand it?" She placed a bookmark between her pages and rolled to her back playfully. He gave a tiny smile that shocked Yumi.

"It's shocking how you two can understand each other." She finally said, pulling out more suntan lotion. Following her example, Kira began applying another layer onto her milky skin.

"Hey!" All three of them looked up to see a guy stopping in front of Kira with a wide grin on his face that Rukawa didn't like at all. "Do you need help with your suntan lotion?" Kira looked up, surprised, then replied naively. "I don't think so. I think I'm doing okay."

The guy gave her a strange look, then walked off, mumbling to himself. They watched as he approached another group of giggling girls, offering to do the same thing. Kira frowned, a wondering look on her face. Yumi leaned over and told her with an unbelievable shake of her head.

"When he asked if you need help, it wasn't literal." She shook her head. "What he meant was, 'Do you _want_ help?'"

"Why would I want help?" Kira still doesn't get it. With an exasperated sigh, Yumi pulled her friend by her side and pointed to the group of girls, where the guy is now happily rubbing lotion over her back in soothing motions.

"Guys like touching girls' bodies, and girls like to let guys touch their bodies." She whispered lowly. "Suntan lotion is a perfect connection." She sat back and sniffed. "I just don't know why that guy didn't ask me instead of you."

Rukawa coughed, hiding a grin that could no longer be concealed. Yumi turned around and caught the evidence, and just as she was about to explode, Mitsui jogged up.

"Hey." He gave Yumi a cautious look, noticing her unusually red face. Casting a questioning gaze toward Kira, and with a few wise gestures from the intelligent girl, he dropped down onto the blanket next to the redhead and asked mildly,

"Should I rub some sunscreen on your back? Lest you fry to death under the sun."

No words could describe the light that suddenly lit up Yumi's expression. Mitsui smiled gratefully toward Kira, who only gave him a mischievous wink.

Rukawa stood up without warning. "I'm going to get a soda." He said without looking back. Kira nodded, and added cheerfully,

"Be careful, Rukawa, you know I'd hate it if anything happens to you." Nodding, he disappeared.

"I wonder how they ever got along." Yumi remarked, chatting lightly to Mitsui, who was obediently moving his hand in circular motions across her back. And while Yumi was talking to him, she saw his eye rest on Kira, who sat apart watching the faces around her with the modest, intelligent look which many found so attractive.

"Are you laughing at Kira's prim ways?" She asked as she saw him smile.

"No, I am admiring Miss Kira's fine manners." He answered in a grave, respectful tone, which had impressed Yumi as much as Rukawa's compliment for Kira had. Suddenly, Yumi realized there might be something, some manner or attitude of some sort, in this "sissy girl" worth learning, for many admiration for Kira had already reached Yumi's ears. Mitsui's respect were just as hard to obtain as Rukawa's, yet both their favors had gone toward the quiet, raven haired girl that wasn't the least showy or flamboyant. Somehow, the little things she's done had won approval from everybody. Looking at Mitsui, Yumi wished she had done that little thing and won that approving look, for she valued the young man's good opinion because it was so hard to win, by people like her, at least.

However, Yumi wasn't hypocrite, nor was she narrow-minded or full of jealous. Those were her strong points and inner beauty, though she didn't know about it. To Mitsui's refined statement, Yumi only remarked timidly,

"Yes, she is a wonderful person, isn't she?" As he turned to look at her, she quickly added with a hint of her old flippant way. "Of course, I didn't know that in the beginning, in the beginning, I only felt sorry for her, but now…" Mitsui's eyes were steady as they watched her every movement and heard her every word. Yumi felt her heart beat harder. "Now, I just like her because she's a sweet person, and her manners are so gentle and kind that there never seems to be an evil thought inside of her. For example, like her and Rukawa—"

The redhead knew she was babbling, but couldn't help it. The pair of eyes on her was as intense as fire.

"Everybody thinks highly of her and she deserves it. She's just an elegant, perfect girl, anyhow…" She finished lamely, drowning in the deep pools. Mitsui gave a quiet laugh.

"I think highly of another girl, too." His voice was amused, but his eyes were thoughtful. "I think she has potential and inner qualities that she hides, though not very well."

Yumi raised up her face and met his eyes. Their gazes locked. And without knowing, the distant between their lips shortened. They got closer, and closer…until it was merely millimeters away. Then…

"I got our sodas." A dry voice interrupted several feet away. Yumi and Mitsui jerked apart, both of their faces flaming red, as if they've been caught doing a crime. Mitsui cleared his throat nervously while Yumi patted her hair with jerky motions.

A distance away, they watched as Rukawa tossed Kira a cool, bubbly bottle. She fumbled with it, but managed to keep it from landing on the sand.

"Thanks." They watched as Kira studied her bottle thoughtfully, then turned to the silent basketball player. "I trust you didn't shake my bottle before giving it to me?"

A look answered her question.

"I was just wondering."

"You're going to get sunburned if you don't stay out of the sun." He told her without any expression. "Or put on more sunscreen." Kira gasped as her hand flew to her shoulders.

"I am, aren't I?! Okay, then." She rummaged through her beach bag. "Lotion, lotion…hat… There!" She turned to Rukawa with an impish face and struck a small pose. "So…how do I look?"

"Normal." Was the careless, but honest, answer. She gave him a small poke and put on a small pout.

"What? Don't I look cuter than usual?" Crossing her arms, "I think I do." The look he gave her was one of amusement. Mitsui leaned over to Yumi and whispered by her ear,

"You know, I don't think it was the wealth, accomplishments, or position that most attracted Kira to Rukawa, though they are excellent influences."

"You feel that, too?" Yumi whispered back. "Somehow, I never believed this is all they are going to be."

Yumi had noticed long ago, with most girls, Rukawa was like other young men of his age, except perhaps in a certain grace of manner which was as natural to him as his respect for all womankind and coldness to all males. But to Kira, he showed the domestic traits and virtues which are more engaging to womanly women than any among of cool intellect or worldly wisdom.

"I wonder how they ever got together so well." Mitsui wondered out loud. "Maybe he's been waiting for the feminine type to come along." Yumi sighed.

"I'm becoming a regular old maid, as sharp as a lemon and twice as sour." They both laughed as Kira set down her drink and followed Rukawa toward the waterfront. He pointed to something and she looked interested.

The sun was at the peak of setting behind them. The sunset about the vivid turquoise blue waters painted the sky coral and red, pink and lavender. The huge, round ball of fire was their perfect backdrop as Kira laughed at something Rukawa said. Anyone could see they loved one another dearly, and weren't afraid to show it. However, though their love wasn't passionate, it seemed to go even deeper, more durable, and was a more pure sort of love.

In front of the fiery red sun, they saw the shadow of Kira as she stood on tiptoes to kiss her friend on the cheek, who returned it without looking as if he thought it as "girl's nonsense."

Yumi was surprised to find moisture in her eyes at the sweet little scene before her, but quickly wiped it away as they walked back towards her arm in arm, deeply engaged to each other.

A shout across the beach from Haruko quickly interrupted Rukawa and Kira as well as Yumi and Mitsui. Both sets looked up, their face expecting trouble. But all they received was an excited voice and enthusiastic facial expression.

"Come on, guys, we're having a basketball game! Everybody is to meet on the basketball court!"


	15. Kira's First Game

(Chapter 15: Kira's First Game)

Kira looked around for her clothes to put on for the game, but couldn't find them. After ten minutes of frantic searching with Yumi, she finally said slowly to Rukawa and Mitsui, "My clothes are gone."

"What?" Mitsui frowned. Rukawa's expression remained stony. Yumi repeated huffily as she prowled the sandy beach.

"Her clothes are gone. No doubt about it, some pervert stole it." Kira's eyes widened as she gawked.

"Why?! Why would they do something like that?" Her friend shrugged, straightening up after her unsuccessful search.

"Most likely you have a stalker or an admirer of some sort. The real problem is, what are you going to wear? You can't wear your swimsuit until you get home and you'll be frozen to death by then. You know how cold the beach gets after the sun goes down."

Before Kira had time to say anything, An extra large, enormous, black T-shirt was tossed over Kira. They turned to Rukawa, who stood in his black shirt. He looked away.

"It's an extra. Wear it." Kira looked at Yumi, who nodded, and pulled it over her head. The shirt was huge. As the shirt enveloped her body, Kira's slender body disappeared in the endless material. Yumi took one look at her and giggled. Even Mitsui cracked a smile.

"You look like a kid playing dress-up." Yumi told her between laughter. Rukawa looked over with an impatient sigh, but they noticed something flicker in his icy blue eyes, before he started walking away.

* * *

Rukawa was silent as Sakuragi asked slowly in a voice of disbelief."Why am I not playing again?" Ayako, with her usual cap over her mass of curly hair, explained patiently once again.

"It's a basketball game for girls, Sakuragi. You boys had your chance every single day. It's our turn."

"Then why is Rukawa playing?!" The redheaded king of rebound demanded. Under his breath, Kira could hear Rukawa mutter, "Idiot."

"He's not, Sakuragi, no boys are." Ayako winked. "You're just here to referee us. After all, what are we compared to our mighty, powerful, all important king of basketball?"

Sakuragi puffed out his chest and plastered an arrogant grin on his face.

"I meant Akagi." The smile quickly disappeared as a frown took its place.

"What? That gorilla?" He grumbled under his breath. "Why him? I am better than him in every way, and don't forget how I beat him before I even know how to play basketball—" A fist on his head silenced him as he howled in pain.

"Shut up and go stand by the sidelines with the other guys." Akagi ordered darkly, pointing to where the guys had taken place along the logs placed in the sand and the lone stone wall. Sakuragi mumbled dark obscenities and curses as he stalked over with Mito and the Sakuragi Brigade.

Ayako, taking charge as usual, quickly divided ten girls up into two teams. The group of bikini flamingos refused to participate in such a "riotous" sport, but there were plenty of other girls, whom were now all dressed in T-shirt and shorts, that's willing to participate.

"I think I'll skip." Kira began to say as she backed off against the wall with Sakuragi, but Haruko grabbed her elbow and refused to let go.

"No, no!" She begged. "We have nine players, you have to play to make the teams even."

"Surely, one of the boys could take my place—" Yumi countered by grabbing her other arm before she could finish.

"No! You've got to play, girl!" She exclaimed. "How often do you think you'll get a chance like this?"

"Well—"

"You don't to disappoint Rukawa, do you? Look over there." She motioned to the solitary, straight, tall figure. "Look at him. He's the star of the basketball team, how do you think he'd feel if the girl he's with everyday doesn't even give his favorite sport a try?"

"Basketball is almost his life." Haruko pointed out. Giving up, Kira allowed herself to be placed on Haruko's team. Shuffling between them, the boys had somehow conjured up nine wristbands of white and various dark colors, making all the girls wonder how big of an impact basketball has made upon all of their lives if they're randomly carrying wristbands everywhere.

Kira slipped on a white wristband with Haruko, Mila, Nakata—who invited herself brashly into this gathering—and an athletic gal named Suki, who was Haruko's friend. The other team consisted of Ayako—who had no wristband because of the shortage and is using her red cap in its place—Yumi, Aiko, Suzu, and another one of Haruko's friends, Keiko.

"So it's the reds verses the whites." Kogure announced the obvious. "Let's go, girls!"

The game began, and the large flock of guys had scuffled around and rearranged themselves to be cheering for one of the two teams. Sakuragi and Akagi were rooting for the white, both for Haruko, while Mitsui and Miyagi cheered for the reds, for Ayako and Yumi. Rukawa alone stood apart from all of them, his face expressionless. Kogure and the others evenly splited themselves up between the two groups.

Rukawa, though, wasn't cheering for anyone, was watching the game intently. As he had predicted, Kira's clumsiness was soon know throughout the whole court.

"Kira, catch!" Haruko passed the basketball to her. Kira fumbled with the ball and gave a cry as the ball jammed against her finger. Yumi quickly caught the ball and went for the hoop. A large groan was heard from the white cheering squad as the reds scored.

"It's okay, Kira," Mila patted her on the back. "How's your finger?"

It was painful and had swollen just a bit, but Kira, unwilling to spoil the playful atmosphere around her, forced a smile on her lips and assured the girl that she was all right.

The game continued and this time, Kira was positioned in front of the basket for defense. Ayako came charging up with the ball and the boys supporting the whites roared for her to cut Ayako off.

"Stop her, stop her!" Even Mito was deeply engrossed into the game as he jumped up and hollered.

"Go, Ayako!" Miyagi shouted, his hands balled into fists. "Make a basket, you can do it!"

"Slap the ball away from her, Kira! Focus on the ball, not her hands!" Sakuragi bellowed.

Kira focused on the ball, but as she reached out for it, she tripped over her own foot and landed in a heap by Ayako, who tripped and fell on top of her. The whistle was blown by Kogure, who was acting as referee in this game since Akagi was siding with his sister, as the game was called to a halt.

Rukawa pushed away from the wall, a concerned frown on his brows, but didn't move forward, for he was a wise youth, and knew when to intervene.

"Are you alright, Kira?" Yumi gasped as she pushed forward. "Oh! You're bleeding!"

Ayako, who had fallen over Kira, was all right besides being bruised, but Kira, who had been twisted in the large shirt landed without the protection of her hands. Blood began to seep and trickle from the large scrape on her knees.

"We'll have to treat that right away." Miyagi looked concerned as he felt around the raw skin for any broken bones of any sort. Kira gritted her teeth from the pain. But while she was clumsy and awkward on the court, Kira was not a quitter, to Rukawa's pride. She'll never quiet while she can still go on. Kira gently pushed the helping hands away and firmly called for a first-aid kit.

"This will only take several minutes." She explained as the kit was brought by Mitsui. "I'll simply disinfect it and wrap a Band-Aid on it." Her voice was cheerful, but the boys were not so easily convinced.

"You really should get it properly treated." Kogure advised, pushing his glass upward. The rest of the team nodded their agreement.

"I'll be fine. Don't spoil me." She tried to sound light as she slapped a bandage over her knee and visibly flinched at the pain that shot up. Nobody missed that look.

"Perhaps Kogure is right." Haruko said doubtfully. "It looks nasty."

"Yeah!" Yumi nodded, looking slightly less nauseated now that the blood was gone.

"Don't coddle me, let's continue the game!" Kira tried to stand up with vigor, but her knee gave away underneath her and various hands had to catch her before she hurts herself again. Akagi sighed, but Kira insisted. Soon she was back into the game.

"Pass, Aiko! Pass!" Suzu yelled. "Pass it to Keiko, she's free!"

Within a moment, Kira was in front of Keiko, blocking the girl with her body.

"Great job, Kira!" Suki called. "Now make sure she doesn't get the ball!"

"I knew she'd get the hang of it sometimes." Sakuragi whispered smugly to nobody in particular. "It must be because she watched the ingenious me play during practices." Akagi rolled his eyes.

"Don't be bragging too soon, Sakuragi!" They looked over to see Miyagi's eyes gleaming, a smirk on his lips. "We both know that the red team is much stronger. There is no way your team is going to win."

"Yeah." Mitsui also snickered. "Prepare to face defeat."

"We're not going to lose!" Mito shot back. "We have good players on our team!"

"Yeah!" The Sakuragi Brigade turned onto the reds with menacing expressions.

"You wanna bet?" Mitsui pushed forward, his eyes beginning to burn.

"Only if you want to lose!" A guy from the white team replied cuttingly.

"Only a fool can think that they're winning." A red called.

"Then I guess you're talking about yourself." Sakuragi's face was threatening. The two teams were almost nose to nose now, and Kogure was trying to chill both groups down as well as referee the basketball game.

"Hey guys, come on." He pleaded. "This is only a fun game, nothing serious." Dozens of pairs of eyes turned onto him, detonating with flames.

"You think we're going to lose, don't you!?" Miyagi growled.

"No! No, no, no…"

"So you're actually on their side!" Mito gave Kogure an icy glare. "How do we know you're being fair?!"

"Hey, now wait just a minute—"

"This is just an unfair game to began with. Kogure was probably siding with the other team."

"Not fair! Somebody else be referee!"

"I knew people with glasses should never be trusted."

"Enough!" Akagi bellowed. Silence immediately prevailed over the cheering squads. Poor, honest Kogure looked like he was about to explode with innocence. Rukawa gave them a bored look. Then turned back to the game, just in time to see Kira making one of her famous dives against the stone wall, oblivious to everything but the ball within her grasp.

"Kira, watch out!" A cry rose up.

Before Kira realized what she danger she was up against, she slammed against the wall headfirst. Gasps were heard as she collapsed and curled into a tight ball. Footsteps ran toward her, their hearts thudding, fearing the worst.

Miyagi reached her first, all the blood had drained from his face. Stooping down to his knees, he reached out for the girl, pushing her long hair away from her face.

"…Kira?"

She stirred a little, a groan raising from deep inside her chest. By this time, Rukawa had arrived and was allowed to push through the large crowd. Miyagi turned back and ordered.

"Stand back, all of you!" He barked. Rukawa dropped down by her side and shook her shoulders gently.

"Kira. Kira!"

"Don't be so rough, Rukawa!" Yumi cried, couldn't help herself. "You're going to hurt her!" Rukawa paid no attention as he watched Kira slowly open her eyes. With a beginning of a black eye and a bruise rising up onto her cheek, she said with a weak smile that stunned everyone as she held out the ball from her embrace.

"Look, Rukawa. I caught the ball." The whole beach was silent, only the sound of breathing was heard.

"Forget the ball!" Mitsui said roughly, taking the ball away and tossing it behind him. "Why are you so careless?! If you had ran faster, you could have had a serious head injury."

But Rukawa only said quietly as he picked her up and coddled her against his chest, "Yes, you did catch the ball. And I am very proud of you." His statement was eloquent and simple and it touched her.

"And I held onto it." She sounded pleased as he carried her away from the bewildered crowd.

"Yes, you did."

"I _am_ getting better, aren't I?" She winced and gingerly touched her eye. "Though I am paying the consequences."

"Are you alright?" He set her down and peeked down at her with a worried frown. She ruffled her hair and looked down at her body.

"I'll live, if that's what you mean." She answered cheerfully. Rukawa wasn't so sure, in the dim twilight, she seemed tiny and pale in his shirt. He sighed and shook his head. It was only a basketball game, but for Kira, it seems like the battlefield, and her injuries were from the war in fighting in with the basketball.

"Well, you better stay still till we go home. Tomorrow, you should probably have a check-up anyway."

"Will do." They sat silently side by side, watching as the colorful paper lanterns were beginning to be hung up on the lines connected between trees. Soon, twinkling little lights were scattered all over the beach, creating a serene, relaxing atmosphere. Soft music was put up, and couples were soon seen in each others' embrace, savoring each others' warmness and love.

"Oh, look!" Kira said suddenly, lifting her head from the arms that wrapped around her knee. "There's Ayako and Miyagi."

"Hmm…"

"Ayako's so pretty." Her voice was dreamy as she watched with a soft light in her eyes. "And there's Yumi." Yumi and Mitsui moved past Rukawa and Kira in a slow, romantic fashion. Yumi winked at Kira from Mitsui's shoulder as she moved past her. Kira gave her a thumb-up sign and continued to sit, surrounded in the heartfelt feeling, savoring the romance.

"Do you want to dance?" Rukawa's abrupt voice was unenthusiastic, but felt as though it was his responsibility to make sure Kira was happy.

"No." Kira only looked up with a small smile. "I'm happy here, sitting right next to you." Staring up with the merry blue eyes that thanked him silently for many of the small kindness that girls never can forget.

Rukawa nodded, understanding exactly what she meant.

"I feel very comfortable." She gave a dreamy little sigh as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Sitting with you. Ever since I met you, I feel as if the last part of my life was completed."

Rukawa had the exact same feeling. The dreams about the nameless infant had disappeared as soon as Kira appeared into his life. And as soon as Kira entered into his mind, he felt as if he's known her forever. There could never be anyone so understanding and so acceptant of him.

He slowly leaned his cheek again her soft hair, and like the other couples, they stayed that way until they were the last two people on the beach, basking in each others' warmth and affection.


	16. Heart to Heart, Soul to Soul, Blood to B...

(Chapter 16: Heart to Heart, Soul to Soul, Blood to Blood)

"Oh!!! I'm so excited!!" Haruko squealed loudly as the girls sat down in the stadium. "Finally! The game against Kainan!"

"I've been so waiting for this!" Yumi snapped her gum as she chewed furious, her hand twirling a strand of her auburn hair. "I've watched Mitsui practice everyday. There's no way Shohoku's going to lose."

"I wouldn't know." Kira said as she shook her sore finger. The long white skirt hid the large bandage that covered the scrape on her knee. The make-up that Yumi had applied thickly onto her cheek covered her bruised cheek and black eye. Her thick, long hair had been swept up into a knot and secured off her neck, fastened with several intricate hand-carved combs, their delicate tendrils escaping and framing her face. Anybody who didn't know would have thought her a beautiful, elegant girl everywhere. One would never have guessed what a klutz she was on a basketball court.

"Look! There's Shohoku!!" Aiko gasped and whistled loudly as she waved.

"Mitsui is looking this way! Mitsui!!" The redhead leaned across the railing and blew dozens of kisses toward the star player, causing the poor boy to blush as the other guys nudged him. Rukawa ignored them, but couldn't resist looking up, knowing that Kira was there, watching him.

"I'm cheering for you, Rukawa." Kira called down softly without coyness, which was what Rukawa liked about her. There's always something flattering under the natural innocent sweet voice of hers.

The basketball legend lifted up his hand in a fist, pointing it straight at her. His sign of victory. All the girls, excluding Kira, squealed with delight at his attention. She only gave him the gracious, trusting, quiet look of hers that made him feel that he had known her forever.

"Look, there's Kainan!" Mila gasped, grasping Suku's arms. "They look horrible! Look at them, they're huge!"

"Surely, they can't be high school students!" Keiko turned to Haruko, her eyes widened with fear.

"They are. But don't feel intimidated." She added cheerfully, pointing to Shohoku's team. "Our team is pretty big, too."

"Only Sakuragi, Rukawa, and your brother." Suki shook her head, her two ponytails bouncing. "The rest are normal, and Miyagi's almost tiny compared to the tallest guy on Kainan."

"We can have faith and trust our boys." Kira looked up. The girls turned to where she had been silent. They saw that there was a light in her eyes, as her lips were smiling with encouragement. At the moment, she was the very glowing portrait of strength and beauty.

"She's right, girls." Haruko finally nodded, agreeing. "Have faith in our boys. They've done well before and with us here, supporting them all the way, it'll be all right whether they win or lose. They're all winners at heart."

"Go, Haruko!" Suki clapped, then focused on the scene below her. "The game just started!"

The game was yet another exciting game, for Kainan and Shohoku were equally good. One minute, Shohoku would have the lead. But thirty-seconds later, Kainan would strike back. The game continued, and by the time the first half of the game ended, Kira and the girls could see their boys were exhausted.

"Kainan has the lead." Yumi said doubtfully, chewing on her lower lip. "I don't know…do you think we'll win?" The other girls all look dubious, their minds split between logic and faith. Only Kira alone stood strong. Aiko turned to the raven-haired girl, for she was their direction of strength and constancy.

"Do you think we'll win, Kira?" The pianist only sat calmly, steadfastly. In a soft voice that was gentle and firm at the same time, she assured the other girls.

"Shohoku will win. Our boys will win."

Her words came true in the end, though it was a long and hard battle. It started out step by step. The girls never gave up as they cheered for their boys. And their boys, dripped with bloody sweat, earned their points one by one. They gained ahead by two, then four, then five. At first Kainan tried to catch up, but they were as tired as Shohoku. But Rukawa's skills and Sakuragi's unwavering energy soon made it impossible to keep up. It was a close game, 68-65, Shohoku in lead.

"We won!!" Haruko screamed. "We won! We won! We won!!" She, Keiko, and Suki clung onto one another.

"This is their second time in a row!" Yumi turned to Kira, her eyes bright and overjoyed. "Second National! Can you believe it!?"

"They are wonderful." Kira's eyes followed Rukawa until the whole team disappeared through the doors. He looked worn out as sweat poured down his face, and looked as if he was about to drop any minutes. But still, he walked with a straight back and lifted his head proudly.

"I can't wait to congratulate them!" Aiko said excitedly, picking up her purse. "Let's go now!"

"Perhaps we should give them some time to steady themselves." Mila suggested. "After all, they've just won the national champions."

"That's a good idea—" Kira began to agree, but was interrupted by a guy rushing up to her, his face pale and breathless.

"Are you Rukiko Kira?" His words jumbled out in a hurry. She looked startled.

"Yes." She felt the skip in her heart that all the people feel when something goes wrong. She couldn't speak.

"Come with me quick! Kaede Rukawa's in trouble!"

* * *

"Yes, we won again!" Sakuragi crowed in the locker room, where the guys are changing and congratulating each other for their success. "Thank to me!!" Kogure smiled, but sighed and shook his head.

"Don't forget Rukawa and the rest of us." He reminded. "We did a considerably good amount of work, too."

"Of course, glasses." Sakuragi smacked him on the back. "But I did the most."

Rukawa said nothing as Miyagi and the others protested. "Idiot." He muttered under his breath as he toweled his hair dry from the shower. However, when he was tying the laces of his shoes, he felt someone sitting down next to him. Looking up, he found the "idiot" had sat down beside him, an almost serious expression on his face. Rukawa gave him a look, but didn't say anything.

"So how is Kira?" Rukawa didn't say anything for a while, then finally replied stiffly,

"Fine."

"Have you find her brother, yet?" The raven-haired star basketball player looked up, an annoying, yet curious, expression on his face.

"What sort of nonsense are you sprouting now, idiot?"

"I asked you if you had found her brother yet? It's been months since she first found you." Sakuragi explained, a bit irritated from Rukawa's insulting attitude.

"What does her finding her brother has to do with me? I didn't even know she was looking for her brother." He told the redhead as he pulled his equipment out of his locker and slammed it shut. He heard a catch of breath behind him, before Sakuragi jumped up from the bench, his hand on Rukawa's shoulder.

"What do you mean you don't know about her brother?" He demanded. Rukawa shrugged his hand off roughly and turned, before snapping,

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" He felt disturbed, realizing that there was something to Kira that he didn't know about. After all those days with her, she was hiding something from him that even Sakuragi knew.

Sakuragi took one look at Rukawa's frustrated face, then cocked his head and stated in a voice that further troubled Rukawa.

"You really don't know anything about this, do you? You really have no idea what I'm talking about."

"I _don't_." The redhead sat down, crossing his legs, and began telling his side of the story with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Well, when I first met Kira, I wanted to ask her out on a date, because I thought she was the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life. Mito was with me and told me that there was no way I could ever date her, because—"

"Get to the point!" Rukawa barked.

"Alright! Alright! Well, anyway, when I finally met her, she asked me for help. She was searching for her brother—they've been separated ever since she was an infant." He added. "But since she was new and didn't know anyone, she told me to take her to you. She told me that you'd know how to find her brother."

"How would _I_ know how to find her brother?" Rukawa growled, ill tempered and growing more frustrated by the minute. "I knew she had a brother, but I never knew she was searching for him." Sakuragi shrugged.

"I dunno. She just said you'd know what to do. Hasn't she mentioned this to you at all?" Rukawa shook his head. "That's strange. She was really desperate to meet you. That's why we went to the warehouse that day, so she could find you."

"She never told me anything." Rukawa's face had turned from irritation to troubling. However, it was a calm, stewing troubling expression, not an alarmed one. For Rukawa, time had stood still. The world stopped spinning, the waves stopped rolling, the sun stopped shining, his heart stopped pumping, and even his breath was stopped for the moment being.

"That is strange." Sakuragi remarked, picking up his bag. "Maybe there's something both of us doesn't know about."

"I'm going to talk to her." Rukawa answered automatically. But his mind was turning, thinking, wondering, and placing pieces together. Realization dawned onto him like a thunderclap. Suddenly, he understood the feeling and love he had for her. It was like he had always known, but never really knew.

Mysterious Kira, who looked so much like his own mother, who resembled similar traits and thoughts as himself, who had boundless knowledge and vast amounts of refined qualities, possessed endless patience and sophistication, managed his beloved classical music so intelligently, who doesn't own a vein of basketball blood in her, and whose eyes were always thoughtful, sad, wistful, longing, and full of desire when she lays her eyes on him.

Could she possibly be…

…his sister?

* * *

Rukawa Kaede made up his mind to have a good talk with Kira, but the moment he stepped out of the locker room, a group of girls hurried up to him, their faces pale and their eyes anxious and excited. They froze when they saw him.

"Rukawa!" Yumi looked like she was looking at a ghost. Rukawa raised his brow. Raising a shaky hand to her lips, she pointed at him. "R-Rukawa Kaede?"

"Yes?" His tone was impatient and bored. He was in a hurry, had no time nor mood to deal with these nonsense.

"What are you doing here?" Haruko cried. "We thought you were in the hospital, hurt! And where is Kira? Why isn't she with you? Are you really alright?"

"What in the world are you talking about?" His voice was tense as his muscles tightened up under his jacket, every nerve in his body tingling.

"A guy came looking for her!" Panicked, words flew out of Aiko's lips. "He said you were in trouble and for her to go with him! Isn't she with you?!"

"No. What did the guy look like?"

"I don't really remember, all I remember was the tattoo under the collar of his shirt. It was a tattoo of a dragon."

* * *

Kira followed closely behind the guy nervously, and with her whole mind focusing on the thought of Rukawa being in trouble, she never once wondered why this unknown man was leading her into a more and more secluded place. Or why he was becoming more and more unfriendly.

"Please, is he alright? What kind of trouble is he in?" Her coaxing voice was anxious. Though the afternoon sun was shining brightly down upon her, she felt a chillingly cold hand squeezing her heart.

"He's in trouble, just follow me." The guy insisted, walking faster. He opened what seemed like the backdoor to a large warehouse, and for the first time, Kira wondered why Rukawa would be inside a warehouse. But the thought that her Rukawa was hurt and alone left her mind with no room for doubt. Without hesitating, she stepped into the dark room.

Kira waited for her eyes to grow use to the darkness and called out softly, "Rukawa? Are you there? Are you alright?"

A vile, soft chuckle from the darkness answered her call. With a gasp, she stepped backwards. The door closed with a bang behind her, cutting of the only stream of light and her only dash of hope. She felt a hand on her back as the guy she had been following gave her a rough shove that sent her onto the floor with a cry.

A light clicked on as Kira raised her head, and the terror nearly suffocated her.

"Hello, Miss Kira," Denji was leaning against the old powder blue Chevrolet with the rest of the scorpions. "What a surprise we're meeting again."

"Denji." Her voice, though a whisper, was set and said with venom. He gave a short back of laughter as he pushed himself of the car and came toward her slowly, as if stalking a prey.

"Yes. And let's see if I remembered what Rukawa Kaede told me last, 'Don't ever let me see you again, or it will be your last day.'" Denji grinned. "You see, Kira, today is the day I'm making that bastard _eat_ his every word."

"We'll see." Her answer, low and soft, sounded so final and daring that it made him shiver. But he ignored it and turned to the man with the tattoo.

"Thank, Kazu, I owe you big."

"Hey, no prob." The guy took out a cigarette and lit it before taking a long drag. "Just let me have part in whatever you're going to do to her."

"No problem." The grin was so wicked that Kira felt her whole body trembling uncontrollably with fear. Denji turned to Kira.

"So how is good old Rukawa? I haven't been back to school since that day. Surely you know my consequences, I won't be graduating."

"You wouldn't be even if you had stayed." Her voice was scathing. Kazu laughed.

"Oh, she's a feisty one. I like feisty ones. They put up the most fight." The leader of the delinquents looked unconvinced.

"I dunno, Kazu, it was hard to conquer her last time."

"That's the best part, brat." Another long drag of his cigarette, and blowing out a big cloud of thick smoke. "The best part, is to see a fighting woman giving up in the end. Conquering has never tasted sweeter. You'll get the taste, don't worry. There's never been a woman which I've tried and never conquered, yet." Denji grinned and gestured to the frightened girl.

"You seem to be experienced. Why don't you have the first try?"

* * *

"She's gone! What are we going to do?" Yumi was wailing, tears pouring down her face as if it was a waterfall. Her mascara was running, making her look grotesque, but at the moment, the redhead could care less. The other girls were no better, since the news of Kira missing, they've all been crying, sobbing onto each others' shoulders.

Rukawa massaged his temples, feeling the beginning of a headache. "Quiet! All of you!" He finally ordered, his head snapping toward the direction of the large group of weeping girls. They nodded and tried to stop their waterworks, but Rukawa could hear a sob or a whimper escape now and then.

"Listen!" He grabbed the shoulders of the closest girl, which happened to be Yumi, and gave it a rough shake. "Listen to me! I'm going to go find Kira, I need all of you to search around the stadium, school, her house, or anywhere she might be. If you can't find her, then gather the whole basketball team together and wait for me. _Do you understand me?!_" Yumi nodded wordlessly, teardrops continuing to drip of her face silently.

"Go!" A word from Rukawa, and the whole flock of girl disappeared, glad to have something to do. As for himself, Rukawa tore out of the building in large strides, his mind bursting from all the emotions he's feeling.

Outside the building, in the warm sunlight, he stopped. Lifting his face as if to gather strength from heaven itself, he closed his eyes and said a silent prayer, for it was his only strength, guidance, and weapon.

__

Kira, oh Kira! He thought silently. _If you really are my sister, then I should feel you in my heart. Where are you? Talk to me! Isn't that what siblings do?! Depend on each other because sometimes, each other is all they've got?! You are all I've got and you are all I want! I will not lose you! Where are you!?_

The area surrounding him was quiet, but with his eyes closed, Rukawa felt the uncommon sensitivity of his other senses. And suddenly, he did hear the answer to his prayers, he heard her very words passing by him in the whisperings of the wind.

And without another word, he ran for her destination, toward the only person he's ever cared for in his life.

* * *

__

God, help me! Kira cried silently in her mind. _I'm going to die…in the hands of these monsters._

"So, tell me, Kira." Denji peered up at her from below. "What do you see in Rukawa Kaede anyway? I've always wondered. What is it you see in him that you don't see in me?"

"Blood." He looked confused.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't we all have blood inside of us?" He pulled on the ropes that had secured her wrists to poles beside her, stretching her out vulnerably for all to see.

"There's a blood bond between us." Her voice was a low hiss.

"Oh! You mean sex. You guys have gone that far, huh? Well, I'm not surprised. Any man would be a fool to leave you alone." Kira rolled her eyes at the way his disgusting, twisted mind works.

"Our bond goes deeper than sex. Something you would never understand."

"Low blow." Kazu said behind him, where he was studying the tray of equipment on the table. He walked closer to Kira and caught hold of her chin. She tried twisting away, but to no avail. She was lock and helpless. And there was absolutely nothing she could do to help herself.

"She still has the fight in her." Kazu remarked, sounding pleased. "This experience for you all will be extremely pleasant."

"I have no doubt." Denji was grinning. The more muscular man held out a hand.

"Scissors." He ordered, fingering her jean-jacket. "We'll have to get these drabs off her first." Denji, his grin still on his face along with a wicked glint in his eyes, nodded and handed Kazu a huge pruning shear. Kazu shook his head and pointed to a tiny pair of surgical scissors.

"Slow, Denji, slowly." A slow smile building on his lips. "And enjoy ever minute of her suffering."

* * *

__

This is it. Rukawa stopped outside the certain warehouse, trying to catch his breath. He recognized it as the warehouse that Kira had mistaken for his own warehouse that day._ I know you're here. I heard you in the wind, and I had known you from my dreams._

* * *

Meanwhile, another creature had also sensed something was wrong. He paced back and forth inside the room, hoping that he was wrong. But knowing he wasn't, he stopped and looked for a way out. The pressure in his heart grew great as he found all the door and windows have been locked. The intelligent animal trotted up and down the stairs, looking for an ajar door, or gap from an opened window, but found none.

At last he ambled back to the living room. Standing under the gleaming ebony baby grand, the silver wolf stared out of the window, where he could see the blue sky and white clouds.

Without hesitating, Char leaped out the window, shattering the glass, and ran toward where his heart called out to him.

* * *

"Isn't this a beautiful sight, Denji?" Kazu stood back and admired his work. The jacket had been cut away, leaving Kira with only her shirt and skirt as her protection. In addition to cutting her jacket away, Kazu had also made various cut along her shirt, giving it a shredded look that around all of the guys watching by.

Kira's breath was jagged and uneven from a nervous breakdown, as perspiration beaded on her forehead. The combs that had secured her hair atop her head had fallen during her struggle, allowing her hair to spill dramatically over her shoulders. Her wrists were red and raw from her struggles against the ropes. Her strength was weak, but the fire of hope and faith in her heart was still burning strong.

__

Rukawa! Where are you? A few tears squeezed from behind her closed eyelids. _Help…_

"It is." The leader of the scorpions nodded with satisfaction. Turning back to his boys, he asked, "What do you think? Have we tamed her yet?"

"Nah," Takua drawled, spitting on the ground. "She's still got fire inside of her."

"Yo, boss," one of Kazu's boys called anxiously. "After we've tamed her, can I have a go at her?" Kazu pulled the cigarette away and gave a curt nod.

"You'll all get a chance." He promised, before turning back to Kira, who looked as if she was about to faint. "You look so uncomfortable, Kira, as if you aren't used to man touching you. Could it be true that Rukawa never did make a move on you?"

"Go to hell." He threw his head back and laughed.

"So it is true. Perfect." His cruel grin was repulsive. "This will shatter him, knowing that we dirtied your innocent, pure, beautiful body before sending you back to him. But at the same time, it'll be double the pleasure for me and my boys as well."

He picked up another pair of scissors. "Now, let's finish this." In that instant, Kira's do-or-die instinct summoned all of her energy and fervently drew upon the only source of power she knew she had.

"Denji!" Her head flew up as she glared at the older boy. Her eyes met his dead-on and nothing in her backed down. "Are you afraid? How could you not be afraid!?"

"Scared of what?" He sneered.

"Have you really forgotten Rukawa's last words, or have you grown stronger? So strong that you could keep him from killing you once he found out what you've done!" Her voice was no longer the fearful, frightened voice of a victim, but as an aggressive, dominant one.

She turned on Denji so fast that she was able to see his expression change from aggressive to stunned. She had drew from a source of power and authority that he had not anticipated. Denji didn't look so certain of himself anymore as he looked around at the group of boys. Then, counting all the boys in the warehouse that would back him up over-numbered one Rukawa, he grew assured once again.

"If he comes, we'll kill him." He insisted. "That is…_if_ he comes. You better pray he does, or you'll be the first the parish."

"He'll come, and he'll _never_ let you get away with touching me." Kira said with powerful authority. Kazu grasped her chin with fire flaming in the middle of the orbs.

"We'll see about that, bitch." With one rough movement, he harshly pressed against her lips, his tongue searching demandingly for hers. Kira gagged and forced down a wave of nausea. She pulled back, but Kazu's hot mouth followed. With no choice, Kira bit down hard against his tongue. The taste of blood filled her mouth as Kazu yelped and pulled back.

Couldn't control herself any longer, Kira turned away and threw up.

"Bitch!" Kazu hissed, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. "We'll see how long you can fight!" Lunging at her, Kira gave a cry as she felt his rough hands on the bare skin of her legs, moving upward slowly. She struggled and kneed him, but the mad man had an insane look in his eyes as his hands continued to move up, lifting the hem of her skirt higher and higher.

"Stop it!" She cried. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!!" Her mind was a swirling tornado of despair. And without meaning to, she began to sob.

Suddenly, the room turned into a burst of whirlwind. One second, Kazu's hand was brushing against the back of her leg, the next second, an enraged kick sent him flying back to Denji and the group of boys, causing them to fall domino styled into a tangled pile. Kira was released by an unstoppable force and in a blink of an eye, she was whisked away from their view.

"After her!" Kazu shouted, struggling to stand up. Denji pulled him up, his face furious. "If you punks let her get away, I swear to God I'll see everyone of you skinned alive!"

* * *

"Shhh…" Rukawa whispered as he set Kira down. Kneeling in front of her, he dabbed away her frightened tears with a handkerchief while his other hand worked deftly on the bonds of her wrists. Once freed, he pulled her against him, cradling her against his chest, his arms protective around her. "You're okay, now…you're okay…" He rocked her back and forth, calming her as well as himself.

Silent, grateful tears spilt from under her eyelids as Kira choked back a shaky sob. Slowly, her trembling hands found the strength to reach up and pull him tighter.

"Rukawa…" An overwhelming sense of loss swept through her, for her innocence, her modesty, her pure mind. "It was horrible…" As if a dam had opened, Kira wept. She clung to him, and he stroked her dark hair. She expected to feel naked and vulnerable, but in his arms, Kira only experienced protection and shelter.

"Kira…Kira…" Rukawa's arms wrapped around her, and she sank against his chest. "I should have gotten here faster." He wished he could soak up her pain, blot out the terrible memories, and the horrifying experience she had just been put through. He felt frustrated and impotent. All he could do was hold her and let her cry inconsolably.

Finally, he pulled back and shushed her by gently placing his finger over her lips.

"Quiet now, Kira." He whispered. "We have to think of a way to get out of here first."

"There's two doors, but of them are guarded for sure." Kira felt another wave of despair, this time, for Rukawa. They couldn't escape, and will be discovered sooner or later. And when they do, it will be all over for Rukawa. Burying her face in her hands, she gave a low moan.

"The girls probably has gathered together the whole basketball team, but I have no way to send for them." Rukawa said simply, looking around the warehouse.

"Rukawa!" A shout came from close to them, making them both jump. "We know you're here. Come out now and maybe we'll keep you alive."

"Yeah!" Another voice added, heading in their direction. "We're going to find you sooner or later! Best to come out now and admit your defeat."

"The better man won, Rukawa!" Denji's voice was heard echoing through the lonely warehouse, where a silent battle between life and death took place. "This is revenge for what you've done to us before. I've got friends now, Rukawa. Friends even you can't beat."

"Kira…" Takua's soft taunting voice could be heard coaxing as he prowled around some old machinery. "Come on out, Kira. Give up Rukawa, and we'll leave you alone. Or else when we find you, you'll both suffer. You're a smart girl, you don't have to suffer for Rukawa's sake."

__

Never! She vowed silently. _Never ever!!_ However, her heart began beating faster and her body began shaking as their thought of their downfall came to mind.

"Go. Do it." She looked up and saw Rukawa's face. It was thoughtful and calm, but his shoulders were hunched from defeat.

"Do it." He repeated again, urging quietly. "Bargain me for your freedom. The worst they could do to me it beat the hell out of me, they won't kill me. But if they catch you, you're going to loose more than you can take."

"Never!" She turned to him, her voice fierce, her determination strong, her eyes soft.

"Don't be foolish." Rukawa turned away. "I know that guy with the tattoo. He's not a person I could take down easily alone. And now, with Denji and his scorpions as well as Kazu's boys backing him up, I can't protect you. And they're right, they're going to find us sooner or later. We can't hide forever."

"No!" Her hand closed around Rukawa's hand and he turned to look at her. Rukawa had never seen Kira look so strong and beautiful before. Her midnight blue eyes burned with valiancy and strength. She positively glowed through the sunlight from the determination of protecting the only one she cared about.

"I'll never give you up, Rukawa Kaede!" She whispered fiercely. "I've fought too hard to get you, I'll never let you go. Even if I could give up Rukawa as a boyfriend, a young man, and a basketball star, I could never give up my own flesh and blood…" Her sentence trailed off softly.

"I can't ever give you up, Rukawa. I can't ever give up…my brother." Kira was afraid to look up. She feared Rukawa's reaction, his denial, she couldn't possibly face any rejection.

"I know." She looked up, her face mirroring the shock that should have been seen on his expression. But when he looked down at her, a gentleness that she couldn't describe and a tender, loving acceptance was all she could detect from his eyes.

"You _knew_?" She sputtered. "When? How?"

"I've known it since the first time I met you. At the club, your music called to me, your eyes told the story, and you resemble…very much like my mother—our mother." He corrected. "That night, I had a dream. I've seen you in my dreams. Ever since then, I've always known."

The information was too much for Kira to take in. She sat still, allowing her brain to comprehend the full meaning to Rukawa's words.

"You…" She said at last. "You…don't doubt me? You believe me?"

"Yes."

"You…want me?" Her voice was scarcely a whisper as she asked the most forbidden question. Rukawa glanced down to see that her face was pale, but her expression was calm, almost serene. And incredibly sad. Chuckling softly to himself, he pulled her to his side with one arm.

"Silly Kira." He chided softly in a paternal tone. "Of course I want you. You're everything a brother could ask for. Why? Don't you want me?" Her head flew up as she nodded frantically, almost nodding her head loose from her shoulders.

"I've been searching for you half of my life." She told him quietly. "You're my only connection. After my guardian died, I have no one else besides your name. The thought of you kept me going. I believe and trusted in you when I had no one else to depend on. When nobody was there, you were there for me."

Rukawa was touched by how much his presence and his living had affected his sister. He hugged her close to him as he studied his surroundings with sharp eyes. It doesn't seem like they have a way out. Voices and steps of people searching for them were still heard, and he knew that it wouldn't be very long until they discover them. There was nothing they could do.

Just as Rukawa was about to give up, their angel appeared, crawling from behind a big metal bin on his hindquarter.

"Char!" Kira whispered hoarsely. "What are you doing here?" Char grinned, before lowering his head and drooping his long ear in a comical fashion and crawling toward them. As soon as he was within two feet of them, he jumped up and leaped into Kira's arms, his red tongue licking off her dried tears.

An idea popped into Rukawa's head as he pulled the large dog from Kira's arms. "This is it." He whispered, excitement and hope lining his face. "He's the answer!"

"Char?"

"Yes! Quick! Give me something!" Slipping off the wristband that he never took off after the game, Rukawa handed it to the dog. The wolf dog sniffed it, then grinned, panting lightly. Kira fumbled around herself. Her purse was gone, and any excess clothes had also been cut away.

"I have nothing. Never mind, here." On sudden impulse, she tore the hem of her shirt, and placed it between Rukawa's band. "The girls will recognize that." Taking the wristband from him, she held it out to Char, softly talking to him.

"Listen, Char, take this to Yumi. Yumi." She repeated slower, as the dog watched her lips intently. "Bring them back here. Here. Go, Char, bring them back!"

The dog, giving the pair of sibling a long look of understanding, as if he was reluctant to leave them, finally, under Kira's urging, took the items in his mouth and bounded away from the unknown entrance which he had came in from.

"Let's hope we can stay until he bring them back." Rukawa's voice was grim. Kira nodded, and sighting one of her combs on the ground near her, she lifted her hair and fastened it with the wooden combs. Then she leaned back and let out a long sigh, as if being able to control her appearance helped steady her.

"Rukawa!" They could hear the scorpions still looking for them. "Are you an idiot!? Do you know what we'll do to you if we find you?!"

"I swear to God, Rukawa!" Denji bellowed. "We'll cut you up slowly, first your finger, then—" He went on describing all the cruel, gruesome details. Kira visibly flinched as the list went on. Rukawa ignored it, though his fine features grew darker and darker with rage.

"Do you think they'll really do it?" Kira finally leaned closer and whispered. Rukawa shook his head and told her no, though his mind told a different story.

The voices were coming closer and closer to where they were hiding and Rukawa knew, if he doesn't do something quick, both him and Kira will be found in no time. If for nothing, he must at least stall for time. His brain did a quick calculation as he looked further into his surrounding.

Kira was murmuring a silent prayer when Rukawa struggled into a kneeling position next to her. She looked up, pausing in the middle of her prayer. She had now grown calmer, and has a steady look in her eyes. Rukawa looked down, and she felt a chill going through her body.

"No, Rukawa—" She reached out. He pushed her down and before she could say anything else, he had tucked her into the large square bin behind them, silently covering the whole object with the plastic sheet that was above it. He could see Kira's fingers feeling around on the other side of the plastic, looking for a way to get out.

"Rukawa, don't!" She was furious, but kept her voice in a whisper. "If you dare do anything stupid, I'll never ever forgive you!" But her brother only poked her back into the tall metal bin and whispered back,

"Stay here."

Then, with movements as swift and silent as a cat's, Rukawa ducked under a pile of iron bars and crouching low, ran away from Kira. On his way there, he made sure his foot touch a beer can, sending it cluttering away. He heard footsteps running his way.

"What was that?!" Kazu demanded. With a light leap, the tall basketball player hopped on to the little stairs that led to another level in the warehouse. Above them all, Rukawa finally had the chance to take in his whole surrounding. He saw that, indeed, there were several boys guarding the two entrances.

"I swear I heard something…" Denji muttered as he looked around. Kazu let out a low, threatening hiss, and grabbed the younger boy by the collar.

"I want you and your boys to find that girl and Rukawa, now! If you don't, you'll be paying me with your own lives!"

Rukawa smirked. It seemed like Kazu was only a fair-weathered friend. He trusts and cares for no one. Only Denji, the fool, would take in Kazu as a friend.

Still smirking, he quietly stepped around and slipped past the group of arguing boys. For the next fifteen minutes, he kept the dragons and scorpions running like madmen in circles, while quietly laughing to himself.

But alas for Rukawa, for he could not stay in hiding forever. As he pressed his forehead against a large wooden crate, gasping for breath from exhaustion, Takua crept slowly behind him with a glass bottle. Rukawa sensed the presence of another behind him, but before he could react or turn around, Takua brought the bottle down full force against Rukawa's head. Rukawa dropped to the ground, as the shattered sound of glass showered around him.


	17. Meet Rukawa Kira

(Chapter 17: Meet Rukawa Kira)

A bloody, splitting headache might have dominated Rukawa's head, but he wasn't unconscious. Nor was he helpless. Having just as much endurance and stamina as Sakuragi, Rukawa slowly gathered his energy and pondered over a clever strategy.

Takua, a pleased grin on his face, threw Rukawa into the circle of boys, and spitting on the ground, he gave Rukawa a hard kick that caused the basketball player to grit his teeth in pain.

"Rukawa Kaede." Kazu came toward him slowly. "So we meet again. You've against cost me my time and plan. This time, we won't be so lenient." Finishing his sentence, his foot came up under Rukawa's chin, snapping his head up. Beaded sweatdrop of agonizing pain began perspiring on his forehead. But still, Rukawa Kaede did not retaliate.

"No wish to fight back, huh?" Kazu smirked. "Well, all the easier for me." Picking up a long, iron bar, he proceeded toward Rukawa.

"Come on, boys!" He called, giving a maddening low laugh. "We'll all take him on at the same time."

Their target didn't move as they advanced upon him, more than a dozen boys, including Denji and his scorpions. But as the first bar descended upon his head, Rukawa Kaede made his first move, his movements too fast even for Kazu to follow.

After their brain and eyes finally caught up to what had happened, there were pile of bent rods on the ground. The boys gaped, staring at their empty hand, and the now enraged Rukawa.

"Well?" His voice was low, his eyes the color of death as they dared anyone to make a unnecessary move. His fists were clutched tightly beside him, his lean but powerful muscles twitching, as if ready to finish anyone off. Several boys backed up. But Kazu only sneered. Reaching into his pocket, he drew out a blade that Rukawa would have found very familiar.

"Well, I'd say you've just dug yourself in a deeper hole." He flicked the blade out of its hatch. The gleaming blade flashed under the sunlight, looking both beautiful and deadly. Rukawa immediately recognized this as the fight between life and death.

"We've got more friends, Rukawa." One of the guys boasted. "If you've got any sense at all, you'd give up now, before they come down here and kill you."

"Even if you do finish us off, don't expect this to be the end." Takua added, the smirk on his face ugly and taunting. "There will always be some of us waiting to take your life when you're alone."

Rukawa's eyes narrowed until they were only slits, his pupils sliding back and forth, never once leaving his adversaries. He let out a long, slow breath, which sounded calm and steady, instead of nervous and frightened, as he was feeling. If it was him alone, there was a good chance he could take out all the guys, but at the thought of Kira, Rukawa was unwilling to take the chance.

"I guess he is all alone." His friend whispered, snickering.

"Guess again, jackass."

The voice belonged to Sakuragi. Rukawa was so relieved to hear it that a slow smile began to spread on his face. He didn't have to turn around to know that Sakuragi and the whole basketball team were standing behind him. Turning his head just a little, he asked in a dry voice,

"What the hell took you so long to get here, idiot?" Sakuragi threw up a hand, feigning innocence.

"Hey, I had to round up the others before we could leave." Smirking, he ran a hand through his red hair, nodding to Akagi, Miyagi, Mitsui, and a reluctant looking Kogore. "Besides, I was giving you a chance to finish them off before we arrive. Guess you couldn't handle it alone, huh?"

"Shut up." Motioning with his head toward Kira's direction, he added, "Besides, I can't afford to lose."

"Where did these bastards come from?!" Denji demanded, looking around for his boys.

"They are no more!" A voice called from above. Everyone looked up to see Mito and the Sakuragi Brigade, holding some sort of cables in their hands, ready for another one of the dramatic entrances. "We took care of them for you!"

"Charge!!" The bellowed simultaneously, jumping from the second level. As usual, their landing was horrible. Rukawa and the basketball team had to duck to avoid being kicked. Unfortunately, Kazu and his group also ducked.

"Are these your friends, Rukawa?" The dragon tattoo shifted under the collar as a slow, menacing grin slowly took place. "Good. Good. Let's have a real game, shall we? This just makes it more fun." The blade was clutched tightly in his hands as he lunged for Rukawa's very life source. "However, _you_ are my only target!!"

Instantly, the warehouse was in an uproar. Kazu lurched forward and caught hold of Rukawa as Sakuragi and Mitsui, sensing danger to Rukawa, began leaping over various piles of junk to get at his tormentor. But, if the Shohoku basketball team were clannish, so were the Dragons and Scorpions. Denji threw himself in Mitsui's way, and the two went down together, rolling and kicking under the mounts of dangerous objects.

Miyagi, small but quick, stepped in front of Takua as the youth tried to escape the violent scene. A detestable smirk on his dark features.

"Don't run away," his voice was chillingly soft. "If you leave, where shall I go to look for my fun? Come on, show me what you've got."

Meanwhile, Akagi's monstrous figure was the terror to the rest of the boys, while Kogore—who only came along to make sure no one gets "injured"—kept the girls—who had insisted on coming along—back and away from danger.

Sakuragi and the Sakuragi Brigade were already deep in action, going through and tossing guys aside as if they were only made of paper.

"I was hoping for more excitement." Mito complained, flinging a guy several feet by his hair, causing him to land in a pile of iron shavings. Sakuragi grunted, having just landed an uppercuts on another guys' chin, sending foaming spit flying out of his mouth.

Clattering objects and the shrieks of the frightened girl mingled with the shouts and grunts of the boys. Char barked sharply aside, and conveniently helped Kogure keep the beasts away from the girls.

Rukawa, pinned under Kazu's larger body, was fighting for the control of the blade, which threatened to sink into his throat. Kazu's knees were pressed against his chest, causing him to breathe in cut-off, short, laborious breaths as they struggled for the control.

"I don't care, Rukawa," Kazu was hissing, his eyes red. "If I pay for your life with mine. Today is the day you die." The blade of death inched closer and closer. Gritting his teeth, Rukawa painfully gasped out under the pressure,

"No way." Kazu was stunned to see the young man give a ghost of a smile. "I can't die yet, I'm not ready." The thought of Kira. Sweet, wonderful Kira flashed through his mind. _She still needs me. She'd cry herself sick if I get myself killed today. Girls are so silly, why do they cry? It doesn't do anything to help the situation._ The feeling of the tip of the blade penetrating its way into his skin brought him back to reality. Giving Kazu an irritated glare, Rukawa forced out through clenched teeth,

"I told you already, I'm not ready to die. Somebody still needs me in this world! I can't leave her alone, like she'd been all her life. I'm not ready to give her up, I'm not ready to die!" In the darkness of his mind, he sees only one light. It was small, yet it was burning brightly with life. It demanded its presence to be known in the place of his heart and not ignored.

"But I hope you are!" With a power unknown to him, a force of strength allowed Rukawa to hurl Kazu away with almost no energy at all. Kazu landed with a thud several feet away, and before he knew what was happening, Rukawa was standing above him, his own blade in his hands.

With a maddening look in his eyes, Rukawa raised the blade and lunged for Kazu's throat. Kazu found himself staring into the face of death for the first time in his life. Closing his eyes, he knew nothing could save him from this monster now.

"Rukawa, no!" It took a voice. A sweet, sincere voice to stop Rukawa. He stopped. And shook his head, the insane fire leaving his eyes. He turned, and found himself staring into a pair of eyes so similar to his own, but was more innocent and soft. Only her voice was the antidote to his wild spell.

Kira stood between Mitsui and Sakuragi, surrounded by the whole Shohoku basketball team, with Char standing by her side. They were on either side of her, reminding Rukawa of guard dogs protectively surrounding their young. She left them now, her white face anxious as she reached out for him.

"Rukawa…" Her arms closed around his neck, pulling him gently toward her, offering shelter and comfort, and like a child, Rukawa buried his face into her shoulders, shutting his eyes tightly, focusing only on her steady breathing. "It's alright, Rukawa… It's all over now…"

At times like this, it was the woman who's stronger. And Kira was, as she enveloped Rukawa, shielding him from everything that surrounded them. She stayed, not moving, willing her breath, her strength, to flow into Rukawa. The darkness stretched on, it seemed like forever. She heard the outside world come to life. Still she did not move. Sunshine, honey golden, flooded the room, warming her, and through her, Rukawa.

Everyone watched as the siblings stayed that way. Mito gave a little sigh, wondering if he'd ever find a girl as passionate as Kira. Akagi pulled Haruko closer to him as the other girls grew dreamy. Kogore pushed his glasses up, and remembered the look on Kira's face as he fetched her from the bin after being led by Char. Mitsui's hand inched closer to Yumi's and when they connected, they stayed. Miyagi sneaked a look at Ayako, and found that she had been staring at him. She turned away quickly as his eyes found hers.

Only Sakuragi shook his head, an impatient look on his face, and turned to Kazu, who had gotten up and was walking, slightly dazed, for the exit.

"Hold it." He commanded, catching up in two large strides, his hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "And where do you think you're going, dragon freak?"

"Get your hands off me, punk." Kazu shrugged off his hand roughly. Sakuragi couldn't help himself as he drew him arm back and threw a punch in his face.

"Who do you think you are?!" He spat. "If that girl over there hasn't stopped Rukawa, you would be dead." He pointed toward Kira, who looked up, her eyes showing no emotions. No hatred, no compassion, only sadness. "Personally, I thought she should have kept quiet and let him kill you. I don't see one good reason why your presence is needed in this world."

"Besides being entertainment to us." The Sakuragi Brigade chimed. Sakuragi ignored them.

"And since Kogure's here to make sure we don't kill anyone, you're lucky. However, you won't leave without a glorious battle scar for your defeat."

Picking up Kazu's knife that Rukawa had dropped from the ground, Sakuragi marked a large X onto Kazu's face unhesitatingly, causing him to clutch his face and scream in pain. The girls blanched. The guys remained stone-faced.

"Remember," Sakuragi tossed away the blade and stuck his hand in his pocket, straightening his back. "The one that did this to you is me, Sakuragi Hanamichi. If you ever want to pick on Rukawa or Kira again, remember, I'll always be backing them up. Now, scram, all of you!"

The venom in Sakuragi's voice, added on to Kazu's screams, was enough to convince the others to give up the fight. They ran for their very lives.

Lighthearted, and secretly congratulating himself for finally impressing Haruko, Sakuragi turned around, and grinned.

"That wasn't so bad." He remarked casually, turning to Kira. She looked up, and now there was certainly a very striking contrast from the first time Sakuragi's seen her. For it was a blooming, smiling face, full of girlish spirit and health that met his eyes, with no sign of melancholy, though the soft eyes were thoughtful, and the lines about the lips betrayed a sensitive nature.

"If I were only as lucky as Rukawa." He heard several mumbles from the crowd. But one look at Kira's blossoming face, and Sakuragi understood it all.

"Guys and girls," he made a gallant sweeping bow. "Please allow me to present…Rukawa Kira!"


	18. Reunited at Last

(Chapter 18: Reunited At Last)

_Five years later…_

New York, USA

"Number eleven's got the ball again!" Marcus Stevenson's booming voice echoed through the stadium as he focused intently on the game in front of him, his eyes never leaving the court, his voice coming only from reaction.

"And without hesitating, he's charging into the defense of the opponent team. Oh! There goes one of his famous slam dunks, folks!" He slammed his hand down upon his desk and cheered, his heart pumped up and his blood simmered with excitement.

The roaring crowd went wild as they jumped up and screamed.

"That was amazing! Twenty-two-year-old NBA player Rukawa Kaede has yet again earned more points for his team. Out of their 118 point, he's scored 65, more than half of their total points!!"

"Go, Rukawa!" Marcus turned sideways to see a redhead bellow from the VIP section. Besides him, several more boys cheered, but as Marcus leaned a little bit more forward, he noticed a girl peeking from the very end of the row. Beside her sat a large, silver dog.

_They must be special to Rukawa. _He thought as he turned back to the game. _I must give them a person interview later._ Satisfied, he sat back and continued once again to make a procession of his famous announcements.

The pale form of Rukawa Kaede never left the man's eyes as he scored again and again, fading out the rest of his team. Needless to say, when the final buzz sounded, signaling the end of the game, the whole stadium was in an uproar. Marcus could hardly hear himself as his voice thundered through the speakers, concluding the final playoff.

Group members and random fans charged up to Rukawa, and soon, the whole floor was covered by hundreds of people. Marcus slipped off his headset and pushed his way toward the VIPs. They were the only ones that remained seated, looking pleased, yet not surprised at the outcome of the game.

"Hey." The thirty-eight-year-old man stuck a hand out toward the closest person to him, which happened to be the redhead. To be honest, he was a bit intimidated at the fierce looking young man. But the redhead only looked at the hand, and shook it heartily.

"I'm Marcus Stevenson." He explained, pulling out a card from his pocket. "And I'm also a journalist working for the New York Times. Do you know Rukawa Kaede?" He had to shout to be heard above the noise. The redhead took the paper and studied it, then looked up, an arrogant grin on his face.

"I'm Sakuragi Hanamichi!" He shouted back. "And yeah, I know that jerk. We went to high school together. Those fancy moves you see him make? I taught him all of that!"

"Really?!" Marcus was taken back. He reached into his pocket again and this time, drew out a little journal. "So you're a basketball player, too, huh? Can I ask you some questions?"

"Yeah!" But before Sakuragi could continue, the young man beside him contradicted, shaking his head.

"Don't believe everything Sakuragi tells you." He told Marcus. "I'm Mito, his friend. And take my word for it, Sakuragi might be a genius, but unless he puts his mind into playing basketball, he shouldn't be mentioned in the same sentence with Rukawa."

"And who are you?" Deciding to write all the names down first, Marcus turned to the next youth in line, writing furiously into his little notebook. The youth was just as tall as the others, and a little scar on his chin immediately caught Marcus' attention.

"I'm Mitsui Hasashi." Jerking his head toward Rukawa with a bored, but proud, look on his face, he added. "We were on the same basketball team in high school."

"Same here." The guy next to Mitsui nodded as Marcus moved on. "We were all in the same basketball team in high school. I'm Ryota Miyagi." He was the smallest in the group, but from his body structure and sensitive movements, Marcus could tell at once that he was a valuable member.

"Okay…" He was trying to write as fast as he could while questions ran from his mouth. "Who's that next you?" He mentioned to the largest young man out of the whole group walking toward the direction of Rukawa and his screaming fans.

"Akagi." Mitsui told him. "Captain of the Shohoku High School Basketball team." The journalist almost dropped his notebook.

"Shohoku High School?!" He asked, incredulous. "You're all from Shohoku? _The_ Shohoku?!"

"Yes, that's us." The last guy pushed his glasses and stuck out a hand with a courteous smile. "I'm Kiminobu Kogure, vice-captain of the basketball team."

"Do you still play basketball? All of you?" Marcus felt drawn the group as he began asking questions, talking as fast as his tongue would go. Kogure shook his head.

"No. Only Rukawa, Sakuragi, and Miyagi take the profession of being basketball players. I'm a sport's journalist back in Japan and Akagi is currently earning degrees to become a math teacher up at a university."

"A math teacher, why? Does he still play basketball?"

"Oh, yes. During weekends, sometimes, all of us would make plans to play basketball together. But most of the time, we're all busy. Mitsui has become an assistant coach back in Shohoku High School, helping Couch Anzai. He's getting old." Kogure added, his eyes growing soft at the thought of their kind, elderly coach.

"What about…" Marcus checked his note. "Ryota Miyagi? What does he do?" Kogure laughed.

"Him? When he's not playing basketball, he's still busy chasing after Ayako, trying to convince her to marry him!" Miyagi, from aside, shot Kogure a glare, his eyes shooting daggers. "Ayako was our team manager."

"I see…" Marcus, getting the most interesting information, moved toward his last target.

"Hi." He introduced himself again, eyeing the large, wolfish looking dog that sat panting next to her. The girl looked up. She was wearing a long, white cotton skirt and a red silk blouse. She doesn't look like she belonged to a basketball game at all.

The dog looked up and grinned, though his eyes were sharp and his ears were alert, ready to pick up the first sign of trouble. "I'm Marcus Stevenson from the New York Times, may I ask you some questions?"

"Of course." Her smile was sweet as she brushed a lock of silky hair away from her face. Her intense, deep blue eyes made him catch his breath for a moment. He shook his head and asked his first question.

"First of all, what's your name and who are you? It's very interesting to find a young lady such as you in the VIPs unless you're with the press."

"I'm Rukawa Kira and this is Char." She introduced her dog, and the news reporter could see that the two are inseparable. "I'm currently finishing my last year here at Juilliard University." Marcus interrupted.

"_The_ Rukawa Kira? The youngest pianist to be composing her own music? My wife and daughters absolutely _adore_ your newest album! That CD showed stunning beauty and quality. I'm a rock person myself, but after listening to your CD, I've changed my mind just a little. Your fingers are magical on the piano. Who'd have thought classical music could still be so romantic and passionate?" He gave a wry smile, realizing he was babbling. Posing his pencil back onto his paper, he asked his second question.

"What is your relation to Rukawa? Are you his girlfriend, fiancée, or a young bride?" He winked, wondering to himself if the question had been too bold. She might refuse to answer, which he couldn't blame her. Or she might begin to gush all about Rukawa, which, he supposed, would be a good thing, a good way to gather personal information. But what he didn't expect was the dreamy, faraway look that came into her eyes.

_Five whole years…_ Kira was thinking to herself. _So many things happened since I met Rukawa. Finally finding him seemed to have made a line in my life, separating my past life and present life. How bitter and cold life seemed to be without him!_

Kira remembered back to their five wonderful years, how Rukawa and Sakuragi finally began to accept each other in their own ways and finally became inseparable, though Kira wouldn't classify them as "friends." The two years were hard when Rukawa graduated from Shohoku High and left for the states to have special training in basketball skills. But he somehow managed to come home every month and during holidays.

Kira never did meet her biological parents, but did go to the states with Rukawa after being accepted to Juilliard University. They kept their houses back in Kanagawa, in hope to return back to it someday.

Yumi was taking charge of the Rukawa houses while they were gone, and though refusing to go to a college of any sort, she did enter a designer school and soon became the most wanted fashion designer in all of Japan. She slowly matured throughout high school, and was now quieter, while her flashing eyes grew thoughtful and her bold actions graceful. But the old mischievous, brazen glint never disappeared from the depth of her eyes though she was filled with as many girlish dreams as ever now that she was finally engaged to Mitsui Hasashi, which wasn't a big surprise. Mila and Suzu moved away after high school and were never heard from again, but Aiko stayed and was as excited about Yumi's wedding as if it was her own.

Sakuragi Hanamichi became a star basketball player on one of the best teams in Japan, working alongside with Miyagi. Together, they made a strong team, just the two of them, with Sakuragi's everlasting energy and Miyagi's quick, catlike movements. And were soon recognized as the best pair of players in all of Japan.

The Sakuragi Brigade never broke up, but was more occupied now with jobs, college, and other odds and ends. Mito never went to college, though he might have been the most intelligent of the whole group, but became Sakuragi's manager and most supportive fan, keeping him from fights and accompanying him throughout his daily schedule.

He never stopped loving Kira.

As for Akagi Haruko, she never got over her admiration for Rukawa, but at the same time, felt a kinship to Sakuragi. But under her brother's demands that she stay away from both Sakuragi and Rukawa, she hasn't yet made a move on either boys, instead, stayed close to her brother, offering him her assistance.

Ayako became an independent businesswoman after college, and having opened her own little business in the basketball world, was busier than ever, hiring needed help and making orders out of the country. Though she still doesn't return Miyagi's passion and love for her, she _did_ find feelings for him that she never knew about.

Charmond didn't change a bit. He still tried to bite strangers that came too close to his mistress, and still sat grinning beside Kira as she sat in front of her piano. He talked with his intelligent eyes and left his long muzzle for eating. Though a special fondness developed between Rukawa and Kira, he would always take Kira's side when the siblings have an argument. Rukawa would become his main target if he ever made Kira cry, which, Rukawa learned _never_ to do. But overall, he liked everything and everyone. There was only one thing Char didn't like.

Char didn't like Buster.

Rukawa Kaede never did change too much between the five years, though the people closest to him saw the small changes. Though he was still sometimes cold and distant, between the distances, there was acceptance. Though his words and actions were still short and blunt, there was a certain thoughtfulness that could be detected behind the words. Though he refused to admit Sakuragi was a friend, he never failed to show up at any of Sakuragi's games. And though still independent and in charge on the basketball court, Rukawa had learned to trust.

But most important of all, even though Rukawa Kaede would never admit to loving anyone, he loved Kira.

Kira had become the root of his life, his very breath. She was the first thing on his mind when he opens his eyes in the morning, she was the last thing he remembers before he falls asleep. Slowly, gradually, unconsciously, basketball had taken second place in Rukawa's life, mind, and heart. Another takes the place of basketball now. The one that taught him how to love again, how to trust his teammates, how to care for another. The one that chased away his loneliness and filled his emptiness. The one that gave him reasons to go one living and a meaning to his life. Those used to be all the reason why he loved basketball, but not anymore. Now, he has got the real thing.

_"How did this all begin?" _Many people have asked._ "You and Kira seems to have known and loved each other before you met. Did it really only begin five years ago?"_

It all began, a thoughtful look would always appear on Rukawa's face as he remembered back._ With a dream. Loving Kira began with a dream._

Though he was young, rich, and now famous, Rukawa refused to have another woman in his life besides his sister, though his fans came in millions and his admirers came in mobs. He ignored Kira's urging to get a girlfriend and at the same time, also refused to allow any man to enter her life.

"Miss? Miss Kira?" The voice jolted her from her thoughts. She turned back to Marcus, forgetting for a moment where she was and who he is. But the cheering of the crowd soon brought her back to the won finals.

"I was just asking, what is your relation to Rukawa Kaede?" Marcus's eyes were focused on her alone as he waited for the answer. "Are you two engaged? Or are you already married?"

"No, no." She said hastily, shaking her head. "We aren't married nor engaged." She cocked her head and her eyes grew thoughtful. "As for my relation to Rukawa. In the beginning, I was nobody. Then, I was known to him as the girl next door. Soon, we became the closest friends and soulmates. Now, I'm just Rukawa's younger sister."

"Rukawa's younger sister?" Marcus's pen stopped in the middle of a word as he looked up. "Don't you want to be anything else? Is that all you want to be, Miss Kira?"

"Yes." There was a certain pride in her voice as she watched her brother jog towards her, finally freed from the crowd with sweat glistening on his skin. The basketball star waved and lifted the fist up into the air toward her, his sign of victory. He caught Kira into an embrace and swung her around in circles. Kira laughed and when she was set back on the ground, she leaned against her sweaty brother with his arms wrapped around her, loving him more than ever.

"Yes, Mr. Stevenson." There was only love and happiness in her voice as she looked Marcus straight into the eye. "And I'll always be Rukawa's little sister."

The End


End file.
